


Anon E. Mus, Private Eye

by MetalixKnightmare0607



Series: Anon E Mus, Private Eye [1]
Category: Body Bags (Comic), Little Annie Fanny, More to be added as I go - Fandom, Red Hot Riding Hood (Short Film 1943), The Flintstones, The Jetsons (TV), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Threesome - F/F/M, cumflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 80,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalixKnightmare0607/pseuds/MetalixKnightmare0607
Summary: When a Toon needs help, they go to Eddie Valiant. When a Toon needs help and needs it kept quiet (For a certain definition of the word anyway), they come to Anon.
Relationships: Annie Fanny/OC/Jessica Rabbit, Betty Boop/OC, Betty Rubble/OC, Jane Jetson/OC, Jessica Rabbit/Jane Jetson/OC, Jessica Rabbit/OC, Jessica Rabbit/Swing Shift Cinderella, Panda Delgado/PC, Swing Shift Cinderella/OC
Series: Anon E Mus, Private Eye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558708
Comments: 49
Kudos: 37





	1. Case 1: The Scarlet Temptress

How are ya doing? The name’s Mus. Anon E. Mus. Wonderful parents I had huh? I suppose with a name like mine, I was destined to fall into the life I live today. I’m a private investigator. Lots of people in my profession. Seems like no matter where you go in life you’ll find people who need a job done that most other people either can’t or won’t do.

We all have our reasons for taking up the job. Most are disgraced cops just looking to make a buck off of the only thing they know how to do, some are good cops who think they could do more good working closer with the public, and then you have your voyeurs who want to get paid for their fetish.

Me? Well, I’m an ex-cop. Very much a disgraced one. What happened? I’ll get to that in a bit. All you need to know right now is that I’m a detective with a very unique specialization. Toon cases.

Yeah. Toon cases. A lot of people don’t really seem to know, or want to know, but Toons will often have their own various issues that they don’t want their fans hearing about for the sake of their images. Usually involving paparazzi with private recordings, photos and the like (I can’t even BEGIN to tell you how many times I’ve had to retrieve footage of Porky Pig plowing some starry eyed intern over at Warner Bros or a recording of Donald Duck going on ANOTHER curse filled rant.), though sometimes it can be much more serious (Such as that one time Goofy Dog of all people was accused of being a spy).

Now, as far as P.I.s go, I’m both very lucky and very unlucky. Lucky in that there aren’t a lot of Toon Investigators, unlucky in that my closest competition is Eddie Goddamned Valiant. Yeah. THAT Eddie Valiant. As in the guy who broke open that Clover Leaf freeway thing. I gotta compete with THAT! Not that I hold anything against Valiant mind. The man is damned good at what he does and I respect him greatly as a peer, but fuck if that guy doesn’t make getting work a pain in the ass. That said, I do have my niche.

See, with Eddie on the case, it’s all but guaranteed whatever issue you have WILL be resolved, but with how famous he got after the Clover Leaf thing it’s ALSO a guarantee that the thing you hired him for will make the front page the next day. Eddie guarantees results, but he can’t guarantee privacy. Not much of an issue with most Toon concerns, but some things folks would rather just remain buried. Hence, that’s where I come in.

When you get right down to it, I’m a nobody in this town. After I was…released from the force the papers have little to no interest in me. Thus, when a Toon has something sensitive they need solved, they come to me.

One such case happened back in…I think it was 1962? I don’t remember exactly when, but I had been in business a short while by that point. Back then I was renting out a dinky little space in Toon Town itself that had my name and business duct tapped to the door. Heh. I always got odd looks for choosing Toon Town to open up with, but the rent was always cheap, and I always felt more comfortable there than I did in the rest of the world. Honestly, once you figured out how the rules there worked it wasn’t a bad place to live. Plus, I rather doubt I could’ve gotten away with the duct tapped sign anywhere else.

My office was a mess, same as it usually was. Newspapers everywhere, empty coffee mugs, and the like. Kept reminding myself to clean up a little bit, but it kept slipping my mind. It had been an agonizingly slow week at that point, only job I’d had was finding one of Bo Peep’s sheep. I was considering closing up shop for the day and hitting up the local watering hole when one of my first big clients came into my office.

“Excuse me,” I heard a rather lovely voice ask, “Are you Mr. Mus?”

I’d looked up from the book I’d been reading to see quite the lovely sight. First thing I noticed was purple. Lots and lots of purple. Purple stockings that seemed to double as shoes wrapped around tiny little feet, a darker shade of purple with a dress with a rather wide skirt on top of another slightly wider skirt in a shade of purple that matched the stockings, with a white collar, all draped over a somewhat on the short and petite side woman with short red hair.

I didn’t know this at the time but she was gonna end up as one of my best and favorite clients.

“Y-yes I am Ma’am!” I stammered out. Give me a break, I wasn’t expecting anyone in the office that day, and I was still new to the whole thing. “Please, have a seat!” I gestured towards a ratty old chair that was in front of my desk, which she took with nary a look.

“So miss…” I started hoping to god I was doing this right.

“Mrs.” She corrected me. “Mrs. Jetson. Please though, call me Jane.”

Yeah. My first big client was Jane Jetson, housewife of the future. Not everyone can say this, but I am one of the lucky few to know a celebrity before she was famous.

“Well then Jane, how can I help you?”

“It’s…it’s about my co-star husband, George Jetson.” She said uncomfortably. Probably not a happy marriage if she’s referring to him like that. “You see, we have a show that’s going to be on the air soon, he’ll be playing my husband in it, and we just finished the pilot episode. We had an after party and George went missing afterwards.”

“So you need me to track him down then?” I spoke with all the confidence I had. A missing person case! That’s a career booster in a bag if I could find him!

“Oh no, we found him yesterday.” That let the air out of my parade. “It’s just; he’s a babbling mess right now! We keep trying to get him to tell us what happened to him, but all he does is babble about red and say Yooba Dooba!”

That was honestly not what I had expected to hear. A guy goes missing only to show up later, with his mind broken. It actually wasn’t the first time I’d heard of such a thing. Granted it wasn’t in any of the papers, but the grapevines I keep tend to keep me better informed. Apparently, this sort of thing had been happening for awhile now, but seeing how they tend to come back to what passes for senses around here no one seemed to care much.

“Mrs. Jetson, I don’t exactly know what to tell you, but you can rest assured that your husband will be fine soon. Then you can go back to making cartoons and…”

“This isn’t the first time!” She shouted, leaping up from her chair and slamming her hands on my desk. At my stunned silence she continued on, “This has been happening all throughout filming! George would disappear for days on end only to pop back up, and then waste MORE days trying to snap him out of it! We’re over a month behind because of this! If we don’t get this to stop the show is going to be cancelled before the first season is even halfway done!”

She just glared at me for a long moment before breaking down back into her chair, sobbing lightly. “Please Mr. Mus; we’ve already invested so much into this. I can’t just watch it all go down the tubes like this.”

Now, I’ll admit my time on the force helped harden me against good sob stories, but there’s just something about Toon women that just gets to me.

“Fine, fine.” I grumbled out in defeat as her sniffling stopped and I started shifting through the mess on my desk for my rates sheet. “It’s pretty clear there’s something going on here. Let’s just discuss payment and then we’ll…” as I said that, I looked up to see an uncomfortable look on her face and my good nature plummeted like a stone. “Don’t tell me, money issues right?” I said with no small amount of bitterness, my fingers massaging my brow.

“It’s not like that!” Jane exclaimed as she leapt up from her chair. “It’s just…we won’t actually be paid until the episode airs tomorrow. Once it does I’ll be able to pay you whatever you want!” She then ran behind the desk and grabbed my hands, staring at me in the eyes with those big eyes of hers, pleading desperately. “Please Mr. Mus! I’ll do anything!” Her eyes then lowered slightly as one of her hands went downward towards my…hoo boy. “I even have an idea about your down payment.” She said with lust practically dripping from her voice.

You remember how I said I was let go from the force? You remember how I said it was in disgrace? This is why. Toon women. I ALWAYS had a weakness for them of just about any stripe. I still can’t get over it all these years later. A promising career and a one night fling with a Toon lady turned into a goddamned circus due to some scumbag paparazzi. I don’t regret the fling mind you; just wish I had the sense of mind to close the damned blinds.

Now, some of you younguns may be wondering what the big deal was, after all these days you see Toons dating Humans all the damned time. Well, this was then, and while Human/Toon relationships weren’t ILLEGAL per say, to call them Taboo was an understatement (God help the poor souls who liked Anthro Toons like Bugs Bunny. Pretty certain more than a few of those saps ended up in shallow ditches). The reasons were long and varied, but you get the point I’m making here.

So there I was, with a rather attractive red haired Toon woman currently rubbing me to full mast in my office, while I desperately attempted to keep a clear head and focus. Sex was always nice, but I can’t buy food with it. (At least not in Toon Town. Not enough of a Human fetishist market and the ones that ARE here…well…you all know Lena Hyena right?)

“M-m-Mrs. Jetson!” I stammered out shocked out of my mind as I struggled to free my hands from her surprisingly strong grip, “As much as I would like nothing more than to continue on with this, you’re a married woman for God’s sake!”

“It’s a drawn marriage!” she shouted as her hand fumbled with my zipper.

“A what!?”

“A drawn marriage! You know, when a couple is drawn AS a couple for the sake of the show or movie?”

Yeah, bit of a shock huh? Fact is most Toon couples you see on those cartoons? All part of the show. They were drawn for each other, but actually getting them to commit to one another is a hassle and a half. Hell, the number of Toons that actually stick with their partners could be counted on a Leper’s hand.

With a firm twist of my hands, I finally yanked my hands free and quickly grabbed at her shirt clad tits, drawing a sharp gasp from the redhead.

“Alright then Mrs. Jetson,” I said firmly as I squeezed at the small breasts in my hands, “just so you know, I expect my usual going rate by the end of this, plus a little…” I tweaked her hardening nipples, causing Jane to shudder as her hands returned to undoing the front of my pants, “bonus at the end. Agreed?”

“Oh believe me Mr. Mus,” she moaned out as she unbuckled my belt and pants button, “if you can save the show I’ll be MORE than willing to give you a ‘bonus’.” As she pulled down the front of my underpants, exposing my member to the coffee and cigarette smelling air, her eyes widened in surprise.

“Bit more than you were expecting?” I chuckled as she just gazed at my dick, her hands mindlessly stroking my length as she drooled lightly.

“It’s amazing…” she muttered, “I mean, I’ve heard stories about human men, but this is just…cosmic.” She then gave my shaft a few squeezes. “I can’t even wrap my hands around this beast!”

“So, are you planning on giving me my down payment soon?”

With a smile on her face, Jane started licking the head of my shaft with her small tongue, swirling it around the head in circles before slamming her head forward, and forcing most of my shaft down her throat.

GOOD LORD but THIS is easily one of my top three reasons why I love Toon Women! No gag reflex! Human women you’d have to spend months practicing for them to do this, but Toons can deep throat a man from day one!

And what a deep throat! Jane’s mouths was practically a warm and damp blanket wrapped around my dick as she forced herself down lower and lower until her nose was buried in my pubes, all the while her tongue was rubbing and stroking on every inch it could reach that passed it. Then, Just as I thought it couldn’t get any better, she began sucking.

I really have no words to describe that feeling. Watching her cheeks cave in as it felt like she was trying to literally drain my balls, her slurping and sucking echoing through the room with each suck. It was all I could do to not just explode in her mouth right then and there.

I was about to just lean back and let her do her thing when I noticed her face. She was staring at me with those big eyes of hers, her hands resting on my thighs, and her lips were curled up as much as they could into a smirk as she watched how I took to her. Freaking a she was having a laugh at my expense with the whole thing.

With a low growl, I grabbed hold of her head to hold her to my crotch and stood up, the little minx letting out a muffled squeak of surprise as I did so. With a firm grip holding her still, I started thrusting my hips back and forth rapidly; outright face-fucking the Toon woman before me with my hips slamming against her face every time I bottomed out.

*GRKH!* *MMPH!* *Mmhmm* Jane gurgled out around my cock, her eyes closing as her hands ducked under her skirt and inside her stockings, adding a wet schlicking sound to the festivities as she started sliding her fingers in and out of her pussy.

“Oh yeah,” I moaned out, “that’s it, just sit there and take it! Take it all down your throat! I’m almost…almost…RAGH!”

I’m ashamed to admit, it didn’t really take me too long to reach my peak there. In my defense, it had been awhile, and jumping right into things like that is a surefire way to get you on a short fuse. With one final thrust, I came down Jane’s throat, firing load after load into her throat, the redhead coughing and gurgling all the while, until I finally ran out, and collapsed back into my chair gasping for breath.

Jane simply stayed on her knees, coughing and hacking, purely for effect (I’ve seen land dwelling Toons live underwater for weeks, I KNOW they don’t need air) As she “cleared her windpipe, she simply stood back up and stared at me with a smile that started to put a little “spring” back into my step again.

“Well then Mr. Mus, do we have an arrangement?”

“Yeah.” I gasped out. “Yeah we do.”

“Wonderful!” She said cheerfully as she pulled a small card out of an unseen pocket on her skirt and placed it on my desk. “George should still be in the Toon Town Asylum if you want to try questioning him, just call me at this number when you have some good news, and when you’ve solved the case I can promise you you’ll get your payment.” She then took the hand she had under her skirt and started rubbing my lips with her fingers, letting me taste her flavor. “Plus your bonus.” She added huskily. With that, she left my office without a second glance, leaving me to collect myself in more ways than one. After I’d regained my wits, and ensured I was within even Toon Town’s decency standards, I grabbed my coat and hat and left my office, my first destination already in mind.

\---------------

Toon Town Mental Asylum. On the outside a dark and foreboding place, but you can rest assured that’s purely for show. On the inside it’s always been pleasant enough, always staying up to date for proper Toon Mental treatments.

Yeah, I know, I had the same first thought you did. Why would Toons of all people need a nut house? Aren’t they crazy by design? Well even the crazy can still have standards. Just look at Judge Doom or Baron Von Rotten as he used to be called. Sad tale. Used to be one of the best villain actors ever put to paper and inked, till he took a particularly bad explosion during a propaganda picture. The poor bastard went around the bend from it, and nearly wiped Toon Town off the map.

So yeah, after that the Toon’s had this place built to better make sure all of their wires aren’t too crossed after a bad stunt. As you’d imagine, they get a fair amount of business.

As I entered into the main reception area, I was greeted by a lot of white walls with a matching floor and ceiling, blue furniture, some singing plants and…

Oh good lord that’s Swing Shift Cinderella in a nurse outfit. A very tight nurse outfit with a very short skirt and a white cross on her cap with white stockings covering her legs.

At the sound of the door closing behind me, the gorgeous redhead looked up to see me, and a spectacularly harsh glare set upon it. “Oh, it’s you,” She spat in contempt. “What do you want Anon? Here to check yourself in?”

Yeah, time for a bit of a personal history lesson. Cindy and me, we had a thing a bit back. It was mostly just fun times, but it was getting a little serious near the end till I screwed it up. What was supposed to be a night in between the two of us turned rather ugly when I ended up fucking a different girl. Specifically, Her twin sister Red Hot Riding hood.

What? Yeah, those two are twin sisters. Red’s older by about two years, but given how Toons operate that’s actually fairly normal for twins. Trying to guess which one in what cartoon after their first pictures is STILL a fun party game around here. In my defense, the only way to tell them apart is with their clothing (Red likes red, and Cindy prefers white) and neither of us were dressed when I screwed up like I did. Still, Cindy never really forgave me for that.

“Not today Cindy,” I said hoping to diffuse a potential situation. “I’m here for a case actually. Do you have a George Jetson staying here?”

Cindy just let out a snort as she started flipping through some papers at her desk before grabbing it and a clipboard, the latter of which she handed to me. “Sign in here, and follow me when you’re done.” As I put the pad down with my name on it, she stood up and with a downright hypnotic hip swing to her step she led me inside.

The halls of the hospital were filled with doors, which led to various rooms with various occupants being checked out for whatever ailments they may be suffering from. What? Were you expecting something interesting, like how their treatments differed from ours? I don’t have a damned clue what those would be. I ain’t a shrink, and most of this stuff goes over my head to begin with. Most interesting thing I can say about the halls was that a number of the rooms looked reserved for potential regulars.

Plus, Cindy was keeping most of my focus there. Good gravy, but that outfit looked almost as good on her as her singer outfit did. The woman had curves in all the right places and they were MORE than generous, legs that went on for days and wrapped in white stockings and what looked to be a garter belt by all accounts, a face that would turn Leonardo straight, and a voice that always made me stand at attention if you get my meaning. Good lord, but I never stopped kicking myself for ruining what we had then.

“So, Cindy,” I started, hoping to break the silence a little, “how have things been going with you lately?”

She was quiet for a moment before speaking up, I guess out of not wanting to put up with the quiet herself. “Well enough I suppose. MGM is working on getting Red and my old cartoons. Of course SHE won’t stop lording it up how all of HER cartoons get to air, while one of mine got cut!”

Well, that was certainly a surprise to hear. “Really? Which one?”

“Uncle Tom’s Cabaret. I know Tom and the others were just as irritated as I was.”

Now there’s a crying shame right there. I wouldn’t go about calling that flick a classic, but I’m always a sucker for good wild takes. Plus, Cindy was downright hot in that southern belle dress they had her wear.

Unfortunately for our conversation, we reached the end of our line at a door with a series of numbers on it. She then rapped on the door, and slid open the eye screen. “Mr. Jetson, you have a visitor.” No response. She then gestured to the door. “Good luck Mus, he’s been like this since we got him.” She then stepped away from the door so I could have room.

Looking inside, I saw a room, the walls and floors padded a fair bit, nothing really much to say there. In the center though, was a Toon male. Average Human male height I’d assume if he wasn’t sitting down, fairly skinny aside from his torso and midsection, short red hair (Jesus, but I’m meeting a lot of redheads today), comically long nose, head that merged into the neck, all wrapped up in a pretty little straight jacket on top of one of those medical smock things.

“George?” I said, hoping to get his attention. “George Jetson? My name is Anon Mus. I’m here to help.” Still nothing. “Jane sent me. You remember Jane?” Not a peep. Damnit. Seeing a brick wall, I shut the slide and turned back to Cindy.

“There any chances you could let me in there to take a closer look at him? Talking’s getting me nowhere.”

The look Cindy gave me at that moment almost perfectly matched the one she had when she caught me and Red. “You MUST be joking,” she snarled through sneering lips, “Letting you in without a doctor would break all kinds of rules here Mus!” She turned on her heel and started marching off away from the door, dragging me with her left hand now grabbing my jacket. “If you will come with me Mus, you can visit the patient during regular visiting hours!”

This was bad. I had no idea if George was going to be cooperative when I got here during visitor’s, and every second he was here was another chance of a clue of some sort being lost forever. I had to do something to convince Cindy to loosen up on the rules here.

Suddenly, it hit me. Without a second thought I quickly grabbed hold of the sexy red head before me, one hand wrapping around her waist while my other arm wrapped around her chest, grabbing hold of one of her more than generous tits, her nurse’s hat falling off from the sudden motion revealing her hair which just barely brushed my chin.

“ANON!” she shrieked indignantly, “What the hell do yoooh…” anything else she had to say faded away as my hand on her chest began squeezing the tit flesh through her nurse’s blouse, while my other hand started rubbing her lower lips through her skirt.

One of the best things about Cindy? Despite how cool and collected she was in her films, it wasn’t hard to get her motor going almost as bad as Wolfy’s, and once she got going she was much more agreeable to my ideas as long as she could get off. Yeah, I’m a type of scumbag for taking advantage of her like this, but it wasn’t like I did this sort of thing on a regular basis with her, and it’s not like I ever left her wanting.

“C’mon Cindy,” I whispered to her as she squirmed in my arms, “I’m not asking for much here am I? Just a quick pop in to see if he’s got any clues on him still.” I ground my slowly growing erection against her ass, causing her to shudder. Heh. Nice to see some part of her missed me too.

“B-bastard,” she stammered out as her knees shook and fluids dripped down her thighs, “fine! You get five minutes, then your ass is mine, got it!?” She then handed me the keys to George’s cell and collapsed to her knees as I let her go. I opened up the cell and went inside.

\--------------------------

Up close, I can honestly say George was a lot worse than I expected. His hair was a disheveled mess and sticking up everywhere, he had a beard starting to form, and the smell was…well…bad would be an understatement, but I can’t really think of anything else to describe it. What bothered me most though were his eyes.

Now, I’d seen a lot of Toon eyes in a lot of states. Normal, greedy, love struck, but this was weird. George’s were unfocused. As if he was miles away mentally. I honestly don’t think he was even aware that he was in a padded room right now.

Lacking any other ideas at the moment, I tried speaking again.

“Hello George. I’m Anon Mus. Can you hear me now?”

To my surprise, he actually spoke up this time.

“Yooba…dooba…” he said quietly, barely more than a whisper.

Great, he’s still completely out of it. I snapped my fingers in front of his face which seemed to focus him somewhat. “C’mon Georgie boy, need you to focus here. Who did this to you?”

His face then took on a dreamy, love struck smile as his eyes unfocused again. “R-r-red…” he groaned out.

Well that’s just great, unless Cindy’s sister had suddenly decided to start lashing out at TV Toons, I had no idea what to make of this idiot’s ramblings. At least until a rather disturbing thought entered my head. With no other theories available I lifted up the front of George’s medical smock and looked at his junk.

Time for a Toon Anatomy lesson, that Paddy Cake thing Toons do as a replacement for sex? Not necessary for all Toons. General rule of thumb is that if a Toon wears clothes, they have all the parts a human does, but if they don’t then chances are they don’t have em. Now, before you get any thoughts on the subject, ALL Toons get enjoyment out of Paddy Cake. Some more, some less, but it’s pretty much a universal kink. That said though, if a Toon has the parts, they CAN do it like Humans.

As an added bit of fun, that Marvin Acme guy? Even among Toon fetishists, he was considered a huge freaking weirdo for his obsession with Paddy Cake over regular sex. Yeah, he got off on that. Don’t ask me how, no one knows.

So why is this important, and why am I looking at another man’s twig and berries? Simple, Toons generally stick with Paddy Cake, and it’s for a reason. It’s not hard to over stimulate a Toon brain and cause em to go batshit, with a prime example being Roger Rabbit and how he took to strong booze. Same thing applies to a good fucking really. Most Toons can’t handle getting laid on a regular basis; it fries their brains out something fierce if they overdo it. (Oddly enough, I’ve found this doesn’t really apply to lady Toons. I’d chalk that up to the fact their creators are generally VERY lonely men stuck in a room with nothing but other guys and their own imaginations, so they put that much more effort and energy into their mental stability.)

Turns out, I was right on the money. George’s equipment had the telltale sign of being…overused to put it bluntly. Won’t go into details, but it wasn’t a pretty sight, though he would recover. With nothing else to note, I dropped the cloth and restored the man’s semblance of dignity and stood back up.

I was about to up and leave when I noticed a stray hair on George’s head. Now, most people would’ve just written it off, but when you’re around Toons as much as I am you tend to notice small details about them. In this case, a strand of hair that was too long, and the wrong shade to be his hair. Thankfully, I always keep a few evidence baggies on me for just such an occasion, and with a little cajoling to get it inside the bag, I was on my way back out.

At least until the door shut behind me, whereupon I quickly found myself being drug around by a spectacularly irate Cindy who quickly hauled me into another cell and tossed me face first onto the padded floor inside.

I turned onto my back and was greeted by the sight of Cindy closing the door behind her, her face looking manic as she then leapt on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

“Now then,” she hissed out as she began grinding her crotch against me, “time to pay what you owe me Anon!” She then mashed her lips to mine, her tongue attempting to force it’s way into my mouth before I just let it in, the fleshy organ wrestling with my own while she moaned in bliss.

After a minute of that she rose back up, freeing my arms and letting me breath again. She started trying to unbutton her blouse, but in her haste to get it off her fingers kept fumbling with them. Finally, with a quick scream of frustration, she simply tore the top open, sending buttons flying and revealing her, frankly magnificent, tits clad in a sheer white bra.

Since I had more movement afforded to me I moved myself upward, putting myself at eye level with her breasts. I then reached up, grasped each of the cups of her bra, and with one strong pull I yanked the cloth off of her chest, exposing her glorious mountains, topped with tiny pink nipples.

Without a second thought I quickly leaned forward and latch my lips onto her right nipple and started while my left hand started massaging her left breast as my right hand reached around her back and pulled her closer to me, letting my face press into the flesh of her bright breast. All the while Cindy squirmed and moaned in my lap.

“God I missed this Anon,” Cindy moaned as she stared pulling her skirt up, completely exposing her stocking clad thighs, garter belt, and white lace thong ass. She then began grinding against me, making me VERY aware that she was practically dripping down there. “Heaven knows I’ve tried Toon men, but there’s just something about humans that really gets me going. Ah!” She let out a sharp gasp as the hand that I had wrapped around her back had moved down to grope at her firm ass.

I then felt her arms wrap around my head as she let out a little chuckle. “Naughty boy.” She whispered to me. Suddenly I found myself being forced back down to the ground, the nipple in my mouth being stretched from my suction before I let go. Looking up at Cindy’s face, I was struck dumb by fear of the look she had. The last time I saw her give me that smile, my pelvis bones needed to be reset.

Without a word between us Cindy stood up, making sure I was always pinned under her feet (Freaking Toons man, only as heavy as they want to be). She then turned around so that her ass was pointed at me, and slid her panties down, bending over so that she made sure I was getting a wonderful view of her ass as she did. When she reached her feet, she lifted one leg out of the thong and then swung the other leg out, tossing the soaked cloth across the room. She then quickly dropped onto my face, her cunt smearing juices on me.

“Come on then Anon,” I heard her growl out as she ground against my face, “show me how much you missed me! Maybe I’ll let you get off if you do a good job!”

Lacking any other options, not that I wanted any honestly, I reached out with my tounge and started licking at her pussy lips, gently stroking the sensitive flesh and causing Cindy to shiver around me. Round and round I went, never leaving the ring her lower lips made, knowing from experience this always drove Cindy nuts.

The effects were pretty apparent even from my rather limited perspective. I could feel Cindy squirming around on top of me, trying to get my tongue to stop teasing her, her breathing becoming more rapid as sweat stated forming on her skin.

“Come on you bastard,” I heard her growl in frustration as she shifted her hips in an attempt to get me to start licking inside of her, “quit teasing me already!”

Taking pity on her, I slid my tongue into her depths, swirling and sliding inside of her, causing her to stop squirming and instead stand almost ramrod still, her only movement being her shuddering as her fluids practically flooded out of her, gasping and moaning all the while.

You know what’s funny about Toon girls? Well, a lot of things actually, but in this case it’s the fact that they all have different flavors in this regard. No idea if it applies to human women, but Toon women always differ in the flavors of their juices. As in, they taste like something you’d actually WANT to have on your taste buds. In Cindy’s case, the taste was strawberries.

Anyway, with Cindy being too focused on my ministrations to keep my arms pinned I quickly put them to better use. I started by moving my hands up to the top of her thighs, slowly and gently stroking the smooth animated flesh. I then moved one of my hands more to the inside of the thigh, and slowly increased the length of each stroke until my fingers were gently stroking her clit. As I heard her hiss through her teeth I knew I had her. With a simple pinch, I felt her go completely stiff before she came. Hard.

“OH WALT YESSSSS!” She shrieked as she basically drenched my face with her cum. She then collapsed forward towards my legs, gasping desperately for breath. Given the opportunity, I tried to get out from under the redhead sexbombs above me, only to quickly find myself with my head trapped in a leg lock and Cindy chuckling.

“Now now Anon,” she said mockingly as I felt her undoing my belt, “I’m not done playing with you just yet!” I then felt her undoing my pants before yanking them and my boxers down to my own thighs, giving my erection some much appreciated freedom. I then felt her slender fingers gently grip my shaft and begin stroking it up and down.

Oh crud, I already had an idea of what she had planned. Cindy was always many things, spirited, strong willed, very loving, and spiteful. She ALWAYS loved giving people a taste of their own medicine, and she HATED when I teased her the way I did.

My fears were soon confirmed as I felt her grip loosen and her fingers slid off my dick until only her fingertips were just barely stroking me up and down. She then leaned forward, just enough so that I could feel her breath on it.

“Come on Cindy!” I pleaded, desperately trying to keep my hips from bucking and show her how much I REALLY needed more, “I know I did you wrong, but this isn’t right!”

Cindy just let out a little chuckle as she started lightly swirling circles on the tip of my dick with her pinky finger. “Oh I don’t know Anon. Seems pretty right to me.” She then blew lightly on the head, causing my dick to twitch lightly. “After all those months after I caught you and Red, and not even a phone call to apologize, I’d say you’re owed this much.”

“I thought you needed some time to cool off!” I shouted in my defense. “I mean, I slept with your sister for crying out loud!”

“Oh please,” I heard Cindy mutter, “I forgave you both for that long ago. I know you couldn’t have known it wasn’t me, and I can hardly blame Red for taking a chance to enjoy this wonderful thing.” I felt her start slowly rubbing a finger up and down my shaft. “But to just run away like you did? That hurt Anon. That really hurt.”

Needless to say, I was feeling quite scummy at that point. “I…I had no idea Cindy. I’m so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?”

I could practically FEEL her smirk at that. “You tell me Anon.” I then felt her full lips pressing against the base of my cock in a light peck, then another peck slightly higher, more and more, higher and higher, leaving lipstick marks as she went, until she reached my tip. There she administered a rather long and sloppy kiss, moaning all the while. After a while, she finally broke the kiss with a loud moan, a trail of saliva connecting her lips to my cockhead.

I then felt Cindy pull my dick downward so that it was pointed towards my stomach. She then began licking the thing up and down, but where her fingers were teasing, her tongue was much more direct and aggressive, slurping all the while. She then began alternating her licks with sloppy kissing, her saliva making my dick sheen in the low light of the cell. She then rose up enough to let it go upright again.

She then puckered and pressed her lips against the head again, but as they touched her lips opened just enough to slide the head into her mouth. What followed was pure bliss as she gently sucked on the head, swirling her tongue around it all the while. She then slowly began sliding down my shaft, her tongue stroking every inch it could as it went deeper down her throat until she finally came to a stop at the base, her nose buried in my balls.

“Mmmm…”I heard her moan, the vibrations in her throat causing me to hiss and shiver from pleasure. Quite frankly, I’m pretty certain the only reason I didn’t jizz in her mouth by that point was because of Jane’s ministrations earlier that day. After a rather agonizing moment she stopped and started pulling back up just as slowly as she went down, sucking hard with loud slurping the entire way until the head left her mouth with a small pop. She then started moving back down, sliding it back into her mouth, this time at a faster pace.

Over and over she repeated the process until she finally just started face fucking herself on me, moaning every time she bottomed out. “Mmm” *Schluf* *Schorf* “Mmm” *Suck* *Slurp* “Mmm” Finally I just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Cindy!” I groaned out, “I’m cumming!”

At hearing that, Cindy all but slammed her face into my crotch, and with a loud groan from me, my hips jerked upward as I shot wad after wad down Cindy’s throat, all the while she worked the muscles there to squeeze me more as she gulped it down, making sure she drained me as much as she could. Finally, my seed tapered off, and she finally pulled herself off of me. She then finally released her leg lock on my head and stood up long enough to turn around and sit back down on my, straddling me and insuring that my now deflated member was constantly rubbing up against her now dripping and near volcanic snatch.

“Well Anon,” she whispered as she began unbuttoning my shirt, “how did I compare to Red?”

Sultry little minx. As if there were any real comparison. (And even if there was, would YOU tell her in this situation?)

I just smiled and grabbed her by the hips and started moving her, grinding her against my rapidly re-hardening dick. “Cindy, there’s no comparison, you’re easily the better between you and Red.”

Oh how I would regret saying it like THAT later on in my life.

With a smirk, Cindy rose up and placed the head of my dick under her. “Good answer,” she purred. She then dropped herself down, completely engulfing my member in her hot velvet folds in one go, throwing her head back in an ecstatic groan. Good LORD but the feeling of being inside a Toon woman is something I don’t think anyone can really get tired of! See, Toon ladies have a control over their bodies that most women just don’t and can’t have.

In this case, the moment Cindy’s hips hit my own I could feel her pussy begin outright massaging my dick! I was basically getting a hand job while fucking a girl. Let’s be honest, you aren’t getting that sort of treatment outside of Toontown.

Cindy then began rotating her hips, grinding against me with every motion causing me to groan along with her. She then placed her hands on my chest and rose up, slowly again, before dropping down again, drawing a sharp gasp from her and causing her breasts to bounce from the sudden drop before repeating the process over and over, picking up speed and causing her tits to shake and bounce wildly.

“Oh yes!” she screamed, “Oh I missed this Anon!” She then grabbed my hands and forced them to her breasts, which I quickly began groping and squeezing. ”C’mon, put some effort into it!”

Oh, I’ll put some effort into it. The second she came back down I dropped my hands to her hips and flipped us around so that she was under me, her face looking quite shocked for a moment before I began thrusting into her. Her eyes shut as she just laid back and enjoyed the ride.

I started gently, just sliding back and forth as the two of us just enjoyed feeling each other again. Before too long though, Cindy moved one of her hands to my ass and gave it a light slap, encouraging me to go harder. With the go ahead given I started thrusting into her, harder and harder, causing her breasts to bounce and jiggle wildly from every impact. Her pussy walls constantly squeezing and pulling my member to try and keep me inside her.

“OH YES!” Cindy screamed as she wrapped her arms around me, “DON”T STOP ANON! I’M ALMOST…ALMOSTMMMPH!”

I quickly locked my lips onto hers, desperately trying to keep her quiet. These are thick walls and all, but life has taught me you can never be too careful in this regard. Before much longer I came as well, firing round after round of spunk deep into her depths.

Not ashamed to admit that I ended up collapsing onto Cindy after I came down from that high. You go through all that and tell me how well you’d be doing after. Cindy, bless her heart, all she did was laugh and rub my back as I caught my breath. I then heard Cindy let out a chuckle. “Good to know I can still knock your socks off Anon.”

I smiled as I nuzzled Cindy’s neck. “What can I say? You just know me so well.” A thought mixed with a bit of hope went through my head. “Hey, Cindy…if you’re not busy later on, do you want to…”

“Shh”. She shushed me. “Not…not just yet Anon. I’m not quite ready to give us another shot just yet.” She then grabbed hold of my shoulders and flipped us over so that she was straddling me again, and staring right at me with a rather sly smirk on her face. “Though that doesn’t mean I’m against us keeping a much more casual sort of thing and seeing where things go from there.” She then began grinding against me. “Now c’mon Anon, I know you have at least one more good round in you!”

The big downside of Toon partners? You will NEVER outdo them in stamina. Don’t even bother trying, I can guarantee you that better people than you or I have died doing just that.

\--------------------------------

A fair long while later, as I left the asylum, a thousand thoughts were racing through my head, primarily thoughts of potential suspects. Amazing what getting laid can do for one’s mental faculties. If, like Jane thought, this was being done to sabotage the show then the most likely perp would be from one of the older generations of Toons. Yeah, you can go on about how you expected Toons to get along great, and for the most part you’d be right, but schisms can still appear pretty easily from one generation of ‘em to another.

It all stated as colored Toons started getting big, like Technicolor not…never mind. Anyway, a lot of the first gen Toons carried no small amount of bitterness over losing out to these new guys with their fancy multi color inks, but that faded relatively quickly. Heck, more than a few ended up getting paint jobs of their own in order to stay current. Probably helps that most of their problems were with the old Hayes code. Betty Boop could talk your ear off about the headaches THAT group caused her.

Then television got big and Bill Hanna and Joe Barbara came into the scene. Now, I have no small respect for those two. They were EASILY some of the biggest geniuses of their craft, but their Made For TV Toons pretty much flipped the table on inter Toon relations. Cartoons just weren’t being played in movie theaters anymore, and most of the current guard were just too expensive to work with the more limited budgets TV had to offer. So along came those two with cheaper alternatives, and just like that huge swaths of Toons were now completely out of work. Warner Bros, despite airing their old shows and attempting to get with the times with cheaper cartoons never quite recovered from that blow, MGM had to sell off just about everything to Hanna Barbara, and Disney had to stick to full theatrical releases until the 90’s when they found a good middle ground between quality and cost. As you might imagine a LOT of Theater Toons have a bad grudge against the TV Toons.

So, left with a suspect list that was only limited by clothed redheads and age, a list that was substantial even with those limitations, I was left with no other option but to go to the alley where George was found.

The alleyway was honestly not much to write about. Even in Toontown, if you’ve seen one back alley you’ve seen em all. Walls covered in posters, piles of trash, the sounds of cats freaking out from something getting knocked over, and the odd bit of graffiti. Only thing that made this stand out was the police tape set up and the chalk outline where George’s comatose body was found. (With the outline showing that his pants were around his ankles funnily enough.)

What? You’re shocked that Toontown has a police force? Of course they do, they just come in two varieties. You got the weasels who are corrupt bastards even after Doom and the Toon Patrol bit the big one, and the rest just plain suck at police work. I mean, a bank gets hit for over a million simolians, and then a few months later some guy starts running for a judge position and essentially buys his way into office, and no one thinks that’s a little strange? Yeah you could say the cops in L.A. should’ve noticed something but A. Most people I find generally don’t keep up with the goings on in Toontown one way or another and B. The only guy who DOES was in a drunken, depressed stupor six days out of seven back then so they at least had SOMETHING of an excuse.

A cursory look around the place didn’t turn up much, just some strewn trash. Not that I expected much anyway, give the cops in this town SOME credit, they do this much at least, so I was forced to break out the gloves and get a bit more involved.

Ugh, rooting through trash. Another wonderful high point of this damned job. If it’s not people trying to toss out evidence, or other people burying it under all kinds of nastiness, it’s just evidence that is horrible to handle in and of itself. Added fun, whoever our perp is, they clearly knew what they were doing. Pretty much everything I could find clearly belonged to George, a pair of futuristic looking shoes, blue pants, a white shirt with a propped collar, and a pair of boxer shorts with stars and rocket ships on them.

I was about to call it quits here when I noticed something odd. Underneath a trash can I saw what looked to be a long red string. I took a closer look and low and behold, it wasn’t string. It was another long lock of red hair, just like I found on George. Feeling emboldened, I lifted up the trash can and found something rather interesting.

It was a wadded up hankie. Specifically, it was a wadded up hankie with purple paint stains on it. Now, Toons don’t really tend to have fingerprints. If they aren’t wearing gloves, then they just weren’t THAT detailed. But if they grip something long enough and hard enough, then they tend to leave some paint behind them. (Yes, get your jokes in on how many times I’ve needed to clean with turpentine after a few rounds with Cindy. I can promise you it was more than a few times.)

So now I had a better idea of what I was looking for here, red hair, purple hands, and most likely female. Before I could bag up my new evidence though, I noticed something on the corner of the cloth. A little marking that was hard to distinguish, but had two letters that any Toon fetishist worth their salt would know right off the top of their head.

I&P.

Looks like I was going into L.A. for a drink or two.

\----------------------------------------

The Ink and Paint club. It got its start back in prohibition as a place where folks could enjoy a drink and a show with an all Toon venue. The entertainment has changed, the style has changed (pretty certain the place is being run like a Toon Hostess club now), the clientele has changed, but at its heart it’s still the same as it ever was.

A mixture of some of my best and worst moments in life occurred in this club. Lost my virginity and my career on the same night here, met some of my worst friends and best enemies here, and found some of the best and worst drinks ever at its bar, and I still make sure I visit the place at least once a year.

So then why was I stuck at the damned door!?

“Come on Bongo!” I shouted as I pounded on the metal door before me. “I said Walt sent me! Lemme in already!” The eye slot in the top slid open, revealing a pair of bloodshot red eyes. I VERY unfriendly voice growled out soon after.

“Sorry Mus.” The gorilla in a monkey suit said from behind the metal door. “Between Valiant and you, management is done allowing you pervert P.I.s in.”

“For the love of, THAT WASN’T MY FAULT! Blame the shutterbugs working for the Reporter!”

“Sorry, outta my hands.”

The slot slid shut, leaving m alone to stew in my aggravation before I reached into my jacket for the universal key to any lock, a rolled up thing of dollars.

Another knock, a quick wave, and I was inside with a now happy Bongo, and a newfound need to see this case finished if only so that I could actually eat this week.

“Have a nice day Mus!” Bongo chortled as he flipped through the bills I’d given him. Not wanting to get on the bad side of an ape five times my body weight, I kept silent and walked forward into the main area of the club.

At the time the place was going through a bit of a beatnik theme. Toons would take the stage reading poetry (mostly dirty limericks, but a few funny poems did show up every now and again), patrons would gather in groups smoking cigarettes and sipping coffee, snapping would take the place of applause, and everyone was wearing a beret.

That said though, the place was still very much the old speakeasy. The octopus bartender was still in the back and mixing drinks, the penguins were still darting about taking and delivering orders (and before you ask, YES they still do that damned on the rocks gag), between every poetry reading there was a more “traditional” act with Toon slapstick or one of the club’s classic acts, and then there were the…

“Cigars, cigarettes?” I heard a somewhat high pitched and VERY familiar voice near me, a voice that I REALLY had no desire of meeting the owner of. “Cigars, cigarettes, ANON!?”

I slowly turned to the source of the voice, and yep. There she was. Clad in that black micro-dress, with the little garter around one of her legs, was Betty freaking Boop in the Black and White.

“Well…” she stated uncomfortably, clearly trying to avoid looking right at me, “It’s been awhile hasn’t it? Haven’t seen you since…”

“Since I was a cop, yeah.” I finished for her.

Okay, for those of you who haven’t figured it out by now, the Toon woman I was caught sleeping with was Betty. Yeah. Not ever gonna say I completely regret it, but I ain’t gonna stop ya for making fun of me for that one. Betty was a sex bomb in her heyday, and I’d be glad to give her another go, but even I have to admit she’s rather awkwardly designed. That said though, among Toon Girls the shorter ladies are a class all their own when it comes to sex.

Three words; Like, A, Vice.

“So…”I began awkwardly, “How have things been going with you?”

“Well enough.” Still not looking at me, but sounding more upbeat at least, “Still haven’t gotten any real acting work lately, but I’ve been getting requests to start moichandising!”

Really? Can’t say I ever saw that coming. “Merchandising?” I asked.

“Yeah!” She then turned to me, clearly over the initial embarrassment, “Apparently a lot of people have been buying up my old memorabilia lately, and the studio wants to try and branch out into newer items! They want me to pose for Shirts next week! Can you imagine? Me on a shirt?”

I just nodded, genuinely happy for the little lady. Seeing that she was in a cheerful mood, I opted to see if I couldn’t use her good mood to perhaps get a lead on something.

“That’s honestly great to hear Betty! Glad things are starting to look up for you! That said, I can’t say I’m here just to be here I’m afraid. I’m trying to find someone, and I think they might be here.”

Betty’s eyes widened at that. (Quite the feat considering how wide her eyes normally are) “Really? Nothing too bad I hope?”

“Oh no, no,” I lied through my teeth, “Just someone looking for a Cinderella sort of deal.”

“Really? How romantic!”

“Yeah, but pretty much all they have to go on are these items.” I then pulled out the baggies of hair locks and the paint stained handkerchief. “Any idea who these belonged to?”

The sudden downcast look Betty gave me pretty much told me she knew exactly who had these items originally, and what she said next confirmed it. “Sorry Anon, but if your client is looking for the goyil I think he is, he’s gonna be barking up the wrong tree.” She then gestured to an empty table near the stage. “If you’re really determined to find her though you might as well get settled. She’s one of the acts tonight.”

With a quick shrug of my shoulders, I thanked Betty, buying a pack of smokes along with it, and settled in for the shows.

Good lord, I have no idea if I came at a bad time or what but the poems were just absolute garbage. Not even kidding here, I was lucky if they had any RHYTHM let alone rhyming. Pretty much the only thing keeping me in my seats were the more traditional acts with the likes of individuals Woody Woodpecker and Screwy Squirrel in a “fuck the other guy over” competition. Even then, as the hours drug on and I came no closer to my perp, I was close to just leaving and trying to figure out who all was listed on the venue and working that night when I noticed something odd. Pretty much every man in the room had moved close to the stage when I wasn’t paying attention.

The music and singing that filled the area quickly clued me in on the why much to my own growing excitement.

First came the singing. Soft, and seductive, the kind of voice that could make a man hard from hearing it.

Then, up on the stage, the curtain moved slightly as an impossibly long and slender leg in a sparkling red high heel peeked out. The curtains were then flung to the sides revealing a band made up of crows, and on the center stage was her.

Jessica Rabbit.

Now look, Cindy and Red? Easily two of the hottest little numbers in Toon Town without question. Long legs, nice asses, beautiful voices and faces, large and bouncy tits, the works, but neither of them compare to Jessica, and they’d be the first to admit it. They’re smoking hot, but Jessica is pure sex.

Long legs? Jessica’s were even longer (making her taller too I should mention). Large breasts? Jessica’s were that much bigger and bouncier. Nice Ass? Jessica’s is frigging heart shaped while clothed. The faces and voices? I’ve already explained how Jessica’s SINGING can put a spring in your step, and her face is just as much a knockout as Cindy’s with the added allure of the hiding her face thing she does with her hair. Hell, even her dress is somehow more alluring, exposed back and upper parts of her breasts and the single exposed leg, and she’s actually covering more of herself than Red or Cindy do in their singing outfits!

What followed Jessica striding out onto the stage was a sight that I’ll probably carry with me to my grave. Rubbing her ass on the side of the stage as she slid down, how she strode across the stage always exposing one of her legs and sometimes raising up her skirt with her foot just a little bit, her hips swinging with every step, every little thing she did was meant to drive men wild, but none of us could really bring ourselves to move from our tables. Oh, one guy tried to get a peek up her dress, and another stood up to get a closer look, but all the former got for his trouble was getting shoved away from the stage by one of her feet, and the latter got gently pushed back down into his chair. Simply put, none of us were gonna do a damned thing that Jessica didn’t allow. It was domination without a single whip or bit of leather, I’ve never seen anything quite like it since.

Then she strode off the stage near me.

At first she just messed around with some guy next to me, pinching his cheeks in a rather mocking manner (though the sight of her cleavage as she bent over to do it…) before slowly striding over to me, and sitting in my lap (and I swear she was intentionally grinding against my erection with her ass), and slowly leaning towards me with her lips puckered up, her breath from her singing brushing against my own lips. Just as we were about to connect she pushed me back and quickly stood back up, never so much as breaking the song for even a second.

She then got back up on the stage, but opted to lay down on it in front of me instead of standing. She then reached down, grabbing both halves of my coat and drug me towards her, bringing our faces closer again, her lips almost barely touching me before she just let me slide back as she sung he final few notes of her song and strode off back to the curtains.

To this day, I’m STILL not certain what song she was singing. People tell me it was “Why Don’t You Do Right?” and I pretty much have to take them at face value on that.

“She still knows how to put on a show huh Anon?” I heard Betty say to me in an amused voice. I jumped a fair bit at that, only for Betty to laugh a bit. “I swear, she may not be too funny, but what she keeps doing to you men is always a riot!”

“Uh, she didn’t do anything!” I stammered out, not even fooling myself, “I was just faking it!” As Betty laughed harder at my expense, I settled down and tried to recollect my thoughts, which was actually rather hard to do. I kept having images flashing through my head of a scarlet temptress and all of the things I’d like to do with her. Good lord she was almost completely perfect in her design, from her green eyes to her long red…wait a second.

I pulled out my evidence baggies again and took a closer look at the hair. Not nearly as long, but that could be explained by being broken or cut by something and the shade was a near exact match to Jessica’s. I then noticed my jacket and noticed she had gripped the sides hard enough to leave paint. Dark, purple paint. I pulled up the hankie and yep. Another match in shade, and if I could get a better feel for them both I’d bet my next paycheck the texture would be an exact match.

There really was no two ways about it, all the evidence was pointing to Jessica Rabbit as the perp.

But why? It doesn’t make any sense. Granted, Roger was among those hit hard by the shift to television but he bounced back up on his feet well enough by shifting to co starring in movies with human actors, and Jessica herself was one of the bigger names to encourage getting along with the new generation of Toons. Even then, why go after the Jetsons? It would’ve made more sense to start earlier or with an older group of TV Toons like The Flintstones, and why sabotage them the way she had?

I had my perp dead to rights, but there were still too many questions that were crying for an answer. Fortunately, you don’t last as long as I have in Toon Town without being something of a quick thinker.

“Well Betty,” I began smoothly, “can’t say you were wrong there. I’m guessing you figured out those items were Jessica’s before I did huh?”

“Yep.” She stated with a degree of sympathy. “Sorry to say, your client is barking up the wrong tree. Jessica ain’t leaving Roger for nothing.”

“Sad to say you’re right.” I replied desperately hoping I wasn’t rolling my eyes at hearing that and knowing what I knew. “Still, do you think it’d be possible to at least meet with Mrs. Rabbit? I hate to come all this way just to NOT deliver the message, and I should at least get her rejection down for him.”

Betty looked reluctant at first before letting out a soft sigh. “You’re lucky you’re so cute Anon. Follow me, it’s about time for my break anyway.”

With that, I stood up from the table, and followed Betty into the employee’s area and into the backstage.

\-----------------------------------------------------

I really don’t have much to say about the backstage of the Ink and Paint. It had everything you’d think it would, sandbags, ropes with pulleys, stagehands darting about with various props and the like, again, just like with alleyways, you see one you’ve seen them all. Really, the main interesting thing about the place was the number of penguins and gorillas running around.

Thankfully, it didn’t take us long to come to a series of doors, most of which were marked with stars, but one in particular stood out with a name on its star. Jessica Rabbit.

Did I really have to tell you that? The name on the star? I mean, where else was I gonna end up? In the bathroom for a crap or something? Frigging writing conventions I swear.

Anyway, Betty reached out to knock on the door, and I swear I heard something stumbling around, like something had a sudden start. Before I could think too hard on that, I heard a voice echo out from behind the door.

“Yes, who is it?”

“It’s Betty, Jessica.” The black and white Toon lady answered. “You’ve got someone here who wants to talk to you.”

A long moment passed before Jessica spoke up again from the other side of the door. “He’s not a paparazzi is he? I had enough to deal with in that regard yesterday.”

Betty let out a little chuckle. “No Jessica, he’s not. He’s an entirely different kind of scumbag!” The snort I let out at that caused Betty to erupt into more chuckles. “He’s a detective. Says he’s here representing an admirer of yours and wanted to deliver a message from him.”

Another long moment passed before I heard what sounded like a spectacularly aggravated sigh and the sound of boxes being moved around and a light spray. “Alright, I can see him.” Jessica said soon after the sounds of spraying stopped.

With that, Betty stepped around me. “Now you be on your best behavior Anon,” she said playfully, “you’ve gotten in enough hot water around here as it is.” She then strode off back the way we came. With that, I opened up the door and walked right in.

They say you can tell a lot about an actor/actress about their dressing room. Sure you’ve got things like the various knick knacks laying about, in Jessica’s case that amounted to a rather stunning level of professionalism in that all she had were various makeup kits and not much in terms of the personal touches, but the main thing to look at was the size of the room. The bigger it was, the more the establishment wanted to keep the talent the star provided.

If Jessica’s room was any indicator they REALLY wanted to keep her around. The place was easily about the size of my office, giving it room for a dresser with a large mirror that had most of the aforementioned makeup on it, a rather large bed, a loveseat, another much taller dresser, and sitting on the right seat of the loveseat with an indifferent leer in her eye was Jessica herself, now clad in a non sparkling version of her dress but still wearing the gloves and heels, one of her legs draped over the other and exposing themselves quite nicely. I could just about see the hem of her stockings when she “hemmed” herself.

“Excuse me,” she began somewhat irritated, “Betty said you had a message for me Mr….?” She let that rail off as she rotated her right hand towards me.

Jumping a bit at realizing I’d been staring, I quickly reached out and shook the long haired redhead’s hand. “Sorry about that, the name’s Mus madam. Anon E. Mus.”

She smirked at hearing that. “Well no wonder you’re a detective. With a name like yours I can’t imagine you had many options.”

I blanched a little bit. Yeah, I’ve gotten used to that joke, but by that point I was still a bit sore over it. “If I only had a dollar Mrs. Rabbit. Anyway, I’m sorry to say that I’m not actually here to deliver a message, though I AM here on a case.”

“I see,” she said warily, “and just what exactly do you want from me?” She slowly slid her left hand towards the crack in the center of the loveseat.

I quickly figured that whatever was in the crack of the couch was not likely to be healthy for me, and I’m not ashamed to admit that I panicked a fair bit. “JUST SOME QUESTIONS! JUST SOME QUESTIONS I SWEAR!” As her hand moved away from the crack in the cushioning, and my breathing started calming down, I noticed something odd about the air. I could taste a fair amount of perfume in the air, which was normal for a lady’s dressing room, but there was some odd taste that was oddly familiar. A musky taste. Weird.

“So then,” Jessica said as she leaned back in her seat and gestured to the empty spot on the loveseat which I gratefully took, “What was it you wanted to ask me?”

“Well Mrs. Rabbit, are you familiar with a Toon man by the name of George Jetson?”

Now, any cop will tell you that a big part of any interrogation, either in a precinct or in less “official” areas, is watching your perp’s body language. You’d be AMAZED at how often the average criminal gives themselves away at just the right question being asked. Now Toons are usually a bit more difficult. You never know when they’re flinching because you’ve struck a nerve, or if they’re just twitchy and prone to overacting to begin with.

Lucky for me, despite showing up in her husband’s cartoons more often than not, Jessica is not one of those Toons that are prone to overacting (Not that she doesn’t mind you, but it’s not something she does often). That question caused her eye to widen a bit before returning to its half-lidded gaze.

“I have heard of the man, but I can’t say that I’ve met him. All I know is that he’s part of Hanna Barabera’s new show. Why? Did something happen to him?”

I nodded my head. “Fraid so. During filming of the pilot episode for his show he apparently kept disappearing for days at a time, only to pop back up and with a few screws loose.” There we go, she turned her head away from me. I’m tap dancing on some nerves here. “Yeah, his wife,” another twitch, “hired me on to investigate what had been going on with him. Apparently his constant disappearances have put the show at risk of being canceled.” Oh, that was a big one. Now she’s looking at her hands. “Funny thing, when I checked him out he had all the signs of being all banged out so to speak. Distant and vacant, only repeating certain words over and over…”

She interrupted me at this point, “That’s all rather distressing to hear Detective, but what does any of that have to do with me?”

“I’m getting to that Mrs. Rabbit, you see, in my inspection of Mr. Jetson I discovered something odd. A strand of long red hair. Too long, and too different in its shade to be his own hair, and those same factors disqualified Mrs. Jetson. So I moved onto the alley where they found him originally. Whoever it was that plowed his brains out had done a pretty good job of trying to clean up any evidence they could’ve left behind, but they got a bit sloppy in hiding what they used to hide their involvement.”

At this I pulled out the baggie with the hankie made sure the purple paint stains were visible and put it close to my jacket so she could see how the colors matched. Jessica’s visible eye widened significantly at the sight. “So I have to ask Mrs. Rabbit, just why?”

Rather than say anything, Jessica instead leapt from the loveseat and started running towards the door. Thankfully, I was that much quicker and was able to leap off the seat and grab her by the waist, lifting her up and pinning her arms to her sides as I walked backwards and fell back into the seat, her ass rubbing against my crotch as she tried to squirm away from me.

Yeah, I noticed that. If you’re saying you wouldn’t you’re a damned liar.

“For crying out loud Mrs. Rabbit calm down!” I growled out. “You’re not in any kind of trouble yet! I wanted to hear just why you’ve been doing this before I did anything!”

Jessica stopped squirming in my grip and seemed to settle down. Deciding to take a risk, I let my grip loosen, and she opted to just slide off my lap and onto an open area of the loveseat, still keeping her head down and not meeting my gaze.

“I suppose there wouldn’t be any point to arguing my innocence at this point, would it Mr. Mus?”

“Fraid not Mrs. Rabbit. Not exactly a lot of redheads out there with purple. I mean, they’d accuse Mrs. Jetson since she’s the only other Toon I can think of who matches up with that description, but considering she’d be losing out big if the show didn’t go through, it’s not likely she’d be convicted of anything.”

She let out a bitter chuckle at that. “Brought low by my own paint. Betty would never let me live it down. A moment passed before she continued on, “Would you believe that I actually wasn’t trying to sabotage George’s show? Or trying to kidnap him?”

“I actually figured as such. So why did you do what you did?”

Jessica was quiet a longer moment this time before finally answering me. “Tell me Anon, how many different kind of Toons do you think there are out there?”

Can’t say I was expecting that question. “Well, I know you’ve got the comedy Toons, dramatic Toons, Toons with a focus on action and adventures are becoming more common, why do you ask?”

A rather bitter smile formed on Jessica’s lovely face. “What kind of Toon do you think I am Mr. Mus?”

That…had left me rather flabergastered I’ll readily admit. I hadn’t thought of it, but Jessica really does stand out as a sore thumb among Toons from her era. She was certainly a sex bomb in the same vein as Red and Cindy, but those two still had their moments of wackiness that ensured they were recognized as comedy Toons. Jessica had her moments yes, but most of her humor came from other’s reactions to her. She could’ve been a dramatic Toon, but Jessica’s looks were too exaggerated to take too seriously in a drama.

“I…I honestly don’t have any idea Mrs. Rabbit.”

Jessica’s smile became a bit less bitter as she leaned forward, giving me a very blatant and lovely view of her cleavage, and started crawling towards me, forcing me to lean back as she crawled atop of me. “Let me tell you Anon, I am a Toon who was meant for a more…adult audience.”

Adult? The hell did she mea…oh. Oh my.

For those of you at home, Toons are entertainers by nature and design, but what a lot of people don’t realize is that the form of entertainment differs quite wildly. Most think of them as comedians, somehow forgetting that most big name Toon productions tend to be more dramatic. Just look at old school Disney movies like Cinderella and Snow White. Family friendly sure, but by and large, not that funny. Jessica however, was apparently never created for the mainstream forms of entertainment. Rather, she was drawn for more adult only entertainment.

Yeah. Toon porn, and if Jessica was any indicator, it was Human on Toon.

What? Are you that shocked that porn was a thing back then? Kid, every generation likes a good jerk off session, we just hid that fact more back in those days. Doubly so for something involving Toons, and TRIPLY so for that particular Taboo, at least on our end.

The thing of it all though? Toons NEED to entertain. It’s written into them. If they can’t work a crowd in their preferred manner they start going more than a little loopy. For the dramatic Toons it’s not so hard, they just have to put on a play in a park, with some even hitting up the stages, (The fairies from Sleeping Beauty actually make for a decent witch trio in Macbeth funnily enough) but porn Toons? It’s a lot harder for them to get their fix. They’ll try with other Toons, but it almost never really works. If they even have the parts, they’ll always be lacking something the other Toon needs. It’s like giving a crack addict an energy drink; it may help simulate the high, but it never reaches the full heights the addict would get from the real thing.

“S-s-so!” I stammered out, “you were made for porn!”

“That’s right.” Jessica groaned out as she reached out and started unbuttoning my shirt, “I was made for bedrooms rather literally. But ever since I married Roger I’ve tried so very,” she reached down with one hand to grasp at my quickly growing erection “VERY hard, but Paddy Cake just isn’t enough. George, he was just willing to help me scratch my itch. In fact, he was the latest in a rather long line of Toon men willing to help.”

I quickly grabbed the hand she was using to rub my pants covered shaft. “But what about your husband!? Couldn’t he help you!? I mean, you were trying so long for him right?”

Jessica paused at that, going nearly completely stiff as my words reached her ears. I was about to talk to her again when she started shaking. Before I could ask what she was doing she looked up and stared right at me with tears in her visible eye.

“No Mr. Mus. He can’t. Do you honestly think I’d be traipsing off with other Toons if he could!? Do you think I’d be risking our livelihoods and good name if he could!? He doesn’t have the parts for it!”

Well that was a shock. “Wait, but he wears pants. The overalls…”

“He didn’t always have them.” Jessica said miserably. “He got his start as a wild rabbit extra in Disney shorts, but when Warner Brothers and slapstick started getting big he opted to change his look and move into slapstick comedy.” She sniffed a bit before scowling a little bit out of what looked to be frustration, “It doesn’t really matter anymore anyway. Toon men just aren’t cutting it for me anymore! For Walt’s sake, do you know what just the scent of a human man does to me now?”

She then grabbed my hand and forced it under her dress and against her panty clad crotch, revealing to me that she was practically dripping from sheer arousal. “All I did was smell your scent back during my show, and that was enough to drive me absolutely crazy! I was masturbating when Betty brought you here!”

Well that explained the abundance of perfume mixed with the odd taste in the air.

“I’ve been trying so hard to be good,” she sobbed rather hysterically, “trying so hard to be a loyal loving wife, but it’s no use! I am bad Mr. Mus!” Jessica sobbed into my chest. “I’m so very bad and I can’t help it! You have no idea how hard it is being a woman like me!”

Oh lord, so that explains it. Poor Jessica. I came into this expecting to find a bitter Toon with a grudge, instead I found a desperate woman in need of help. Help I was MORE than happy to provide.

Yeah, yeah, I resisted at first with Jane, but not with Jessica. Cram it, like you would do any different with that opportunity.

Without a word, I put my hand under Jessica’s chin and lifted her head up to look at me. I then leaned forward and pressed my lips against her full red ones. We stayed like that for a moment, Jessica apparently stunned at what was happening before I felt her gloved hands grab onto my head and pull me against her harder, a loud moan coming from the starlet. Before too long, I felt her tongue pressing against my lips, prompting me to part them and meet her with my own tongue, the two organs wrestling each other as soon as they met.

As this went on I could feel Jessica whimper slightly as she began grinding her crotch against my constrained erection, causing me to groan into her mouth. Seeing that she was eager to move forward, I grabbed hold of her hips and flipped us around so that she was under me, breaking our kiss in the process.

I looked down at the redhead beneath me, her lips curled up in a lusty smile as she leered at me, her more than generous chest rising and falling with every breath she took. I reached up with both of my hands and grabbed hold of her dress covered tits, causing her to gasp and archer her back. Good gravy, but even with cloth in the way, Jessica’s tits were a joy to hold. Every squeeze would cause her the cloth covered flesh in my hands to overflow between my fingers.

I couldn’t take it anymore, I grabbed the sides of the top of her dress and yanked it down with one firm pull, sending her breasts bouncing wildly for a moment before they finally settled down, jutting up without so much as a hint that they would droop to the side. I honestly couldn’t help but stare at them for a bit. Put bluntly, Jessica’s breasts were nothing short of glorious. Each one was so big that I could wrap both of my hands around one and still not cover it up, topped with bright pink nipples that looked like they were crying out to be sucked on, they were firm, yet every time Jessica took a breath they jiggled slightly.

I must’ve been staring for a bit, because the next thing I felt was Jessica’s gloved hand slapping my face lightly, her face looking quite amused. “See something you like detective?” She said as he shook her chest side to side lightly.

I just leaned forward and started kissing her again, not as deep or with tongue, instead I opted for light pecks, kisses she quickly returned, our lips smacking with every separation as her tits pressed against my chest. Eventually I began trailing down her jaw and then her neck, sucking hard enough to leave marks, Jessica shivering and moaning all the while as I went. Soon enough, I found myself at eye level with her bosom.

I then leaned forward a started kissing, sucking and licking at her right breast. There was no rhyme or pattern to it, I just wanted to taste her, feel her. I buried my face into her tit flesh just to feel her firm softness envelop me. Eventually I found myself moving towards the peak, where I found myself next to her right nipple. Again, I kissed it a few times, watching it slowly harden more and more with each peck, then I moved on to licking it, feeling the nub of flesh against my tongue before I finally latched onto it and began sucking.

My left hand meanwhile, was keeping busy with her remaining breast, groping and squeezing at it when I wasn’t pinching and squeezing her left nipple or jiggling her tit with light slaps.

Jessica was squirming under me at this point, her legs grinding together in a desperate attempt to sooth the heat in her pussy as she pressed her chest forward, mashing more of her massive breast into my face, moaning and hissing all the time. Her hands started gripping at my coat and shirt, struggling at first, but managing to get them off of me after I stopped playing with her chest and helped her, leaving my own torso bare. I quickly returned to her chest, this time focusing most of my efforts on her left side while my right hand played with her right while Jessica’s hands roamed around my naked back, rubbing and squeezing me.

“Oh yes,” she moaned, “it’s been so long since I felt a human’s touch Mr. Mus. I just can’t get over how good it feels just to feel you!”

“Call me Anon Jessica,” I muttered around her left nipple before gently grabbing it with my teeth, and pulling it upwards until I let go of it, sending her breast falling back down with a small quake. “I’d say we’re a bit past first name basis here.” I then moved my head towards the center of her chest, where I enveloped my head in between her bosoms, rubbing my head back and forth in the fleshy mountains. “Gotta say, you don’t feel too bad yourself.” I said, muffled by the softness around me.

I suppose Jessica was done playing at this point. She grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me off her and pushing me into a sitting position. She then moved herself so that she was straddling my legs and with one smooth and surprisingly strong jerk, swung us around so that I was sitting properly on the loveseat with her still straddling me, her legs on the sides of my own.

Her hands darted down to my pants where she quickly undid my belt and pants before pulling them and my boxers down just enough for my erection to pop out, and Jessica’s eye to widen at the sight of it.

“Oh…oh my.” She whispered as her hands gently stroked my shaft, “I never knew they could get this big…”

Not gonna lie, the fact that I could impress an ex porn Toon did wonderful things for my ego. I was riding that high all week.

“Well mine does Jessica.” I said as my hands slid under her dress and started rubbing her stocking clad thighs. “But how about we talk about that later? Pretty certain we have other matters to deal with.”

Jessica shook her head a bit to snap herself out of her daze before moving up a bit and moving her dress out of the way, revealing a pair of black lacey panties under a white garter belt connected to her stockings. She then reached down and shifted her panties out of the way, revealing her dripping wet snatch. With one smooth motion, she slid down, engulfing my member entirely in her warm depths.

“Oh yes!” She moaned out as her arms clung to me.

What happened next still boggles my mind. The second Jessica impaled herself on me she let out a loud groan and started shivering as her visible eye rolled to the back of her head. It wasn’t until I noticed that our pelvises were drenched in her fluids that I realized what happened. She came, hard, just on me entering her.

Just how pent up was this woman!?

Eventually, Jessica came down from her high and slumped on top of me, gasping for breath.

“S-sorry.” She gasped out. “It’s just been so long since I was with a human. I don’t know why, but it’s always so much more intense than with a Toon.”

I let out a little chuckle at that. “Well, perhaps you’re just drawn that way?” That crack resulted in Jessica giving me a light slap to the side of my head.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let Eddie include that bit in his memoirs.” She grumbled.

Rather than continue that line of discussion, I started grinding my hips against Jessica’s own, drawing a light coo from the Toon sexbomb in my arms. “Well Jessica, you might have gotten off, but I’m still ready to go here.”

Jessica just nodded before grabbing hold of my shoulders for leverage and slowly rising and falling on my shaft, her breasts bouncing with every move as the sounds of her ass slapping against my thighs mixed with our own moaning and groans.

Okay, you remember how I said Cindy pussy was like getting a handjob while inside her? Jessica’s was like getting a blowjob while inside her. Every time she lifted herself up, it felt like something was sucking on me, trying to drag me upwards. Hell, I had to constantly pull my hips down to not be yanked up with her every time she went up.

“Come on Anon!” Jessica grunted out. “Really give it to me! I need it!”

Well, when a woman asks. I moved my hands to her hips and took a firm hold on them. Then, on the tip of her rising up, I thrust my hips forward, slamming myself inside her and drawing a sharp gasp out of Jessica. I then lifted her up till just the head of my shaft was in her before slamming her down again.

“OH YES!” She shrieked, flinging her head back and hopefully not attracting Bongo’s notice, “MORE ANON! USE ME! PLEASE!”

With more force I continued to use Jessica as a sex toy, lifting her up and down over and over, faster and harder with each motion, her tits bouncing wildly with ever motion, almost adding the sound of light applause from every time they smacked into each other. Eventually though, I could feel my limit approaching.

“Jessica, I’m coming!” I grunted out, trying to hold on as best as I could.

“DO IT!” She screamed, “CUM INSIDE ME! I NEED TO FEEL IT!”

With one last slam, and a loud grunt from me, I came deep into Jessica’s depths, sending the long haired redhead into spasms as she came alongside me, her arms clinging to me as she shook and quivered. Eventually we both came down, Jessica collapsing onto me with her breasts being pressed flat against me, as I nearly went limp on her couch, our collected fluids pooling between us.

A few moments passed before I felt something pressing against the side of my neck. Looking down I could see Jessica moving her head up and down my neck, a soft sucking noise accompanying a soft murmur in between each noise as she went. After listening closer I realized the noise was her pecking at my neck, and the murmuring was her saying thank you in between each kiss.

Kinda ashamed that I fell asleep at that point, but given the day I’d had could you blame me? Freaking A, Cindy ALONE warranted a nap at some point

\------------------------------------------------

By the time I came to, I was in a rather odd situation. I was still in Jessica’s dressing room, but I was dressed and, thankfully, clean-ish, and Jessica was nowhere to be seen. That’s not to say I was alone mind, because sitting in a pair of chairs in front of me was a sight I REALLY wasn’t too eager to see. In one sat Jessica, and the other a white Rabbit with a tuft of red hair, and red overalls with patches.

You might know him better as Roger Rabbit. AKA, the husband of the woman I just plowed not too long ago. He then did something I honestly wasn’t expecting.

He smiled a very cheerful smile, reached out, grabbed my hand, and started shaking it hard enough I’m pretty certain it loosened my fillings. “P-p-p-p-pleased ta meetchya pal! How ya doin!?” he shouted out with no small amount of cheer.

“J-j-j-just f-f-f-f-fine sir!” I stammered out through the handshake, trying desperately to keep my eyes in my head “W-w-what’s g-g-g-going on?”

Roger then went into a spiel about things with him and Jessica. Turns out, he was aware of Jessica’s…indiscretions. He knew Jessica had the issues and desires she did when they married, and while she did try and remain a loyal wife, particularly after the ugliness she’d been forced through with Maroon and the Cloverleaf thing, Roger just couldn’t provide her with everything she needed and she was suffering for it.

It turned out that Roger, not wanting to see his wife suffer, encouraged her to go looking for a “third wheel” so to speak. Someone who could scratch that itch but wouldn’t want to try and make it more than that.

It was a spectacularly weird form of cuckolding I must admit. Then again, with the whole Paddy Cake thing it was probably the equivalent of an armless man arranging for other people to hug his wife. Sure, he’d rather do it himself, but it’s not anything major.

Anyway, Jessica originally wanted to try for human men, but the only one who they could trust to keep quiet about it was already in a committed and rather happy relationship, and anyone new could be willing to sell the whole thing out to tabloids and the like. So they opted to keep it with other Toons, but that carried its own host of issues, firstly finding Toon men that had the parts, and Toon men who could hold up well under getting laid on a regular basis. Then, she found George Jetson.

George was…unique among Toons. He wasn’t a Porn Toon, but for some reason he had a resistance to that whole loopyness thing I mentioned way back, and he was apparently something of a nymphomaniac. He was sympathetic to the two, and was willing to become their third wheel. At first this seemed to work out well for all involved, but as more time went on, Jessica’s needs just grew and grew. George tried his best, but…well resistance isn’t immunity and eventually he just went loopy over and over again. There was no two ways about it, Jessica needed a human. Hence where I come in now.

“So let me get this straight,” I began, massaging my brow, “you think I’d make for a good replacement for George?”

“Well, yes.” Jessica spoke plainly. “You managed to help me deal with that issue quite well so I know you’re capable, and we all know of your own history with the tabloids so you’d be unlikely to sell this story to anyone.”

“So Whaddya say?” Roger chimed in. “You gotta admit, it’d be a sweet arrangement!”

It DID sound pretty awesome actually. A chance to fuck Jessica Rabbit on a regular basis, guilt free? Still, I could probably sweeten this deal a little bit, and help get this case a bit.

“Allright, fair enough. But I do have two caveats to add.”

“Which are?” Jessica said, suddenly all business.

“One, and this one is negotiable, Jessica signs on as my secretary. It makes sure I’m around if she needs something, and I fully admit I REALLY need a secretary.”

Jessica and Roger began whispering to each other for a bit before turning back to me.

“Deal.” Roger said. “So what’s the other thing?”

“The other thing is, you come to my office tomorrow so we can meet with Jane and clear all this up. If nothing else, I’ve got a payday waiting on this.”

Jessica sighed at that. “Fair enough. I owe her an explanation and apology at the VERY least. Why tomorrow though?”

I stood up and walked towards the door with a slight wobble. “Because I’m freaking exhausted, and I’ll be amazed if I make it home. You two have a good night.” With that, I left with as much dignity I could manage.

\------------------------------------------

Toon Town is a strange place when you get right down to it. I mean, think about it, this case had me discovering that a show put together by a family was put at risk because the husband was off with a sexy babe, and I’ve just put the wife and said babe in the same room together to explain the whole situation. With Humans you’d expect the whole thing to descend into a catfight, chairs to be thrown, hair to be pulled, at least for someone to call someone a bitch or a whore. What I got instead was…

“You poor dear.” Jane whispered as the shorter woman hugged a teary eyed Jessica. “It’s okay, I forgive you. I know you weren’t trying to hurt our show.”

Like I said, weird.

While the tears were being shed, I went to work arranging things for my “bonus”. Not much needed really, just pulling down my bed in the wall and making sure the sheets were in order. (Swear to god, this place was BUILT for P.I.s. Toon or otherwise.) Seeing everything was in order, I walked over back to the emotional redheads and cleared my throat to get their attention.

“Ahem.” I then waved as they looked at me. “Sorry to interrupt this rather touching moment ladies, but I believe we have business to finalize.”

Jane qickly straigtened herself out. “Oh yes, sorry Mr. Mus.” She then reached into a pocket on top of her skirt (seriously, where were those things? I can’t see so much as the stitching) and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. “I believe this should more than cover your costs.”

Yeah, let’s just see…that’s a lot of zeroes. I folded it back up and put it into my own pocket. As I did, I heard Jane start speaking again, this time in a much more sultry tone.

“Now then, I believe I owe you a bonus Mr. Mus?” Her eyes were heavy lidded as she lifted her skirt slightly, showing off a bit of purple stocking clad thigh. I looked to Jessica who just smiled and took a seat at my desk, her legs spread open and revealing a pair of red panties.

“Go ahead Anon.” Jessica moaned out as her fingers began tracing her panty clad lower lips, “I kind of want to give this voyeurism thing a try.”

With a quick shrug I quickly grabbed Jane, pulling the shorter redhead against me.

“Oh Mr. Mus!” She cooed. “So forcefuMMPH!”

I quickly forced my lips against hers, my tongue trying to force its way into her mouth. She was shocked for a moment, but quickly wrapped her arms around me, returning the kiss and allowing my tongue in.

What? After my turns with Jessica and Cindy had me be passive for the most, I was EAGER to be the lead right from the start.

Breaking off from Jane so I could get some air, I grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it upwards and off her with a surprising amount of ease, leaving her completely topless. I then fumbled around with her skirt in an attempt to get that off her only to be completely stymied by the thing. In response, Jane just pushed me away a bit while she undid her skirt. While she did that, I opted to get myself undressed. By the end, I was completely nude, while she was clad in just purple stockings.

“Oh dear,” she muttered wide eyed at my slowly growing erection. “That poor thing, it needs some relief doesn’t it?”

I still didn’t say anything. Instead, I just lifted Jane up bridal style, earning a squeal out of the lady, and dropping her on the mattress. I then took in a good look at her.

Jane’s figure was less exaggerated than Cindy’s or Jessica’s. She was shorter for one, easily by a full head at least, her hips weren’t as pronounced though she still had good child birthing hips, her breasts were easily the smallest of the three, making for a hand full if even that, and her ass was gropeable but didn’t have much to it. Really, the only area she came close to matching Cindy and Jessica was her legs, which were long and smooth.

Damned if she wasn’t still a sight for sore eyes though.

I climbed onto the mattress and positioned myself so that my face was lined up with her stocking clad crotch, her scent wafting into my nose. Oh lord, that smell was nothing short of enticing, I had to taste her! I grabbed at the crotch of her stockings, tearing a hole in them large enough to completely expose her dripping pussy to the world.

“Oh my,” Jessica moaned out, her fingers inside her panties and slowly stroking her lower lips, “no bra, no panties, you were ready for this, weren’t you Jane?”

I quickly dove in, lapping away at Jane’s fluids, starting with her outer lips before moving to her depths.

“OOOH!” Jane moaned out. “Well what can I say? After that face fucking Anon gave me yesterday, I was eager to see what he could doooOOOO!”

Jane’s shout there was due to me lifting her legs up on my shoulders so that her upper half was laying on the mattress, while her lower half was hanging from my shoulders, allowing me to delve deeper with my tongue, her legs kicking and flailing from excitement behind my head.

“Mmm.” Jessica moaned, kicking off her now drenched panties elsewhere in the office, “Aren’t you creative Anon? Roger and I certainly know how to pick a good third.” She then stood up and walked over to the mattress before kneeling down, continuing to finger herself with a much better view.

By this point I had stopped tasting Jane’s depths, instead focusing on her clit, licking and suckling gently at the nub, causing her to grip at the sheets whenever she wasn’t flailing like an inmate at the asylum.

“OH YES!” she shrieked, “KEEP DOING THAT ANON! SOMETHING…SOMETHING’S…AAAAUGH!” She then went stiff as a torrent of her juices flooded out, covering my face with her delectable fluids, (Seriously, her cum tasted like grapes.) before she finally went limp, breathing heavily.

I felt the mattress shift. I turned to see Jessica, now on the mattress, staring at me with a pout on her face. “Anon,” she whined, “are you gonna share that? I’d like to try some.”

“Sure,” I said with a smile as I moved my face closer to her own, “help yourself.”

Jessica then leaned in till she was inches away from my face before sticking her tongue out and licking at Jane’s juices on my face. Over and over the organ stroked my face until she had cleaned most of the cum off of me. She then turned towards the still out of it Jane.

“You know Jane, you taste rather good.” She then started crawling till her head was just above Jane’s own. “How about I give you a sample?” She then pressed her lips to Jane’s, much gentler than when I did, the smaller redhead’s eyes widening in shock for a moment before closing as she returned the kiss.

Deciding to make sure they knew I was still here, I lowered Jane’s hips until my dick was at her entrance. I then slowly slid in, causing us both to moan out from the sensation.

“Holy shit.” I grunted out. There was no two ways about it; Jane was EASILY as tight as Betty Boop had been! It was a struggle just to get half of my shaft inside her! I could see Jane wasn’t faring too much better as she gripped at the sheets again, her eyes now clenched shut.

Yeah you can’t hurt Toons, but they can still feel discomfort and pain.

Taking a bit of consideration for the lady, I waited a bit for her to get used to me. During this, Jessica finally broke the liplock she had with Jane, staring at the smaller lady with a sultry grin on her face.

“Well Jane,” she whispered, “what do you think?”

Jane was quiet for a bit before breaking out into her own smile. “Well I must say, my flavor is rather enjoyable.” She then leaned her head at me, “C’mon Anon, you practically raped my throat, you know I can take it!”

With a nod from me, I grabbed hold of Jane’s hips and started forcing my hips downward, slowly inching more of my shaft into her vice-like depths, Jane’s legs kicking behind my head all the while. Good lord, this woman was so tight it fucking HURT! Eventually though, I managed to force the rest of my dick into her pussy.

I then saw Jessica move again so that she was next to Jane’s side, her hand reaching out and rubbing the smaller girl’s lower stomach.

“Oh!” She uttered in a rather surprised tone. “I think I can feel you Anon!”

“Alright, enough fun and games!” Jane growled out, her hips rotating against mine. “Hurry up and fuck me Anon!”

Put bluntly, I obliged her. My hips started thrusting back and forth, slowly, but every thrust into was a strong one, pressing Jane’s body into the mattress with every impact, the way I had us positioned allowing me to go far deeper than I would have otherwise. Our hips slamming together every time, with Jane screaming all the while.

“OH YES! I’M…SO FULL ANON! DON’T STOP! DON’T EVER STOP!”

“Listen to her Anon!” Jessica moaned out. I looked and saw that she was back on the side of my bed, her top now pulled down and exposing her bare breasts, one hand alternating between massaging a tit and tweaking a nipple while her other hand continued to finger herself, her juices now flowing freely onto the sheets.

I reached down towards Jane, grabbing her by the back and lifting her up, bringer her face close to mine. Her eyes were wide with shock for a moment, but as I continued thrusting upwards into her, the lowered into a heated stare as she grabbed onto my the back of my neck to better stable herself.

“C’mon you little slut.” I growled out as I pumped into the animated MILF, “tell us how you’re feeling!”

“It’s amazing!” she panted out, “I…I feel something but I…I don’t know…Jessica what’s happening to me!?”

“Just let it happen Jane.” Jessica hissed out. “I don’t think Anon is too far behind you.”

“I..I can’t…Oh! OH! OH YES!”

A few more thrusts and I felt Jane’s already tight cunt practically crush my dick as she threw her head back, screaming all the while as her pussy started flooding with her cum. True to Jessica’s word, I was right there with her, flooding her depths with my seed and mixing with her fluids. Eventually, my grip on her loosened, letting the orange haired Toon slip out of my hands and onto the mattress with a soft bounce, our combined fluids pooling out from her pussy lips as she fell into a light daze.

Holy fuck, I think she was a virgin.

As I stood there, on my knees and panting for breath, I heard Jessica whisper into my ear.

“You know Anon, I haven’t cum just yet.”

Smiling, I grabbed Jessica’s arm and threw her onto her knees on the bed, her breasts shaking wildly from the force of it. I then quickly moved behind her, and moved the skirt of her dress to the side, revealing her heart shaped ass and pussy lips which were literally dripping with lust.

“Oooh!” She moaned out before shaking her hips side to side. “You can certainly be demanding can’t you Anon?” I slapped her ass, making Jessica gasp sharply as I watched her ass jiggle. I then slapped her other cheek, drawing another gasp with jiggling.

“Anooon,” Jessica moaned, “Don’t tease me like this! Can’t you see how much I need you?”

I leaned over her, my head resting on her shoulder and allowing me to whisper in her ear. “Oh I can see that VERY well Jessica, seeing you on all fours, eager for a thick hard cock after working yourself up watching another man and woman fuck. But I don’t want to SEE how much you need this, I want you to TELL me.” I then reached under her chest and started grabbing at one of her dangling tits, causing her to groan. “Well Jessica? C’mon. Tell me.”

“You big dicked bastard.” I heard her mumble. I’d bet my bottom dollar she was rolling her eyes as she said that. “Please Anon!” She whispered pleadingly, “I want you! I NEED you! My pussy has been aching to feel your dick again!”

With that, I pulled myself back, releasing my grip on her breast and moving both of them to her hips which I grabbed firmly. I then moved her up just enough so that the head of my dick was aligned with her cunt, and with one thrust, I plowed into her depths, my hips slamming into her ass.

“OH WALT!” Jessica screamed. Just as with Jane, once I was in I didn’t let up. I thrust into her harshly, again and again, her voice screaming and ass shaking with every impact, her gloved hands gripping at the sheets as the bed rocked with every thrust. As I looked down at her, I could see her tits bouncing and flailing under her, a loud clapping noise mixing with the rest of the noises as they hit each other.

“Ah! Yes Anon! Take me! Use me! Fuck me like an animal!” Deciding to oblige her, I leaned over her again, my hands moving from her hips and trailing her belly until they both reached her fleshy mountains and grabbed hold, giving me leverage enough to press my chest to her back, letting my hips thrust into her with quicker and shorter thrusts with every impact making a sharp clap, and letting me place my head back over her shoulder.

“You know Jessica,” I hissed into her ear, “Jane was much tighter than you. I know she’s smaller, but that can only amount to so much.” I started squeezing her tits tighter, making Jessica let out a loud moan. “Be honest, how many men have you been with since you left porn?” She actually shut her mouth, apparently desperate not to tell me. In retaliation, I harshly pinched her erect nipples, making her let out a quick shriek. “None of that now. C’mon. you’re with friends here.”

I heard her mutter something. “What’s that? Couldn’t make it out.” She muttered again. In response, I twisted her nipples again, this time pulling on them for good measure. THAT got her talking!

“Five! I’ve slept with five other men! All of them Toons!”

With a smirk on my face, I lifted us upwards, forcing me to thrust up as her arms wrapped around the back of my head. “Five huh?” I whispered in her ear. “Did Roger know?”

“He introduced me to them! Said they just wanted to help!”

“Hmm. And how many human men?”

She looked a bit ashamed at that one. “Three.” She whimpered, “I’ve slept with three human men.”

I started kissing and sucking at her neck. “Roger know about them too?”

“Yes…he…no. Not all of them.” She gasped out.

“Really? Who were the mystery men?”

“Please don’t make me say it!” She pleaded, her eyes actually shedding tears. “I hated every moment of it, but my honey bunny’s job was at stake!”

“Fair enough.” I let go of one of her breasts and placed it under her chin, allowing me to turn her head towards mine. “It’s a moot point anyway. You’re my girl now Jessica. Whenever you need to scratch that itch, I’ll be right there to throw you down and fuck your brains out.” She started rotating her hips at that, the rotations mixing with my thrusts. “You aren’t gonna need another man besides me for a good long while.”

She then mashed her lips to mine, her tongue desperately seeking entrance into my mouth which I granted, my own quickly wresting with hers. My thrusts returned to long and hard one’s sending her body jumping upwards with every thrust.

Soon after I felt her body stiffen as her pussy clamped down hard on my invading erection, pushing me over the edge as I came into her, her own juices flooding out as she came. Any sounds we made were muffled by the liplock as we screamed into the other’s mouth. As I came down from my high, exhaustion caught up with me and I collapsed onto my bed with Jessica still in my arms, sleep taking me soon after with the redhead’s laughter filling my head.

Hey, after what I went through the day before you think a night’s sleep is gonna be all I need? I’m good, but I’m still human.

Plus, I was only out for a few minutes. I quickly came to due to an odd sensation around my dick. I looked down to see Jessica and Jane licking and kissing at my shaft, with one of them taking the length down their throat every now and then while the other moved to my balls and ministered some affection there.

“I’m not done yet am I?” I muttered out with a rather grim kind of cheer. The two redheads stopped what they were doing and smiled right at me.

“Afraid not Anon.” Jane said cheerfully. “You saved my livelihood, so I owe you a LOT more of a bonus.”

“And you made me relive some memories I’d rather forget.” Jessica said with no small amount of mischievousness. “I’d say you owe ME a bonus for psychological damages.”

As the two stood up, I can honestly say that I was trapped between heaven and hell for the foreseeable future. Honestly, it wasn’t as bad of a situation as it’s made out to be.

End of case one.


	2. Case 2: Betty Rubble Sorrow

You ever hear of Karma? Basically, you do good things and get rewarded by the universe, you do bad things, and you get punished. When I was younger I wouldn’t have put much stock in the idea. Even now I don’t, you only gotta pay attention to the political scene to put that doubt in ya. Every now and again though, something happens that makes me rethink my stance on the subject a bit. Such as this one case back in the 70’s…

\---------

“OOH!” Jessica cooed excitedly as I pushed her against my desk, her soft ass mashing against the edge. “Mr. Mus,” she pleaded, “do I really have to pay like this?”

I looked the redhead up and down. Instead of that red cocktail dress she usually wore, she was garbed in what could only be described as a porn star version of a secretary outfit. Her top was a buttoned up white blouse that was straining to hold back her bountiful chest, her erect nipples poking through the thin cloth. Her lower half had a black mini-skirt all but wrapped around her hips and ass, her long smooth legs garbed in peach stockings, connected by a garter belt hidden by said skirt, and shining black high heels.

I smirked as I reached out and grabbed the center of her shirt before yanking it open, the sound of shredding cloth echoing out as she gasped, revealing her bare breasts with her pink nipples jutting out and hardening under the cool air. She then moaned as I began groping at her tits, both of my hands barely able to hold half of their chosen breasts.

“Oh come now Mrs. Rabbit,” I said as I leaned in closer to her face, “You and I both know that your husband hasn’t been getting work lately, and I don’t work cheaply. If you don’t have the cash to hire me, then you’ll have to pay with…” One of my hands let of the breast it was squeezing, and ducked under her skirt before rubbing the front of her already soaked panties, ”OTHER methods.”

She started squirming in my grasp, her fluids dripping down her legs and pooling on the floor. “Fine then you brute! Take me if you insist, just promise me you’ll help my husband!”

I chuckled as my hand rubbing her panty clad snatch stopped it’s ministrations. “That, my dear…” I then grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, putting her back to me before I forced her down over my desk, her tits mashing into the smooth wood as her hands struggled vainly to try and lift herself up. With one hand keeping her pinned, I used my other to lift up her skirt, revealing a black thong just barely covering any of her ass before unbuckling my belt and forcing down my pants and underwear, allowing my member complete freedom, “depends entirely on you.”

I began rubbing my dick against her soft, warm, Toon flesh, causing Jessica to groan out of a mix of desire and frustration. Deciding to be a little more playful, I slapped her ass cheeks with my member, her ass jiggling with every impact. I then pulled her panties down, letting them fall to her feet before leaning over her, nudging myself against her entrance as I put my lips against her ear.

“Any preferences?” I whispered mockingly before gently licking at her ear, causing her one, visible mascara covered eye to shut tight as she moaned. Heh. Porn Toons. Everywhere is so sensitive when you get em going.

“Just get it over with you blackmailing bastard!” She tried to spit out. Too bad she couldn’t quite keep that eager smile off her face though.

With that, I pulled her torso up a bit, letting her melons have some room to dangle, and firmly grabbed her tits to give me a better handhold as I slammed my member into her tight depths in one smooth thrust. I could all but feel her sticky juices flowing down her leg as she shuddered and moaned.

“You little slut” I whispered in her ear,”did you just cum a little bit?”

“No!” she gasped out, the shaking of her legs revealing that to be oh so much bullshit. “I..I didn’t…I would never…” *SMACK!* “AH!”

I slapped her ass to make her stop lying to me. I then started thrusting into her, deep, hard, and fast, her velvet folds clinging to me as I plunged in and out of her, my desk rocking forward with every thrust.

“AH! OH! YES!” Jessica shrieked every time my hips hit her ass. Not wanting the neighbors to start griping (yes, even in Toon Town noise complaints are a thing) I grabbed her face and turned it towards mine. Oh, now that’s an ego booster. Her visible eye had rolled up into her head, her tongue was dangling a bit, she was completely blissed out.

I forced my mouth against her’s , her moans and screams became muffled. Jessica still had enough wits to return the kiss, her tongue rubbing against my own as she pressed her own hand against the back of my head and pushed us closer together.

We continued like this for a fair bit, but all too soon I could feel myself reaching my edge. I started thrusting more rapidly, making Jessica squirm and squeal as I desperately tried to make he come before me.

“MMMMPH!” Jessica screeched into my mouth as I felt her pussy clamp down on me, her walls jerking me off as her cum poured out of her and onto the floor. That was the last straw for me. My hips jerked forward as I felt my dick expand and fire round after round inside her, my cum mixing and pouring out with her own juices.

Eventually we collapsed onto my desk, both of us panting as we attempted to catch our breath. Well, I attempted to, Jessica just laid under me and nuzzled me in the afterglow.

“Jessica…” I panted out.

“Mmm?”

“You have some odd roleplay fantasies for a girl who claims to only be drawn bad.” Jessica’s only reaction was to giggle a bit before kissing me again, much less intense than before, but I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t getting me back to full mast.

“I agree.” A new voice chimed in, clearly struggling to not laugh.

Our eyes widened as I quickly leapt off of Jessica and turned around, out mixed fluids flying off my soft dick as Jessica pulled down her skirt and turned with me.

There at my doorway stood Jane Jetson, clad in her usual purple getup, and covering her mouth with one hand while the other was wrapped around her belly, the snickering coming from her clearly telling me who it was that was talking. I then noticed that there was someone next to her. She was about Jane’s height, and oddly was completely covered up by what looked to be a tattered cloak, cave for her face which, while pretty in a similar manner to Jane’s, was currently beet red and hidden behind her hands. The new girl quickly turned about face and ran off.

“I’ll go get her,” Jane snickered, “you two just make yourselves look more…presentable…” She then darted off after the other woman, laughing up a damn storm after leaving our eyesight.

I let out a sigh as Jessica, now fully dressed and looking fresh as a daisy (How? I have no idea. Freaking Toons sometimes) handed me a roll of paper towels. “So…” I began as I started wiping myself down with the cleaning utensils, “she didn’t have an appointment did she?”

“Anon, please.” Jessica began in a mildly insulted tone, “I know you didn’t hire me for my talents as a secretary, but I can at least keep your schedules up to date.”

I nodded at that, zipping up my pants. “Right, sorry. Wonder why Jane is here then?”

\-------

“So, you may be wondering why I’m here then.” A now composed Jane said as she stood before my desk. She then gestured towards to new lady who was still standing in my doorway. “It’s because my friend here. Come on in and take your cloak off will you? You’re safe here, Mus won’t sell you out to the tabloids!”

With a little sigh, the cloaked woman took off the tattered cover, showing u all who she was. The first thing I noticed was that she was rather flat chested. I mean, I know Jessica was downright gratuitous, but even when compared to Jane this woman had nothing going on with her chest. I them paid a bit more attention to what she was dressed in, and honestly, it stood out. It was a dress in light shade of blue that seemed to be held up via a necklace/choker looking thing that was draped around her neck, but the base of it shared the same ragged look her cloak did, almost as if it was made of haphazard animal skins.

Continuing downward, I noticed that her legs and feet were completely bare. Not stocking, no socks, no shoes, nothing but peach Toon skin. Dainty little feet too, clearly one of her designers had a thing. My gaze continued upward a bit on her…okay, I think I see where the ink for her chest went because good lord those were hips. I mean, if childbirthing hips were in the dictionary, those suckers would be the picture right next to em.

Her face, as I stated before, was pretty enough. Again, more in the vein of Jane’s than Jessica’s with pleasant features and a dollop of red lipstick. Her hair was pure black with a large curl in both the front and back, the one in front going downward, and the one in back going up, all topped off with a cute little blue bow.

Oh holy crap, its Betty freaking Rubble. One of the biggest names in TV Cartoons is standing in my office.

Where my pants were down…where I was fucking my secretary like an animal…and she saw all that for god knows how long…

Crap. I could literally feel money flying away from me. No, seriously, there’s a nest of sentient flying dollars in my office somewhere.

I quickly stood up and extended a hand towards Betty, hoping she’d be willing to ignore the issue from before, attempting to talk in my most authoritative tone. “Good to meet you Miss…”

“Mrs.” Betty interrupted before shaking my hand with a warm smile, “Mrs. Rubble. You should already know that though.”

Boy, but with Jane here this conversation was certainly bringing back memories. “Sorry Ma’am, just didn’t know the state of your marriage.”

“Yes…” Betty began, clearly uncomfortable, “well…I’m afraid my marriage is why I’m here. You see…”

Seeing that Betty was clearly stalling, Jane opted to speak up. “Betty’s marriage isn’t like mine Anon. She and Barney are married on and off the set, but lately Barney has been growing more and more distant from her. They barely spend any time together, he’s been spending as little time on the set as possible, and recently we’ve been getting letters.” At this point Betty began squirming, her face contorted and clearly about to start crying. “Letters scented with another woman’s perfume.”

Well you don’t need to be Batman to see where this was going. “So you’re assuming that Barney has another lady on the side?”

“Not just any lady,” Jane continued, “we think she may be a human.”

Okay, that’s surprising on multiple levels. Granted, there ARE Toon fetishists like me who are women, but to call them rare is an understatement due to how Toon men take to sex. Yeah, you got guys like George who can handle it, but most can’t. Not to mention how Toons take to the whole Sex Vs Paddy Cake thing. My instincts were pointing me more towards the idea he was seeing a hooker more than anything.

Granted, I kept that to myself. I may be an ass, but even I’m not gonna tell a weeping lady that her husband is banging ladies of the night.

“Mind if I see the letter?” Jane nodded and pulled the letter out of a pocket in her dress and handed it to me.

Now, I’m not one for poetry, I’ll be the first to admit that fact, but this? This was something else. You could practically feel the emotion coming off the paper. Love, lust, joy, this thing was passionate. I’d transcribe it, but…eh…effort.

“Okay,” I began, “there is most likely another woman involved. So I take it you want me to find anything concrete?”

“Yes.” Betty croaked out. Out of sympathy I handed her the roll of paper towels to give the poor woman something to cry into. “I…I hope I’m wrong about this, I really do, but I can’t stand this! I love my husband Mr. Mus, and I WANT to trust him, but…”

“Can’t deny what’s in front of ya.” I interrupted. “Gotta applaud ya on that, seen WAY too many women stick with a dud of a relationship by ignoring the obvious.”

She nodded at that. “So, I need to know, and Jane recommended you. Mr. Mus, please, find out everything you can!”

I just nodded and smiled warmly. “Just go talk to Jessica,” I motioned to said redhead’s desk, “she’ll give you my going rates and I’ll get to work.”

Betty nodded and walked over to Jessica’s desk. Jane got up to go with her only to be stopped by me grabbing her by her skirt.

“Not that I mind the extra work Jane, but I’m assuming that there’s a reason you sent Betty to me beyond just being a good friend.”

Jane looked a little guilty. “Yeah, there is. I let go of her skirt and she turned back towards me. “I’m sorry Anon, but I recommended you because I know you can keep this quiet.”

“Okay, why do you need this quiet then?”

Jane sighed. “Because it’s not just Betty and Barney’s marriage on the line here, it’s her show, and possibly others. You know how badly George and Jessica could’ve screwed things up, but the Flintstones is a flagship title. A scandal there could have a nasty ripple effect.”

Made sense to me. Shit rolls downhill after all, and a good sex scandal in “good, wholesome” entertainment had the potential to be an outright monsoon.

“Jane?” Betty’s called out, her voice oddly muffled. We looked over to see Betty’s face was currently buried in between Jessica’s cloth covered melons as the tall, busty red head gently stroked the smaller woman’s back in an attempt to comfort her. “Everything’s set up, can we go?”

Jane let out a giggle at that. Sure Betty. Well Anon, we hope to hear from you soon. Preferably with news that we’re just being paranoid.” With that, she grabbed Betty, and Betty’s cloak and left my office.

Well, this was certainly something. A case of potential infidelity, celebrities, the future of television, all on my shoulders. I’d have to get to work on this ASAP.

I then heard what sounded like a desk rocking a bit coming from Jessica’s desk. Turning towards her, I saw that she had climbed atop her desk; her shirt unbuttoned a showing off her pink tipped tits again with her legs spread wide revealing her panties had gone missing.

“So then Anon,” she whispered huskily, “where were we?”

ASAP of course coming after another round with Jessica.

\-----

For most P.I.s, spouse tracking is pretty much the lifeblood of the industry. Now, you’d think this is usually a pretty sweet gig. Just follow someone around, snag a few pictures, perhaps even get a good show for your trouble alongside a paycheck. But that’s because you’re not thinking about the reality of the situation. Normally the spouse you’re following is a fat greaseball of a husband, which already makes this a crap job to have to see THAT nude and thrusting, and often they’ll be indulging in a fetish they don’t want their wife to know about. Cross Dressing, scat, pegging, the list goes on. Added fun, if it’s the husband who hired you, chances are high he’s gonna lose his shit when he sees the pictures, and you’re gonna be flattened if you don’t lay him out which tends to eat your payday right up.

Think Toons are any different? Think again. For all the whimsy and crap, Toons tend to fall into the same vices the rest of us do. Do you have any idea how much my repair bills drain me when freaking Yogi Bear thinks Cindi is cheating on him and he goes nuts in my office?

That all said though, it’s relatively easy work, and there’s no shortage of clients. Even if there wasn’t a lot riding on this one I’d still be doing it.

Added fun, unless you were looking for a nameless extra, tracking Toons tended to be a relatively easy job. See, Toons have this funny little habit of standing out like nobody’s business. On human streets it’s particularly noticeable, but even in Toon Town they can stand out if you know what you’re looking for. Distinctive designs can be an absolute bitch if you’re trying to go unnoticed.

This job in particular started off well enough. My first stakeout position was Hanna Barbera Studios. Man, but that place was such a downgrade compared to the old studios back in the day. Much smaller, less people darting about, heck, even the actors were more restrained. Back in the days of Warner, MGM, and Disney it was a common occurrence to see Toons launched from buildings from stunts gone wrong (or right). Here though? The studios were noisy, but that was about it.

Anyway, all I really needed here was for Barney to leave so I could start following him, which he did soon enough. Shorter than most people, very stout, blonde hair, big nose, dotted eyes, and the same style of outfit as Betty, just in brown.

He left the front gate, whistling and humming a jaunty little tune to himself. Thankfully for me, he seemed averse to using any kind of cars, instead opting to just walk everywhere. At the very least it made things easier on me.

By and large, there wasn’t much to write home about with the whole thing. Barney just wandered about L.A without so much as a care. He’d hit up random stores such as bakeries, instrument shops, costume stores, sign autographs for anyone who asked, really, it was just dull work.

Things did pick up however. As night began to fall, the short caveman stopped by a couple of rather peculiar shops. One was a flower store where he picked up a dozen blue roses (Seriously, blue. Freaking botanists…) another stop at a candy store where he bought a large heart shaped box of something or another, and finally…huh. The same store where I buy my hats and trench coats. Small world.

Now garbed in what he most likely thought was inconspicuous clothing, he continued onward, still whistling and humming until he finally stopped outside of a restaurant.

Oh my. Amanti Affamati, the most expensive and romantic Italian restaurant in the area. Someone was hoping to get lucky tonight.

Barney walked inside, but I waited outside for a bit. Now, this seems counterproductive but think about it, if I go in right with him I run the risk of him noticing me right away. No, best to count to sixty and then go in.

\---

Inside was pretty much exactly what you’d expect from a place like this. Serenading musicians, lit candles with hollow holders with heart shaped holes, a guy going around putting pepper on meals, the works.

Honestly made me think I should bring Cindy here if I ever saved that kind of scratch. She’d either be moved to tears, or we could have a good laugh at the cheesiness of this place.

I looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the caveman I’d been stalking…THERE! And oh my, that’s not Betty now is she? Betty’s not blonde, Betty’s not busty, and above all else Betty’s not made of human skin, and just my luck! They were seated by a window with an alleyway!

Ducking out before the head waiter, or whatever you call those stiffs that lead you to a seat, could talk to me I dashed around the building till I found the alley and ducked into it, behind a convenient trash can. Looking around its corner, I had a clear view of the happy couple. Pulling out my camera I took a few establishing shots of the happy couple before ducking back. I then pulled out a small mirror so I could better observe what was going on with less risk of exposing myself.

Things carried on like this, with me popping out for a few shots on particularly good moments before ducking back. Nothing really good so far, just a few light pecks and that’s nothing more than circumstantial at best.

Eventually the happy couple left, forcing me to abandon my little hidey hole. Now is when things get hard. Trying to avoid being noticed by one person can be hard enough, but you only need to avoid being seen by that one person. Add another set of eyes and ears to the mix, and it becomes far more complex.

Thankfully, the two were too focused on each other to really notice me, and they ended up walking into a, (again) thankfully, one story house with plenty of shrubbery.

Right then, I quickly darted into some of the bushes and ended up with a clear enough look into a bedroom. Oh, here we go, the lady is in lingerie, and Barn is stripping down. I took another shot and continued to wait.

They then seemed to go through some standard foreplay. Kissing, sucking, you know the deal. I’d go into detail but…do you really wanna know what Barney Rubble looks like without clothes? Trust me, you don’t. All I knew was that this would work well enough.

Then they moved on to something I knew would break Betty’s heart. Paddy Cake. Lots, and lots of paddy cake. Barn was certainly into it if how much he…shot was any indication.

What I couldn’t help but wonder though was why Barney was cheating on Betty. Granted, he may have been a breast man, but beyond that I couldn’t see what he was getting out of…wait…what is she doing? Why is she squa…OH DEAR CHRIST IN HEAVEN NO! GOD NO!

Urg…fight it back Anon, fight it back….just keep taking photOH LORD IT JUST KEEPS GETTING WORSE! HOW!? Now she’s…NO! DON’T PUT IT IN THERE! And now…blaugh…fuck it. I’ve got enough pictures. At least I know what this girl has that Betty doesn’t. I need to find someplace to hurl….

\----

It was late in the morning when Jessica in her secretary outfit walked into my office to find me sitting at my desk, staring at what had once been a full bottle of scotch.

“Late night Anon?” Jessica asked as she removed my bottle.

“You have no idea Jess.” I groaned out as I put my camera on my desk. “Think you could take this someplace to get them developed? I’d go, but I don’t trust myself behind the wheel right now.” She reached out to the camera, but a sudden thought forced me to grab her hand as she took it. “Don’t look at the pictures Jess. Whatever you do, do NOT look at the pictures.”

“That bad?”

“You have no idea Jess. If you could warn the staff at the developing studio to not look at them more than they need to, I’d appreciate that. Afterwards, just take the rest of the day off. I’m gonna be useless for the day I think.”

Jessica nodded in sympathy before leaning over my desk, giving me an ample view of her cleavage. “Anything else I can do Anon?” She whispered huskily, her type of help being made readily apparent.

Never did I think that one day I would not be up for sex with Jessica, but after what I saw, my sex drive was all but nonexistent. “Not really I’m sorry to say. Sorry Jess, but the spirit is just not game for it today.”

Jessica just nodded with a small pout and walked out, considerately slowly closing the door behind her.

With a mild wince, I picked up the office phone and dialed up Betty’s number, arranging a meeting between us at the one place I knew we’d be able to get some privacy and some strong booze. After what I’d seen I did NOT want to be sober this week.

\---

The Ink and Paint club. You know it, I know it, we all love it, the current venue was currently themed around cool jazz again, and it was my first pick for subtle drunkenness.

The band on stage wasn’t anything special. Pretty certain they were just extras from one Disney film or another looking to make a quick buck. I was seated at a booth in a corner, a large bottle of gin on the table in front of me alongside a bucket of ice, some sliced limes, two glasses, and a yellow folder containing those pictures.

I wanted nothing but to chug right from that bottle, but my own sense of manners kept me from doing so. I wasn’t the only one who was going to need a stiff drink. Good gravy, but I hate this part of the job something fierce. A sweet thing like Betty having to be told by a stranger that her husband is cheating on her and in such debauched ways? That’s the sort of thing that I’ve seen absolutely wreck people.

Betty’s voice broke me out of my thoughts. “Hello Mr. Mus. You said you had an update?”

Looking up I saw the Toon cave lady, clad in her usual blue outfit, staring at me with hopeful eyes. Yep. This was going to suck. I gestured to the seat in front of me. “Take a seat Mrs. Rubble. You aren’t gonna like what you see.”

And there were the tears already forming. Without another word she sat down as I poured us some gin. Good stuff here. Strong enough a Toon will feel it, but not so much they go berserk.

“Now then,” I began as I picked up my glass, “I’m gonna be blunt here. He IS cheating on you.” I gestured to the envelope. “You got enough evidence in there to take him to the cleaners in pretty much any divorce court in the world.” She started to move a hand to take the thing, but was stopped when I gently grasped it. Good lord by that is a tiny little hand. “Betty, this is something I tell everyone in these situations, but in your case it REALLY applies; you are NOT going to like what you see there. At all. You REALLY would be better off never looking at them.” I let go of her hand, and after a moment’s hesitation she took it, opened it, and started flipping through it.

Damned curiosity.

“I know this woman!” Betty exclaimed as she flipped through the photos. “She’s our manager! I knew she and Barney were close but…” If I had to guess, she just hit the foreplay. “Oh…oh no..they…they’re so…” Her face twisted up at this point. Tears were outright streaming down her face. “Paddy Cake…” she sobbed, “why…why did it have to be Paddy Cake!?”

That was it. The last shred of hope that she could salvage her marriage. Sex is one thing, but a Toon spouse playing Paddy Cake with another person? That’s not just the last nail in the coffin, that’s the last of the dirt being thrown on the grave.

Bracing myself for what was coming next, I chugged down my gin and got to pouring myself another glass as Betty’s eyes widened in shock and horror.

“What…what is…is this why he’s cheating on me!? Because I can’t do this!?”

Yeah, another fun Toon biology lesson kids; unless it’s for a gag and the Toon in question was designed for it, Toons don’t have a lot of the same biological functions humans have. For most of us, this is no big deal, but for degenerates like Barney? Complete deal breaker.

Betty flipped through the pictures for a bit longer, her face turning greener and greener as her tears started flowing before she shoved them back in the envelope, threw it back at me, and chugged down her gin. “I just can’t believe it.” She sobbed as I poured her another drink which she gratefully took. “Ten years. Ten years three shows, and a movie Mus! That’s how long we’ve been married, it’s how long we’ve been ALIVE, and he throws it all away for some sick FETISH!”

From depression to rage in seconds flat. Gotta love slight spouse mood swings.

“I mean, yeah, other’s warned us. You always hear about how the Disney Princesses broke up with their princes a week after filming, but Barney and me connected so well! I thought…I thought…” At this she broke down sobbing into the table. Crap. We’re starting to get looks here. Time to move this elsewhere. I grabbed the drink, photos, and glasses in one hand, and urged Betty to get up and follow me backstage and away from any remaining prying eyes.

Why backstage? Well, part of the advantages to being Jessica Rabbit’s fuckbuddy included a spare key to her dressing room. Why didn’t I just start there? Because I wanted witnesses around in case Betty lost her shit. No way am I putting up with THOSE repair bills!

We quickly found our way into Jessica’s room, where I then led Betty onto the couch after putting the glasses on a nearby table. Betty quickly latched onto my shoulder, sitting in my lap as she did so, and resumed sobbing hysterically, ensuring that I was going to need a trip to the dry cleaners soon.

No, I didn’t mention that, I just rubbed her back and let her let it out.

As it went on though, I noticed that she was starting to rub up on me, her large hips rocking back and forth on my leg as I felt a dampness forming.

“Um, Mrs. Rubble!” I said as my hands grabbed onto her hips to make her stop. “Look, I understand that you’re not thinking straight but…”

“Mr. Mus, please,” she interrupted, “I need this. After what I’ve seen, I need this. Please, just for tonight, make me feel wanted.”

I pulled her head off my shoulder to look her in the eye. I wanted to tell her she didn’t need to do this. That she was plenty beautiful, and how she just had the rotten luck of hooking up with a deviant. But when I looked into those eyes, something crumbled.

Goddamnit, my weakness for crying Toon women is gonna get me into no small amount of shit one of these days.

I leaned forward, only intending to kiss her lightly, only for Betty to lurch forward and mash her mouth into mine, forcing her tongue into my mouth. Not to be outdone, I pressed forward with equal vigor, my hands reaching down and grasping at her wide hips.

I pulled up the sides of her dress, exposing her bare ass to my roaming hands. Not so much as a scrap of panty cloth between me and the expanse of Toon flesh. I started by rubbing the skin on her sides, gently moving my hands up and down before moving towards her plump ass and grabbing a spilling handful in each hand.

I gently squeezed each cheek in a hand, massaging and groping at the pillowy flesh; all the while Betty squirmed and wiggled in my arms, groaning into my mouth. I slid one of my hands lower till I could feel her pussy lips, outright dripping with her lust.

She finally broke away from me, letting me pant for air for a bit. “Wow…” She muttered, looking dazed herself. It’s so…different with humans.” She them let out her trademark giggle as I gave her ass a firm smack. “Oh my, is my butt so fun to play with?”

I can’t lie, I may be a breast man but Betty’s ass was nothing short of amazing. This woman’s ass could double as a pillow! So soft and warm! I actually whined a bit as it slipped out of my hands due to Betty shimmying down till she was kneeling in front of me. Of course, my whining was cut short as she started rubbing my dick through my pants.

“Oh my Mr. Mus! Are you a little pent up?” She then quickly undid my belt and pants and began pulling them down. “Let’s let this little guy out for a bit.” As my pants hit the floor and Betty saw my erection, her eyes widened in shock. “Oh…oh wow.” She then slowly reached out a hand, the tiny limb not even managing to wrap halfway around my manhood. She then added her second hand, just under the first, and started gently stroking it up and down. “Did I do this?”

“Oh yes you did Betty.” I replied while reaching my own hand down to stroke her face, bringing her focus back to my face. “Let me put it bluntly, Barney is an idiot. Any man, Toon or otherwise, would be crazy to give you up for a fetish.”

Of course I kept the fact that Toons were MY fetish to myself. Gotta keep the mood going after all.

Betty smiled, I mean really smiled, for the first time since I met her. “Well then, I guess I better not disappoint.” She then lowered her head down to my ball sack and gently nuzzled them; leaving small kisses everywhere she could, slowly trailing upwards to the base of my dick where she began licking away at any bit of skin she could reach, eventually ending up at the tip.

Betty’s face then scrunched up like a confused puppy. “Um, what exactly do I do now?”

Okay. Not what I expected to hear. “You’re kidding.”

She shook her head in the negative. “No. Barney and I stuck to Paddycake. The other girls on the set would talk, but I never heard much.”

Crap. Okay, I know some guys go nuts over virginal girls, but frankly they’re more trouble than anything. Give me a girl who knows what the hell she’s doing any day. Still, too far in now.

“Okay Betty, let me lead you through this.” At her nod I continued on. “First, grab my shaft, gently, and start stroking me again.”

She nodded and wrapped her small hands around my dick as best as she could before slowly rubbing them up and down my length, their journey taking them from the base to just under the crown. Good lord, but her hands felt amazing! They were so soft and gentle; it was like she was stroking me off with warm silk!

“Oh god,” I groaned out, practically melting into the couch, “Betty, you’re a natural!”

She just giggled at that. “Well that’s nice to hear. So, what next?”

“Well,” I started as I ran my thumb around her lips, “next I’d say you should wrap those lips of yours around the tip of my dick and then wing it from there?”

With a nod, Betty rose up enough to press her lips against the tip of my cock, lightly pecking it at first but slowly becoming more passionate as she kissed it, wet smacking noises echoed out with every press. She then pressed her lips against the tip and slowly pushed down, sliding the head into her warm, wet, mouth.

“Okay, stop.” I groaned out, her eyes looking at mine. “Just…just get comfortable now. Play with what you’ve got, and then move down when you’re comfortable.” Hey, just because Toons have no gag reflex doesn’t mean trying to deepthroat a man can’t have issues. Thank god Toons are stretchy, that’s all I’ll say.

Taking my advice to heart, Betty began gently sucking on the head of my member, her cheeks lightly hollowing with every suck. She soon added her tongue to the mix, almost hesitantly as I felt the organ lightly rub the sides before slowly swilling around the head like a sucker.

“Good girl.” I groaned as I put a hand on the back of her head to encourage her. No pushing her down yet Mus, let her set the pace. “Try going deeper now.”

Betty mumbled something before slowly lowering herself down, swallowing more and more of my dick until she hit the base, her nose buried in my pubes. The feeling was nothing short of bliss, the tightness of her throat squeezing around my shaft mixed with the warm moisture of her saliva. I let out a loud groan that managed to get another giggle out of her, the vibrations from that making me shiver.

My self control broke at that point. My hands on her head grabbed a firm hold of her and I started lifting her up, a small squeek of surprise coming from her as she went. After I removed about half of my member from her throat, I pushed her back down, forcing myself back in and slamming her face back into my pelvis as she gurgled around me.

“Sorry Betty!” I grunted as I started fucking her face harder and faster. “I can’t take it anymore! Your mouth just feels too good!”

Betty’s response got rid of any guilt I may have been feeling. Her hands gripped my thighs as I felt her head become less difficult to move. I let go of my grip and watched as she rapidly deep throated me, her eyes meeting mine with a sly, lustful gaze as she slurped away.

My dam broke at that point. With a loud yell, I came, round after round of my jizz firing down her throat. Betty’s eyes went wide as she realized what was going on but she kept up her pace, drawing out my cum as long as she could. Finally, I came down and she pulled herself away, slurping all the while until the softening head of my shaft left her mouth with a small pop.

“Hmm.” Betty moaned inquisitively as she licked her lips. “Not bad.”

As I looked at the soon to be ex-housewife enjoying my flavor, something in me went wild. I reached down again, both of my hands grabbing the bottom of her dress and yanked it up on off her, leaving her completely exposed.

Just as I thought, Betty was flat as a board, but it honestly didn’t detract from her appeal. Her wide hips, her smooth skin, her plush ass, all of it more than made up for any shortcomings.

And I wanted her.

I quickly scooped her up bridal style, Betty letting out a squeal and a regular giggle as I did, and carried her to Jessica’s bed where I quickly tossed her on the mattress, her body bouncing a few times before she settled. I quickly disrobed myself and hopped on the bed, moving myself so that I was on top of her, my dick almost poking at her entrance.

“Um…” she stammered out with a degree of nervousness, “what are we gonna do now Anon?”

I smiled and leaned in clkoser, letting her face feel every breath I took. “Now Betty, I am going to fuck you.” One of my hands reached to her chest, grabbing one of her bright pink nipples and causing her to gasp. “I am going to fuck you long and hard until the images of those photos and your husband aren’t even a memory.” As I said that, I slid my hand down, enjoying the feel of her light and smooth Toon skin until I reached her pussy lips, finding them to be warm and soaking to the touch, and spread them open. “Do you have any objections?”

Betty’s only response was to smile and spread her legs wide. “Give it to me.” She said firmly.

With her permission, I thrust my hips forward, forcing my dick into her tight depths in one stroke. Betty, clearly not expecting that, arched her back as her mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Her arms and legs then latched around my back and waist, allowing her to cling to me.

Oh, she and Jane HAD to have the same artists! Just like Jane, Betty’s pussy was as tight as a freaking vice, hot as hell, and smooth as velvet! I’m pretty certain I would’ve exploded into her right when I thrust in!

I looked down at her face and saw that her eyes had gone wide and wild, her tongue was dangling out of her mouth. “OH YES!” she panted and screamed, “I’M SO FULL! “

“Not yet you aren’t.” I grunted out as I pulled back as much as she would let me and thrust back in, shaking the bed and causing Betty to shriek again. Every thrust into her cause the brunette under me to scream more and more, her hands and legs tightening their grip with every thrust I shoved into her. Not wanting to risk anyone barging in, I leaned down and forced my lips against hers, my tongue pushing against her own, both of which she quickly returned.

Even with Betty’s screams muffled the room was quite noisy. Every time I thrust into Betty we made loud slapping and squishing sounds as I slammed my hips into hers and I churned her juices, the bed was squeaking and rocking back and forth with every thrust, the headboard hitting the wall every time I slammed myself inside her depths, all the while Betty screamed into my mouth.

Soon though, I felt Betty stiffen up as her pussy lips clamped down even tighter around me, her juices splashing around our crotches. The increased pressure pushed me over the edge and forced me to come with her, my dick all but exploding with my cum into her.

I finally broke off the kiss, leaving me panting while Betty just limply clung to me, her face nuzzling into my shoulder.

“Oh wow.” She cooed. “I had no idea…human women are so lucky! That was almost better than Patty Cake!”

I smirked at hearing that as I slid my hands down to her hips and gently rubbed them for a bit. As I did that though, I realized that there was one thing that I REALLY wanted to do with Betty, and if I didn’t take that chance now I’d regret it for the rest of my life.

I pulled out of Betty’s pussy, our mixed fluids flowing out and pooling under her, and gave a few light slaps to her side. “We’re not done yet Miss. I need you on your hands and knees.”

Betty looked confused, but opted to follow my lead, releasing her grip on me and turning around on her belly before sitting up on all fours, and revealing that squishy, plump ass of her’s.

I reached out and squeezed the fleshy orbs in front of me, reveling in the soft Toon butt in my hands, before giving her right cheek a mall slap, causing Betty to gasp and said cheek to jiggle.

“You like that huh?” I asked before giving her a harder slap.

“AH! Well, it’s certainly not what I, OH! Not what I expected!”

I started slapping her ass a bit more rapidly, alternating between each cheek and watching them bounce like jello bowls. Honestly, it was kind of hypnotic. Eventually though, I had enough of my fun so I opted to move on, and lowered my face to her left cheek before pressing my lips to it and sucking in the skin.

“OOOH!” Betty squealed as I slowly started moving around, leaving a trail of light hickies as I went. “Anon, what are you doing back there!?”

“Worshiping your best feature.” I said simply before I started licking around and slowly moving to her right cheek and repeating what I did on the left there. “This ass of yours is the stuff of dreams Betty.” I then started nipping a little, leaving small marks over her expanse of ass flesh.

“EEP! My…my best?”

“Yeah,” I said as I started moving to the crevice between her asscheeks, “your best. This ass and these hips,” I gave both another slap to empathize my point, “men would kill just to hold them, let alone what I’m doing.” I then pulled her cheeks apart, exposing her white asshole.

“So what are you doing?” She asked in genuine confusion.

“Enjoying this ass to the best of my ability!” I then dove into her ass crack, my tongue licking rapidly at her asshole.

I could feel Betty squirm from what I was doing, clearly not expecting me to start doing that. “AAAH! Anon, what, OH! What are doooING!?”

I didn’t answer, instead focusing on devouring this little minx’s ass and plunged my tongue into her sphincter and rolling it around.

As I did this, Betty at some point collapsed into the mattress, her chest and face buried into one of Jessica’s pillows, but thanks to my grip her ass remained up in the air.

“Oh Anon,” she panted, “I don’t know why, but this feels AMAZING! I think I’m…I’m actually…AAAAAAGHH!” I felt her ass clamp down around my tongue as she came, her cum flooding out and splashing onto the bed.

Betty just laid there, her upper half still laying on the bed while I kept her ass up in the air, the Toon woman panting and drooling into the mattress. “Oh Anon…that was AMAZING!”

I moved myself up a bit and slid my fully erect and throbbing member in between her cheeks, sliding my rod like a hotdog in a bun. “Oh, we aren’t done yet Betty.” I then pressed the head of my dick gainst her asshole and started pressing against it.

Betty went stiff as a small squeak escaped her lips. “Anon? I don’t think that’s supposed to go there!”

“Shhh, just calm down. “ I whispered while stroking her back. “I think you’ll enjoy this.”

I started pressing forward, meeting no end of resistance from Betty’s sphincter as I slowly crammed in the head of my cock, centimeter by centimeter. Betty was taking it in stride, biting down on one of the bed’s pillows.

What? Just because Toon’s can’t get hurt doesn’t mean a good ass fucking isn’t uncomfortable.

As I pushed more of my erection into her Toon ass, I quickly became aware of just how bad an idea this may have been. Betty’s pussy was tight, but her ass was like forcing my dick into a vice! It almost hurt as her ass clung to more and more of my shaft!

Eventually though, I bottomed out in her bottom, my hips pressed against her pillowy ass while Betty whimpered under me. Out of sympathy, I reached out and gently stroked the side of her face. “There, there. I’m in now. Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she whimpered, “just not used to something like this. By Walt this feels so weird.”

I gave her ass a firm slap, causing her to let out a gasp. I then started pulling back just as slowly as I entered, both for her sake and mine, until only the head was left before pushing back in. With every slow thrust I felt her asshole loosen up just a bit, allowing me to go slightly faster each time, eventually managing a decent pace as I fucked her.

My hips caused her ass to quake with every impact, a loud slapping noise coming each time. Honestly, it was rather hypnotic to watch. Like looking at water ripples when you throw in a stone. Betty meanwhile was completely out of it, drooling on the bed while babbling randomly.

“Oh yes Anon! More! It feels so good now! Give me your cum! Mark me! Make me your woman!”

I reached down and grabbed her by the chest, pulling her upward until my head was over her shoulder. Without any urging, she pressed her lips to mine, her hands rested on top of mine and encouraging me to rub on her flat, though apparently quite sensitive, chest.

I couldn’t take it anymore by that point. With one more strong thrust, I came into Betty’s ass, firing countless bursts of semen into what I assume was her colon. The sensation of me cuming in her was enough to trigger Betty’s own orgasm, the two of us screaming into each other’s mouths as we rode that high. As it passed, I slowly lowered us onto the cleanest area of the bed I could find, pulled out of Betty’s asshole, and collapsed next to her, trying to catch my breath.

Eventually I felt a bit of weight on top of me. Looking down, I saw Betty snuggled up on my chest, moaning slightly as she nuzzled me.

“Anon…” she muttered as I wrapped my arms around her, “thank you.”

I smiled as I hugged the smaller woman to me, starting to feel exhaustion pushing my eyes shut. “Anytime Betty.”

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was that giggle of her’s, and a light whisper. “I might just take you up on that.”

\------

“Scandal hits Toon Town as one of Hana Barbera’s premier couples split,” I read from the paper.

A few days had passed since my case with Betty had concluded. For a long while I’d thought things would’ve just remained the same between the Rubbles. Staying together due to appearances certainly wasn’t the oddest thing in the world for celebrity couples, even among Toons. Donald and Daisy Duck are lucky to be seen in the same city block outside of filming but they’re still married.

Jessica, clad in her secretary outfit, yanked the paper out of my hands and sat on my desk, stretching herself out so that her long legs were on display. “The once happy couple and icons of Television Toons had what was apparently a rather amicable divorce, citing differences that could not be reconciled in any way. When asked if this would affect any new potential Flintstones cartons or movies, the two replied that they’d be more than happy to continue their roles and do not expect this to change their working relationship.”

“Man,” I muttered as I stroked Jessica’s smooth legs, “wish all of my adultery cases ended like that. Honestly feels kind of good.”

“Hmm.” Jessica muttered as she took my hands off her legs. “Too bad you still annoyed SOMEBODY I could mention.”

“Oh come on Jess! I’m sorry about the mess we made on your bed, but it was a heat of the moment kind of thing!”

Jessica flicked me on the nose for that before giving me a harsh look. “I’m not upset about the bed Anon. Fleischer knows I’ve made enough messes on my own from time to time. I’m upset because you fucked Betty’s brains out and didn’t invite me!”

“Well it’s not like I planned to do that either! You know darn well how I get when Toon women need comforting!”

Jessica just let out a small “hmph” before turning back to the newspaper. “It doesn’t say anything about Barney’s affair. Think Betty left that out?”

“Most likely. Something like that would probably have tainted the show pretty badly. They hired me to keep things low after all.”

Jessica just looked thoughtful as she pondered something. Eventually she turned to me with a smile. “So then, I think I know how to punish you for leaving me out.

“Fine, fine.” I muttered, just wanting this whole thing to be over with. “What is it?”

Jessica’s smile grew wider. “I want to have my own one on one time with someone, and just like you had with Betty, you can’t be involved outside of cleanup.”

“Alright, I think I could help arrange something. Who did you have in mind?”

Jessica then leaned over my desk, exposing a frankly wonderful mount of cleavage. “I’m rather partial to redheads…”


	3. Side Case: When Jessica Met Cindi

So, here was my situation. Due to my solo indiscretions with one Betty Rubble, my secretary/fuck buddy, one Jessica Rabbit, was feeling more than a little miffed with me. In exchange for her forgiveness, she wanted me to arrange a meetup with a certain Redhaird Toon I know rather well.

What? Jane? No, no. Nice guess though, but Jessica’s request hit’s a little closer to home for me.

\------

“Let me get this straight,” I began while massaging my forehead, “you want me to arrange a date between you and Cindi?”

“Yep.” Jessica stated plainly atop my desk, still clad in her tight fitting white blouse and black mini-skirt.

“My ex. My ex I’ve been hoping to get back into good graces with. THAT Cindi?”

“Oh please Anon, if you were trying that hard to get back with her you wouldn’t have fucked Betty. Plus, you know how Toons look at sex, and it’s not like I’m planning a game of Paddy Cake.”

I waved her off as I massaged my brow. “Believe me Jess, the idea of you and Cindi in bed together is not even on my top 100 reasons I have an issue with doing this.”

Jessica looked confused at hearing that. “Oh? Then what’s wrong?”

“The fact that I’m already on thin ice with her to begin with! She can overlook me sleeping around because we aren’t taking this seriously yet, but me trying to pimp her out? To YOU of all people!?”

Now, while I said before that neither Cindi nor her sister Red could or would deny that Jessica was hotter than them by a wide margin, that didn’t mean they were happy about it. I mean, those two were the talk of the town as the hottest and funniest ladies around, only to get upstaged in all ways by someone who always guest starred in her husband’s cartoons? Yeah. To say they were bitter was a bit of an understatement.

“Oh, I’m not expecting you to tell her to sleep with me Anon. It’s not even a date really, I just want to meet her.” She then leaned backwards, her breasts defying gravity and refusing to flatten out as she looked me right in the eye, upside down and with a sultry smile on her face. “Believe me; you know I can handle everything from there.”

As I looked at the cloth covered mountains Jessica had on her chest, I could see her nipples start to harden and jut out under her shirt. Feeling bold, I reached out and gently grasped her melons, kneading the elastic Toon flesh as Jessica moaned happily. “Fine then, I’ll think of something. Just do me a favor and record it somehow huh?”

“Aww, are you eager to see your sexy secretary have some fun with your ex? Ah!” I gave her nipples a quick twerk before moving my hands to her back and pushing her back up.

“A night between the two hottest bombshells in Toon Town? Why wouldn’t I be eager?”

\--------------

Later, the evening of the next day, I slowly creapt ito my office, the smell of perfume and sex thick in the air. Looking at the floor I saw some rather familiar articles of clothing, specifically a sequined ,red, backless dress, a white cloak, and what looked like a white leotard with large frilled laces around the hips.

Looking around further, I saw that the wall bed had been pulled down, and tangled within the sheets lay Jessica and Cindi, snuggled up together with contented smiles on their faces.

Hot damn, leave it to Jessica Rabbit to manage fucking somebody into liking her.

Looking towards my desk, I found a rather strange sight. Sitting among my paperwork was what looked to be a miniaturized version of a movie set’s camera with arms and legs and an eye where the lense should be. The tiny camera was whistling a small tune to himself as he took a film reel off of his feed and started pulling on the sides, stretching it out to normal size and placing it in a nearby can. He then hopped off the desk and walked over to me.

“You Mus?” he asked in a deep Brooklyn voice. I nodded and he handed me the film. “This is for you ya filthy degenerate,” he spoke in a tone that clearly offered no intended offense. “When she wakes up, Tell Jessica it was great working with her again.” With that, the cameraman (oh cripes I just got the joke) walked out of my office and into the great unknown of Toon Town.”

With a shrug of my shoulders I walked around my desk, pulled open a drawer and pulled out a large projector with an attached speaker before walking over to my offices couch and coffee table pointed it at the wall and started setting the thing up.

What? It’s Toon Town. Bottomless cabinets and used projectors are a dime a dozen. Literally. I’ve got a dozen projectors and desks in that drawer. As to why I have said projectors, I live in a place filled to bursting with classic cartoon characters, do you actually think I’m NOT gonna scrounge up the scratch to watch some of the classic materials? You’d be amazed how often the old guards pay my bills in old film reels.

After checking that the volume was set just low enough for me to hear, but not loud enough to wake the sex bomb redheads in my bed, I killed the lights, and played the movie.

\----------

The makeshift screen that was my wall stared off with a blank white light until the film flickered on revealing a picture of what looked to be the silhouettes of a human man and a Toon woman (who looked remarkably like Jessica) kneeling, with the man behind the woman and pulling on her arms to act as his leverage as he plowed her from behind, her tits bouncing with every thrust. Eventually, as the man pulled out and came on the back of the woman, some words fell from above and over the couple.

Cumback Toons presents…

Huh. Jessica’s old porn studio. Didn’t know they were still in business.

The screen then faded black as a smooth saxophone started playing as a still image of Cindi and Jessica locked in a rather passionate looking kiss, their arms wrapped around each other, pulling the other tighter, their rather large breasts mashed against one another.

Oh cripes I can already tell this is gonna be good.

Another set of text fell on top of the image.

A Tale of Two Redheads

The title the faded away before opening up on Jessica, clad in her classic red dress and purple gloves, looking down at the cameraman who seemed to be standing on my desk and actually doing an impeccable job of staying focused on Jessica and not on her more than generously exposed amount of cleavage.

“Okay, you remember how to do this right?” She asked the cameraman.

“Jess, please,” I heard the Cameraman speak, “I’ve been doing this since before you were inked. Just because you retired doesn’t mean the rest of us did. Just let me do my thing and you have fun.”

With that, the screen wobbled for a moment before clearing up,, with the camera quickly floating up into the air until it was level with Jessica’s face.

Okay, I can already hear you asking, cameraman Toons are basically just that. Toons with fully functional cameras on their heads. They vary in size ranging from a few inches to several stories. As to why they get made? Well, while normal cameras tend to work better more consistently, sometimes they just can’t get the shots you need, such as the inside of a mouse hole or inside another Toon’s stomach.

Fun guys to work with I should mention. They have this weird camouflage thing that helps them avoid being seen by any other cameras, and because no one ever explains gravity to them they can float around as needed.

Not gonna lie, when you’re a P.I. you want a few of these guys in your good books.

Jessica just smiled at the now floating camera and strode off to the couch in my office, that had a couple of wine glasses and a rather large bottle of what looked to be standard human wine, and made herself comfortable on said sofa.

She wasn’t waiting too long before a rather sharp knocking at the door, followed by a muffled voice that was unmistakably Cindi’s.

“I’m here you hussy, open up the door already!”

With a light chuckle, Jessica rose up from the couch and strode over to the door, opening it to reveal a rather Irate Cindi,wearing her hair in the same style she wore it when performing with a similar descriptor matching her makeup. She was garbed in a white cloak (I’m assuming she only wore it because Red had a red one) and under it she wore a pair of white high heels, spectacularly short shorts, and a cutoff flannel shirt that was tied up around her chest, exposing quite a bit of midriff.

No, I have no idea when she took up the farmer’s daughter look, and I wish I did.

She shot Jessica a sharp glare before striding into the office and looking around. “Hmph. I can see Mus still hasn’t changed things up too much here.” She then undid her cloak and hung it up on my coatrack, the camera getting a nice zoom in on her firm ass before zooming back as she turned to look back at Jessica. “So what do you want? Anon said you had something important you wanted to talk to me about.”

Jessica gestured towards the couch. “How about we have a drink first? I’d hate to think I was being a poor hostess.”

With a roll of her eyes, Cindi marched to the couch followed by Jessica. A bit of a pointless scene, but it showed off that Jessica had about half a head of height on Cindi.

\----

The scene finally shifted to Cindi on the couch and holding out a glass which Jessica filled, followed by filling her own and stretching out on the other side of the furniture, her legs peeking out from her skirt.

“So,” Cindi began after a sip from her glass, “what do you want?”

Jessica actually looked a bit saddened. “Well first off Miss…”

“Cinderella.” Cindi said while massaging her brow. “Just call me Cinderella. My Animators thought it’d be best to keep it simple.”

Jessica nodded as she swirled around her drink. “Well Cinderella, first can I ask just why you’re so hostile towards me? As far as I know we’ve never even met.”

Cindi let out a snort as she chugged her glass in one good gulp before shooting a glare at Jessica. “No, we’ve never met, but honestly I never needed to in order to not like you.” She then grabbed the bottle, poured herself another glass, and chugged that one as quickly as the last.

Guessing Jessica grabbed some weak stuff. Normally a Toon would be seeing pink elephants by this point.

“See, my sister and I worked our asses off to get to where we were. Sure we were drawn pretty, but we went above and beyond to not end up as just another pair of random pretty faces for the hero of the picture to save. We took singing lessons, learned good and proper slapstick, everything the best Toons could do, we could do.”

Another glass, another chug, and now a spectacularly harsh glare at the taller bombshell. “And then you come along, with everyone singing your praises when all you ever do is show up in your husband’s cartoons!”

To Jessica’s credit, if Cindi’s diatribe cut her in any way, she wasn’t showing it. She just took a sip from her own glass before sighing a bit and answering Cindi’s diatribe.

“You’re right.”

Well that let the wind out of Cindi’s sails. “I’m what?”

“You’re right.” Jessica continued. “I didn’t really do much of anything for my fame beyond just showing up and looking pretty.” She gave her melons a little bounce, the Toon Mountains jiggling long after. “And honestly, I can’t even claim my looks as my own. I’ll be honest, I hate it. I hate being famous for something I had nothing to do with.”

She then turned to look at Cindi, her arms crossed over her chest and pressing her tits together. “It’s funny though, we’re both similar in one respect. We both learned how to sing, and for similar reasons. In fact, you and Red inspired me to do so.

Cindi’s eyes went wide at that. “Really?”

“Yes!” Jessica’s normally aloof air fell to the side as she started becoming as excited as a fangirl meeting her idol. “When I first saw your cartoons I was mesmerized. Seeing you and your sister on the big screen, dancing in those sexy yet still classy outfits, singing like it was easy as talking, joining in with the comedy, the moment I saw your cartoons I knew I wanted to be a Toon like you two.“ She then gestured to her dress, “you should’ve seen the trashy numbers I wore before you inspired me to class it up a little bit!”

Oh lord am I glad this was recorded! The look on Cindi’s face is the sort of thing Toons like her don’t make too often!

“I…I see.” She stammered as she reached for the wine bottle again before thinking better of it and pulling away. “So, is that all you wanted? Just to tell me how much you looked up to me?”

“Well,” Jessica began playfully, “I was also hoping you could do a song and dance for me.”

Somehow, I got the distinct feeling that Cindi would be doing a spit take at hearing that. “I’m sorry, you want me to what!?”

“Do a song and dance from one of your cartoons. I’m sorry; I just…I’ve always wanted to see you sing and dance live, and I was hoping you’d oblige me.”

Cindi just stared at the taller redhead for a long moment before grabbing both her and Jessica’s wine glasses, downing them both in one gulp before standing up. “Fine, I suppose I can do that. Just point me towards a bathroom so I can change. If I’m gonna do this, I’m gonna do this right.”

\-----

The scene then cut to Jessica sitting in my chair, which had been moved to the front of my desk, sitting with her legs crossed over each other and looking positively giddy.

“I wasn’t lying you know.” She said to the camera. “I was content just staying in porn like I was inked for, but when I saw Swing Shift Cinderella for the first time I knew I wanted to be just like Cindi.” Jessica closed her eyes as her legs squirmed and one of her hands began squeezing a breast. “To be so sexy, but still so classy, to dance and show, I still remember saving up just to have this dress designed for me.” Jessica’s face broke into a warm smile. “In a way, I suppose I have her to thank her for helping me meet up with Roger.” Her smile then turned lustful. “And you as well Anon.” She then leaned back and let out a small giggle

“The first few weeks after I got this dress were so fun. Before I could always make heads turn with how I looked, but they always thought they could get me into bed so easily.” She let out a giggle. “Hmhm. I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t true.”

She then straightened herself out. “But after my little update, that changed. Subtlety, but significantly. They’d still turn and stare, but they didn’t have the confidence anymore. It was as if they thought I was above them all somehow.” She then smiled and gave the camera a heated look. “Except you Anon. Oh you were polite, but when push came to shove you treated me just like the dirty little slut I am.” She then leaned forward, showing off her cleavage again, gently rocking back and forth as her breasts moved with them. “And now I’m gonna see how much of a slut Cindi is.” A clicking of a door unlocking echoed out, sending the cameraman zooming back behind Jessica, as said redhead shot up straight, looking as well behaved as she could. Seconds later, out of my bathroom strode Cindi.

Good gravy, but I never get enough of her singer outfit. White, exposed back, long legs on full display with white high heels accentuating them, so form fitting it could be painted on ensuring that it showed off her grabable hips and bountiful melons, and a trim around the hips that ensured that if she bent over that firm, heart shaped, dancer’s ass drew all of your focus. Oh, the two of us had some fun times with her in that number.

No, I don’t know where she was keeping that outfit. C’mon man, Toons. Don’t think about it.

Cindi, seeing that she had Jessica’s rapt attention, crossed her arms under her breasts, putting them on better display. “So then, any requests?”

Jessica looked somewhat thoughtful before answering. “Why not stick with the classics? Do “Oh Wolfie” if you’d be so kind.”

Cindi actually smiled herself at hearing that. Little wonder, she always had a soft spot for that song. Funnily enough, as she got started the music from that number started playing. Given that this is Toon Town, there’s no telling if that was something the cameraman added, or if the music actually was playing in the office.

Now, anyone who’s a fan of the classics knows EXACTLY how the dance and song goes. A whole mess of strutting, legs kicking, shaking of hips, and more than a little jiggle of the breasts. For 2 glorious minutes an already smoking hot bombshell of a woman turns into pure sex on legs that could even rival Jessica.

The funny thing though? Jessica would probably agree with me. Given that she had no one else to help her (that she knew of anyway) Cindi had to use Jessica during the bits where she touched Wolfy. It wasn’t much, just stroking her hand at one point, and sitting in her lap while stroking Jess’s hair at another, and while Jessica never went into any wild takes, she still blushed bright red through it.

Yeah that doesn’t sound like much, but that’s because you don’t know Jessica as well as I do. That woman has had so much tail from all sides of all the fences that I’ve never seen her blush at much of anything. To this day, Red and Cindi’s song and dance numbers are the ONLY things I’ve seen make her that flustered.

Of course, that’s not to say she was unaffected during the rest of the song mind you. The moment Cindi started, the camera would cut away every now and then to Jessica who was breathing harder and harder, her massive chest heaving as she squirmed in her seat. It was pretty apparent that Jessica was enjoying watching Cindi dance as much as I was.

As Cindi’s dance came to a close, complete with the hip swinging, Jessica stood up and strode towards the woman in white. Cindi, probably too distracted with her dancing, didn’t notice until Jess had wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

“Wha? Jessica, what are you MMPH!”

Cindi was cut off as Jessica grabbed the back of her head, forcing her lips against the shorter red’s mouth. Jessica’s other arm wrapped around Cindi’s waist, pulling their bodies closer and mashing their tits together.

Cindi struggled at first, squirming in Jessica’s grip and trying to push the taller woman away, all the while screaming into Jessica’s mouth. Eventually though, she started to settle down, her own arms wrapping around Jessica’s back and reaching up to the taller woman’s shoulders and pulling herself closer, returning Jessica’s kiss.

The camera then zoomed in on their faces, allowing me a better look as their lips mashed together as the two moaned into each other’s mouths and light smacking ringing out every time they separated. Slowly, the screen panned backward allowing their breasts to be more visible. They mashed against each other, Cindi’s tits being engulfed by Jessica’s massive melons as the Toon flesh squashed and bounced against one another.

Finally, Jessica pulled back, breathing heavily from arousal as Cindi just glared at her. “I’m sorry,” the taller redhead gasped out, “but seeing you like that, I just couldn’t control…”Jessica was cut off by Cindi grabbing her head with both hands.

“Shut up.” Cindi hissed before mashing her lips against Jessica’s again, this time taking the more dominate position of the two as she forced her tongue into the younger woman’s mouth. Jessica, shocked at first and with her visible eye widening at the intrusion, returned the kiss, her tongue pushing back against Cindi’s as her hands reached down and grabbed hold of her firm, white cloth clad ass.

As an aside, at this point I noticed that there were some rather noticeable differences between Jessica and Cindi’s asses. While both of them were firm, Cindi’s was more so, as any dancer’s would be, while Jessica’s was a lot more plush, the firmness there serving more to keep her behind from sagging.

Cindi, apparently refusing to cede the position of the dominate one to Jessica, leapt up and wrapped her smooth legs around Jessica’s waist and allowing Cindi to press harder against Jess, the sudden movement sending them both tumbling back onto my bed, with Jessica’s legs dangling off the side.

The two then engaged in an impromptu wrestling match, the two moaning as their soft bodies ground against each other, each woman trying desperately tried to get on top of the other. Eventually though, Jessica gave up the ghost and just laid below Cindi, her hands roaming the senior Toon’s bare back before she slapped them against Cindi’s ass and slid her gloved fingers under the cloth.

Cindi meanwhile, had started exploring Jessica’s body. Her white gloved hands moving from Jessica’s face, down to her tits and repeatedly squeezing them firmly, Jessica’s Toon titflesh, still covered mostly by her red dress spilled out from her every grope.

Eventually, Cindi broke off the kiss and grabbed onto the top of Jessica’s dress. “You little tease,” she growled out, “quit taunting me and let me see those things already!” With that, she yanked down Jessica’s dress with one fierce pull, her melons quaking from the force.

Cindi’s eyes widened at the sight of Jessica’s bare chest. “Oh wow” She cooed as she started squeezing the larger woman’s tits, “I can see why so many men re into you now. These things are almost hypnotic.”

Jessica’s only reaction was a small smirk, before twisting and flipping the two of them around so that Jessica was on top and pinning down Cindi’s hands, her massive tits dangling in front of Cindi’s face. “Well then,” the more endowed redhead all but moaned out, “why don’t you show me how much you like them?” With that she started shaking back and forth, sending her breasts swinging like pendulums.

Cindi just watched the swinging melons, her eyes all but glued to the pink nipples topping them, before leaning in and catching the left one’s nipple, gentle sucking noises coming from her mouth as Jessica moaned appreciatively. Cindi then began sucking harder, her cheeks hollowing out as she pulled on the nipple, moving her head back and stretching out the breast before releasing it with a loud pop, sending it bouncing back into place.

“Lower,” Cindy panted out, “move lower. I want to do more.”

Jessica complied, lowering her chest so that Cindi’s face was covered by tit flesh, whereupon the pinned redhead began nuzzling the fleshy melons, rubbing her face in between them, licking, sucking and kissing them at random intervals.

Jessica meanwhile, had managed to arrange herself so that both of Cindi’s hands were pinned under one of her purple gloved ones, while the other had lowered down to Cindi’s more than generous breasts. Rather than start squeezing however, she grabbed the front of her outfit and yanked upward, tearing it right off of her and exposing Cindi’s now nude body to the entire world in my office aside from her high heels and small white gloves.

“Hey! What do you think you’reMMPH!” Cindi’s protests were cut off by Jessica smothering Cindi with her breasts, both of her hands wrapping around the squishy globes and pressing the tighter around the older woman’s face.

Not to say Cindi took that lying down mind you. With her now free hands, she grabbed the waist of Jessica’s dress and returned the favor, shredding the outfit leaving her in just a pair of heels, purple opera gloves, and a thong that matched her dress.

Needless to say, by this point I was starting to find myself more than a little constrained by my pants. I squirmed around a bit as I unbuckled and drew down my pants, letting my member free before returning my focus to the movie.

During my distraction, Jessica and Cindi had apparently buried the hatchet. Jessica had turned to her side and was no longer smothering Cindi, while the shorter woman all but worshiped Jessica’s mounds, leaving lipstick marks as she kissed and licked her way around them.

The camera then panned it’s way down, revealing that neither girl’s hands were kept idle. Each set of hands were occupided with the other girl’s neither regions, one hand fingering and stroking the other’s pussies while the other hands gently slid their middle fingers in and out of the other’s asshole.

As the camera pulled back, I could see Cindi had gone on the move again, positioning herself so that she was straddling one of Jessica’s legs, while the other went above Cindi’s shoulder. Cindi then reached down and grabbed Jessica’s panties before pulling them back, giving Jessica a wicked wedgie as her thong was pulled against her.

“AH!” Jessica gasped, “So forceful! I love it!”

With a sharp rip, Cindi tore the thin cloth off, sending it fluttering to the ground. “You haven’t seen anything yet you little slut.” With a low grunt, she started rocking her hips, gently rubbing her pussylips against Jessica’s a soft squishing noise coming from between them as Jessica began moaning.

“That’s right bitch,” Cindi hissed out, “moan for me! I wanna hear how much you love this!” She started outright grinding her hips then, causing both of their breasts to rock as she went, Cindi grunting as Jessica moaned, Jessica’s hands gripping the sheets at the smaller woman’s assault.

As they went on, Cindi’s rocking became more violent, her hips slaming into Jessica’s at a rapid pace, the squishing noises being replaced by wet slapping noises. In an attempt to steady herself, she leaned forward, grabbing hold of one of Jessica’s heaving breasts.

“You getting close?” She hissed at the woman she was desperately scissoring. “I can feel your pussy quivering. You’re gonna make me come too. But I want to hear you beg.”

“W-what?” Jessica gasped out.

“Beg me! Beg me to make you cum! I wanna here the hottest piece of ass in this town BEG me to make her cum! C’mon you slut! I bet you beg Anon for it every day!”

Well…not EVERY day. Sometimes she likes to take charge.

Jessica fought it for a bit, her teeth grinding in frustration as her visible eye clenched shut. Eventually though, her resistance crumbled like a house of cards.

“PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME CUM! I WANT YOU TO LET ME CUM!”

With a triumphant smirk, Cindi let go of Jessica’s tit and moved her hand down to her engorged clit, grabbing the nub and giving it a sharp twist.

Jessica’s back arched sharply, her hair jerking back and revealing her other eye, both of which were wide open as she let out an ear piercing screech as she came as hard as I’ve ever seen her before as fluids all but shot out around her and Cindi’s nethers.

Jess collapsed back onto my now rather damp bed, her melons heaving with every breath as sweat poured off of her. Cindi chuckled a bit as she lifted up the leg of Jessica’s that she was still holding, and began gently licking down it, Cindi letting out small moans as she lapped up particularly large drops of sweat, licking Jessica’s soaked pussy clean as she passed it, and moving upwards further and further until she was once more face to face with the taller woman. Jessica just gave Cindi a heated smile before the two pressed their lips together in a surprisingly tender kiss. The screen then faded to black as a short credits list rolled past.

\--------------

Huh,” I muttered to myself, “shorter than I was expecting. Guess Jessica didn’t want her old buddies to spend too much.” I was about to tuck myself back in and put back the camera and film when I noticed a single sentence on the screen.

“Behind you big boy.”

Quickly turning around, I saw a now wide awake and sultrily grinning Jessica and Cindi, both still as nude as they were in the film, leaning over the couch.

“So Anon,” Cindi began as they both reached out and gently stroked my cheeks.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Jessica finished for her as both of their eyes drifted to my erection.

“I’d say he did.” Cindi giggled as they both climbed over and onto the couch on either side of me, Jessica on my right, and Cindi on my left. They then snuggled into my sides, letting me feel the warm and soft Toon flesh as they burrowed in.

“Gotta tell you Cindi,” I said with all the bravery I could muster, “I was expecting you to be angrier with me.”

Cindi let out a small “hmm” as she nuzzled my left arm. “I’d think I would be, but what can I say? Jessica really helped me vent some issues.”

“Happy to be of service,” Jessica all purred as she ground her pussy into my fingers. “But I’d say that there’s someone else here who needs to vent.” I then felt her still gloved hand wrap around the base of my member. “Wouldn’t you say Cindi?”

“Mmm.” Cindi moaned as I felt her lips wrap around my earlobe with a gentle suckle. She let it slid from her mouth with a light pop before answering. “I’d say so. Though what do you say we get him a bit more warmed up?”

Remember before when I was talking about Karma? Well here you go. I go through horrific sights and help a soon to be divorcee find a bit of comfort, and not only did I get to sleep with a big hipped brunette, but now I get to be the meat of a sandwich with the two hottest redheads Toon Town has ever known. I did good, and now I get good in return.

Jessica and Cindi then wrapped both of their arms around my neck as they both started showering the sides of my face with rapid kisses. I felt Jessica’s still gloved hands move from my neck and around my face, pulling me towards her own where she then forced her lips to mine with almost bruising force, her tongue almost worming into my mouth for an odd wrestling match. Before too long she let go, only for Cindi to grab hold of me for her own turn. We all went round and round like this for a fair while.

I couldn’t help but make comparisons throughout the tag team make out session. Cindi’s kisses, while passionate, were rather gentle, though her tongue was far more aggressive as it pushed against mine. Almost as if she were trying to reach down my throat and clean my tonsils. Jessica on the other hand was far more brutal with her lips, as if she were trying to make our faces stick together, while her own tongue was more timid, trying to coax mine into her mouth.

As we carried on, I felt myself falling into something of a haze. I’m not certain if it was the sheer bliss of frenching two smoking hot babes, or the lack of oxygen, but I was finding it harder and harder to focus on what was going on. At least until I felt a pair of gloved hands grasp my now aching erection.

Looking down I saw that both Jessica and Cindi had wrapped a hand around my member, the redheads smiling mischievously at me as they started sliding down me.

“I’d say he’s plenty warmed up now.” Jessica purred as she and Cindi knelt down before me, my dick standing proud between them. Without another word, the redheads began lying kisses on either side of my shaft, leaving lipstick marks as Cindi trailed upwards toward the tip while Jessica trailed downwards towards my testicles.

The two managed to reach their destinations at almost the same time. I swear, if I didn’t know any better I’d think they practiced that. Cindi placed a few more light kisses on the tip before giving it a more passionate one with a light moan, her tongue slithering out a bit to swirl around it as she then began slowly began sliding her head down, swallowing inch after inch of my cock as her tongue licked every inch it could. When she hit the base, her nose buried in my pubic hair, I felt an odd squeezing sensation around my member as a loud sucking noise came from the smaller woman’s mouth.

Looking down I could see, much to my amazement, Cindi’s throat squirming a fair bit, contracting at her jawline and moving down to the place where her neck met her torso. She was actually using her throat to give me a kind of handjob as she blew me! All the while she was sucking me off in her warm, wet mouth, with pressure that I swear could peel off paint were she so inclined.

Cindi’s eyes met my own as a smug smirk grew on her face, or as much of one as she could manage what with her full lips still being wrapped around me, as she slowly started pulling back upward, the sounds of her sucking becoming even louder as she placed her hands on my hips to keep them from rising up with her. Just as she was nearing the top she slammed her face down again, repeating the process over and over.

Not to say Jessica was slacking off mind. She started off fondling my balls, slowly stroking the sack with almost reverent gentleness. Slowly she lowered her face towards them, letting her hot breath brush against the sensitive skin.

Then, with a ferocity few knew the Toon Femme Fatale could manage, she dove right in, nuzzling her face against my scrotum, alternating between burying her nose in the sack and inhaling my scent or rubbing her cheeks against the testicles inside.

“Oh Anon,” she moaned in a lusty haze, “I can smell it, the cum just building up in here.” She started laying light kisses on my scrotum, moaning in between each peck. “Let it out Anon, just let it all out for us. We need it!” At that, she then pulled one of my testicles into her mouth, gently sucking on the orb before releasing it and moving onto the other one.

Between my already high tension from watching that movie, and the treatment these two bombshell Toons were giving me, I am not ashamed to admit I was on something of a hair trigger. I let out a loud groan as I felt my now boiling balls strain with what was next.

Jessica pulled back with a loud pop as she released the testicle she had and started slapping a hand against Cindi’s head. “He’s cumming! Let up already, I want my share!”

Cindi, in a move that managed to surprise even me, just grunted and shoved her head down, deepthroating me in one smooth gulp.

“Oh fuck!” I shouted as I came as hard as I ever have, shooting round after round of my semen down her gulping throat. Cindi just moaned happily as her eyes rolled upwards, a small line of my jizz leaking out of her mouth as she struggled to gulp it all down. Slowly, with the last burst of my cum in her mouth, she pulled herself off my member and turned towards Jessica with a smug smirk on her face.

“You had best be holding on to my share Cindi.” Jessica growled out. Cindi’s only response was to gulp the cum down in an exaggerated manner before opening her mouth wide and sticking out her tongue. Jess could only let out a humph as she moved from in between my legs to my unoccupied side and across from Cindi. The two then moved themselves till my then softening dick was resting between both of their breasts. They then started lifting their tits, rotating them and smothering my quickly re-growing member.

The feeling was amazing. Blunt I know, but it’s true. Jessica’s mounds were larger and softer, Cindi’s were smaller but firmer, but the sensation of the two contrasts wrapped in warm, smooth Toon skin was enough to nearly melt my brain!

Eventually the two pulled away, leaving my now full mast exposed to the air as they stood back up and Jessica moved to straddle me, lowering her hips down till her lower lips were pressed against the head of my cock. She then looked me in the eye and smiled warmly.

“Well Anon? Do you want in me?”

The fucking TEASE this woman can be, I swear! I reached up and grabbed hold of her hips and tried to pull her down, but she refused to budge so much as a centimeter! She then giggled and stroked my nose.

“Now, now Anon. Tell me what I want to hear first.” She quivered, causing her breasts to jiggle slightly. “I want you just as bad as you want me you know.”

“Fine,” I grumbled half-heartedly. “Please Jessica! Let me inside you! I want to fuck you so bad!”

Jessica’s smile turned warm. “That’s better! Now just let meeeEEP!” Before I could figure out what was happening, Jessica went flying to the side as Cindi then took her place and slammed herself onto my lap, forcing my cock into her tight depths.

“OH YES!” Cindi shrieked as her hands grabbed onto my shoulders. “Sorry Jess, but you were taking far too long!” Without a second wasted, she began bouncing atop me, her ass rapidly slamming against my lap.

I wanted to try and scold the woman on me, I mean blue balling a lady like that wasn’t right, but before I could let out so much as a peep Cindi grabbed my head and pulled me forward, pressing my face in between her bouncing tits. I promptly stopped trying to talk, grabbed hold of her ass and stared thrusting up and meeting her bouncing hips.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica standing back up and honestly looking WAY more pissed off than I’d ever seen her. Not that I blame her. I may not have known her long, but I’ve learned nothing get’s Jess’ blood boiling quite like losing out on sex in so rude a manner. (Another story for another day.) I would’ve tried to talk to her, promising to make sure I gave her a good hard fucking, but two things put me off. One being that Cindi’s chest was still smothering most of my face, and the other was the look on Jessica’s face.

She was smiling. Not a happy one no, this smile was cold. Ice cold. Without another word, I saw her lift one hand up to her mouth before sticking her thumb in it, while the other went down to her still dripping snatch and pushed her clit out a bit from her folds. Her cheeks then expanded as she blew into her thumb. Those of you familiar with cartoons may know this gag well. A character blows into their thumb, inflates it like a balloon, and clobbers somebody. Well, Jessica actually knows that trick VERY well, better than most Toons actually, and figured out how to make that air go to other places. Making her breasts bigger, her ass bigger, and…other parts…

It took a moment, but before long I could see what Jess had planned. Slowly, he clit started expanding, growing longer and wider until it stood a bit bigger than my dick. She then started stroking her engorged clit and started moving behind Cindi.

Cindi hadn’t notice of course. She was too focused on riding me like a horse, moaning a screaming all the while.

“That’s it Anon! Give it to me! All that seed belongs to me! All for me…” Cindi trailed off and stopped right at the top of her bounce as I felt Jessica’s hands mingle with mine on Cindi’s ass. The older redhead then went stiff as I’m quite certain she felt something hard pressing against somewhere she and I never spent much time playing with.

“H-h-hey Jess, c’mon now, I was only fooling.” Cindi stammered out, fear in her voice.

“I know you were Cindi, but I’m afraid you just weren’t funny.” Jessica let out a little grunt as Cindi’s hands gripped my shoulders harshly. “I mean, I let you take charge earlier, and you repay me by riding my boss before me? Tsk, tsk, tsk.”

“W-well he is my boyfriend after all! And you get to fuck him every day don’t you!?”

Jessica’s only response was to pull Cindi down onto my shaft and rearranging us so that she and I were face before mashing us together in a forced liplock. “Anon, be a dear and keep her muffled. I can’t imagine your neighbors would like the noises this selfish bitch is about to make.” With a loud grunt, she then forced her member like clit into Cindi’s ass, her hips slapping against Cindi’s ass as I felt her clit rubbing against me through just a thin separation. “Oh YEAH!” Jessica grunted out before giving Cindi’s ass a hard slap.

“MMMMPH!” Cindi shrieked into my mouth as she clung to me even harder, her tongue forcing itself into my mouth giving away just how much she was enjoying what was happening. Seeing how there wasn’t much I could do here, I just started thrusting into her again, which Jessica took as a sign to start thrusting herself. The two of us alternated our thrusts, making sure Cindi didn’t go a second without at least one of us in her. The sounds of the couch squeaking as we made it rock mixed with the sounds of squishing and slapping as our hips thrust into Cindi.

Eventually I was forced to break off my kiss with Cindi to breath, but thankfully she didn’t seem inclined to keep yelling at us. Well, not out of rage at any rate.

“OH WALT YES! I’M SO FULL! DON’T STOP! NEITHER YOU STOP, I LOVE IT! OH! OH! OOOOH!”

Cindi’s face was quite the sight. Her eyes had rolled up to the back of her head, her tongue was dangling out of her mouth, and her head was bouncing wildly with our every thrust.

Jessica then grabbed Cindi by her chin and pulled her head upward, putting Cindi’s ear right next to Jess’ lips. “Well?” she groaned, “Are you going to behave yourself?”

“YES! YES! GIVE ME MORE! I’LL BE GOOD!”

“Good girl.” Jess then let her head go before grabbing the smaller woman’s hips and looking at me. “Let her have it Anon, I want her to remember this!” She then started slamming into Cindi’s asshole with long, hard thrusts, causing both women’s breasts to stark shaking wildly with every impact.

Following Jessica’s lead, I tightened my grip on Cindi’s ass to give me better leverage and started thrusting up into her, both me and Jessica perfectly synchronized as we ravaged Cindi mercilessly.

“OH! OH! AH! YES! ANON! JESSICA! DON’T STOP! I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU! YOU’RE BOTH MAKING ME…ME…AAAAGHHHHH!” Cindi’s pussy clamped down on me as she came, forcing me to joining in on the screaming, and given that Jessica wasn’t too far behind in joining in the chorus I’d say Cindi’s ass tightened up as well.

“Oh, Cindi!” I screamed as I fired my cum into her.

“Oh FUCK!” Jessica threw her head back in bliss, her thrusting turning more rapid and manic as her fluids poured down her legs.

Cindi went stiff for a long while as we all came, her entire body barely moving beyond a few twitches from feeling another shot of my jizz fill her. Eventually she came back down, her entire body going limp and falling to the side, incidentally ensuring both my member and Jessica’s clit popped out with minimal problems as she collapsed into a well fucked heap on the couch, breathing deeply and babbling nonsense.

“Anon…Jessica…love you both…need more…”

I wasn’t in much better shape myself as I collapsed backwards into the cushions of my couch. My well abused member had fallen flat, softening up almost right after Cindi came off it and the idea of moving for awhile was not appealing to me.

Jessica though, Jessica was still standing tall, in more ways than one, one hand groping her heaving tits while the other was stroking her still inflated clit.

“Well, I can certainly see what men find so enjoyable about the ass.” Jessica purred, “I almost thought Cindi was going to break my cute little clitty in there.”

I found my eyes drawn to said nub and suddenly found myself feeling a little inadequate. “So, where did you learn to do that!?” I had to ask.

Jessica let out a little chuckle. “Oh, just something I picked up from a Toon Girl in Japan awhile back. Ukyo I think her name was.” Jessica smiled whimsily at the thought. “Oh, the things she and her friend’s showed me…” She then let out a shudder, her body quaking in so many interesting ways before looking at the still dazed Cindi. “Oh my, I think we broke her.”

Jessica strode over to Cindi and flipped the older woman over so that she was laying on her back. Jessica then climbed up so that she was straddling Cindi’s head, her clit slapping against Cindi’s lips leading to the more out of it redhead to start lightly kissing and licking it.

“Mmm. Say, Anon, how good is Cindi at giving head? I’m still horny, and it looks like she’s a bit more eager to please.” Jessica then went stiff as I could barely see Cindi start sucking on what she could wrap her lips around. “You know what? Nevemind. This little slut is still ready to go!” Jessica then moved herself so that she was kneeling above Cindi on all fours, the tip of her clit in her still sucking mouth. With no fanfair, Jessica slid herself down Cindi’s throat in one thrust, Cindi gurgling and sucking away without a second thought while Jessica started thrusting.

“Oh,” Jessica whimpered, “oh yes, oh yes that’s it Cindi. Do you even know who you’re sucking off right now? Oh yes…”

I’m not certain what it was, the smell of the two girl’s arousal, the sound of Cindi slurping and sucking mixed with Jessica’s own moans, the sight of Cindi’s still limp body shaking alongside Jessica’s ass quivering with every thrust, but I found my erection returning as I watched the two redheads going at it. With strength I didn’t know I had left, I crawled over to the two, lifted myself up and grabbed Jessica by her hips.

“Oooh!” Jessica cooed as she suddenly stopped thrusting. “Still in the game Mus? Good! I need you inside my pussy!”

I couldn’t help but smirk at hearing that. “Well two out of three ain’t bad. I’m still in it, and I AM gonna be inside you, but I’m not going for your pussy.” To empathize my point, I pressed the head of my dick against her puckered asshole.

I could feel Jessica stiffen up in my hands as I started pushing forward. “W-wait a second Anon!” She surprisingly squeaked out. “Are you sure you want my ass? I mean, my pussy is right there and…”

I cut her off with a sharp slap to her right butt cheek, causing her to let out another squeak. Never seen her so timid about something involving sex. It was honestly kind of cute.

“Now Jess,” I said mockingly as I put more pressure against her asshole, “are you gonna tell me that you can’t take this? After what you did to poor Cindi?”

Jessica started to argue again, but I cut her off with one thrust into her ass, knocking her off her knees and pinning her atop Cindi’s head which was still slurping away at Jessica’s clit.

“Oh FUCK!” I shouted as I bottomed out in Jess’ ass. Holy shit, but this woman’s ass was almost tighter than Betty’s! It was like my dick was being crushed by a soft and warm vicegrip!

“By Walt Anon,” I heard Jessica grunt, “this is the first time I’ve ever wished you weren’t so damned BIG!”

I reached down and stroked Jessica’s back a bit. “Well I can’t say I was expecting you of all people to be so tight back here. I take it you don’t give more backdoor action?”

Jessica actually blushd heavily as I said that. “No, I do, but my artists were a bit…overzealous with making sure I didn’t run the risk of burning out.”

Mental note: Send Jessica’s animators a nice gift basket.

I would’ve offered more commentary, but anything I had to say was cut off by the sudden sensation of something rubbing against my balls. Looking down, I could see that Cindi had reached up and had started massaging my testicles, as if she were encouraging me on.

“Well Jess, it looks like someone wants us to keep going. Think you can handle it?”

I could almost feel the smirk Jessica was giving me. She grabbed one of the hands I had on her waist and pulled it up towards her chest, making my hand squeeze her dangling breast. “I was about to ask you the same thing Anon.”

With a firm squeeze on her breast, I pulled myself up and out of her ass until only the head of my member was left in her. As I did that, Jessica rose up with me and pulled out of Cindi’s mouth till half of her clit was in her mouth. I then slammed forward, burying myself in her ass again and forcing Jessica to force herself back into Cindi’s throat, both girls giving very appreciative groans as we did so, and continued on like a piston.

I slowly picked up my pace as I felt Jess’ ass loosen up, the couch rocking along with my hips slapping against Jessica’s soft but firmly drawn ass. Her cheeks jiggled with every impact, not nearly to Betty’s level, but still fun to look at and the sight of it drove me to ride her harder and faster with every thrust.

“OH YES!” Jessica screamed, her own hips thrusting wildly as she seemed to lose herself in what was happening. Thankfully, Cindi seemed to appreciate it if her happy moaning was any indicator. “FUCK ME ANON! RAPE MY ASS! MAKE IT FIT YOUR HUMAN DICK!” I dug my fingers into her hip and breast to better hold her and began outright ravaging her ass, slamming my hips forward hard enough to make the couch lurch to the side. “FUCKFUCKFUCK FUUUUUCK!”

I could feel Jessica tighten as she came, her fluids splashing against my thighs, but I wasn’t close yet, still thrusting away. In the back of my mind I could barely hear the sound of fabric tearing, but all I could bring myself to focus on was getting off. My thrusts became less manic and wild, and more controlled though still violent thrusts. I could feel Jessica’s free breast slapping against my hand as it swung every way it could.

“ANON! PLEASE ANON! DON’T STOP!” Jessica panted out. “KEEP GOING YOU BEAST!”

A loud ripping noise echoed out through the room, making me aware of the fact that I shouldn’t have gotten so wrapped up in Jessica’s ass. Before I could realize what was going on, the armrest on my couch tore off, sending the three of us tumbling to the ground. Cindi and I were fine, her still mostly on the couch’s remains and losing her liplock on Jessica’s clit, and I stayed atop Jess, but the taller redhead found herself planting her face onto the ground with a loud thump.

I stopped thrusting, leaving myself buried in Jessica’s booty as I looked at her in concern. “Holy shit! Jess? You okay?”

Jessica’s only reaction was to mumble something before her right hand reached up and fondled my balls. Taking that as a sign to continue, I resumed my pace, the clapping of my hips hitting her ass filling the air once more.

It wasn’t too much longer before I started feeling the edge once more. A few more thrusts and I felt myself explode into the depths of Jessica’s ass, not filling her up enough to fill her to spilling, but based on her moaning I’d say she appreciated it all the same.

As I pulled out, I barely managed to stand up and look about the room. The two girls in blissful heaps, my trashed couch, my bed in disarray, all in all, I was more tired than I had ever been in my life, my crotch was sore in ways I never knew it could be, and I had never felt more satisfied than I had in that moment.

I then fell backwards and passed out from exhaustion.

\------------

When I came to, I was in my bed, the first few bits of daylight peeking through my window. Looking to my right, I saw Cindi curled up next to me and snuggled under my arm with a smile on her face that I hadn’t seen since we’d been dating, and still nude if what I was feeling close to me was any indicator. Looking to my left and expecting to see Jessica, I saw nothing but air. I was confused for a brief moment, but a wet sucking noise and a pleasantly wet feeling around my crotch gave me an idea where she was.

I threw back my blanket, being careful not to disturb Cindi, revealing Jessica, currently sucking and kissing on the limp lump of flesh that was my member.

“Not that I don’t apprecitate the effort Jess,” I began, “but I’m pretty certin the well’s run dry for now.”

Jessica stopped with her ministrations and looked to me with a smile. “Oh, I know Anon. But after last night, I can safely say this hard worker deserved some gratitude.” She then crawled backwards and off the bed before walking over to her long discarded clothes and started dressing. “I’ll be back in a bit for some breakfast for us. Anything you want in particular?”

I just shook my head and pulled the blanket back over me, pulling Cindi closer as I did so, causing the shorter woman to let out a happy sigh. Jessica stroked her face a bit before moving toward the door. She stopped before leaving to give us another look.

“Be sure to try and keep her Anon. A girl doesn’t make a face like that for just any man, Toon or no.” With that, she opened the door and left.

As I lay there, Toon Town’s second hottest woman and the best thing that ever happened to me curled up next to me, I couldn’t help but think that Jess didn’t really need to say anything. Letting Cindi go still stood as the dumbest thing I’d ever done. Say what you will about me, I don’t tend to repeat my mistakes.

Hell of a way to try and restart a relationship though.

End Chapter

\----------


	4. Case 3: Annie Fanny Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an aside, sorry if I get one of the characters in this wrong. All I had to work with were a few comics.

I like to think I’m generally a good guy. Sure I’m sarcastic, rude, more than a little sex obsessed, but on the whole, a good guy.

But as I looked down at the blonde Toon bimbo babe currently bound and gagged with escape proof rope on my mattress, the ropes wrapped around her breasts and making them perk up from how tight they were tied while the lower half dug into her snatch, her eyes staring up at me in confusion while Jessica stood next to me, dressed in tattered silk cloth that hid nothing, stroking her now inflated clit and licking her full red lips, all I could think of was how much I was gonna enjoy wrecking this bimbo.

Okay, I SWEAR it makes better sense in context. Just let me explain a bit before you start looking at me in disgust…

\----------

As with most things when my life goes wrong, it all started with a slow day in my office. No cases, no grievances, no spouses to follow, just me and Jessica trying to kill time in our own ways. Me, flipping through a newspaper, her, flipping through a magazine.

What? Were you expecting us to be fucking? I’m not a machine people, we don’t go at it all hours of the day. That said, there was something off about Jessica that day.

“So Jess,” I began as I folded my paper, “what’s with the coat?”

I’ve seen Jessica in many forms of dress. Her classic red getup still stands as my favorite, but she had quite the wardrobe. She’d normally go for a sexy secretary outfit most office days (tight blouse, tighter mini-skirt, stockings optional though always appreciated, even a pair of eyeglasses when the mood took her), but it wasn’t uncommon for her to opt for a sexy school girl outfit, farmer’s daughter, even a nurse and Forest Ranger outfit she managed to keep from a couple of Roger’s shorts. They all shared a common theme though. They always showed off as much of Jessica as they could get away with, be it through cleavage, showing off her legs (her second best feature in my book) and/or showing off as much skin as she could get away with.

Right now though, my second favorite sexy redhead was dressed in a massive, red and green trench coat. No skin showing, too baggy to show off her curves, I could barely even see the slightest hint of her legs. I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t appealing in its own way, but to call it out of character for her was an understatement.

Jessica’s face took on a look of mock surprise as she looked at me, her visible eye widening as she puckered her lips slightly and placed a hand on her collar bone. “Why Anon, have you forgotten what holiday is coming up?”

Looking over at my calendar, I saw that it had been flipped over to December. Specifically, December 24th.

“Damn,” I muttered as I saw the date. “And here I am making you work. Sorry Jess, feel free to leave whenever you want.”

Jessica just let out a small hmm as she stood up and started walking over to my desk. “It’s quite alright Anon. Roger’s busy shooting a new cartoon and won’t be back home till later tonight.” She got to my desk and leaned over, meeting me eye to eye, her coat actually managing to prevent me from seeing any cleavage. “I’ll go home a bit before then.”

“I see,” I said calmly as I tried to see and hint of skin under the heavy jacket. “So I take it you’re gonna spend Christmas at home then?” It took me a bit before I remembered something. “I also note you didn’t tell me what the coat is about here.”

“Impatient boy.” She purred as she stroked my cheek with her warm, ungloved hand. “The truth is, Roger and I will be together all morning tomorrow, but then he has charity work at a few children’s hospitals later that day. I’d go with him, but the parents and staff would rather I didn’t.”

Can’t say I blame em. Jessica could probably jumpstart puberty for those kids just by looking at her.

“So,” she continued, leaning closer to my face. “Provided you weren’t busy with Cindi, I thought I could come over and give you your…” she gave the jacket a small tug, showing the barest hint of skin, “present, that I happen to be wearing.”

I couldn’t help but smile a bit. Yeah, I’ve slept with her countless times, but there’s always something to women who pull things like that. So few know the joy of good ol’ anticipation these days.

“Well,” I started as I reached up and pulled her face closer to mine, “Cindi and Red are off visiting the rest of their sisters for the holidays, so my schedule is looking pretty free.”

What? You didn’t know Red and Cindi had more siblings? They do. Can’t recall most of their names for the life of me, but I know there was one who looked like a Native American woman, So White from Coal Black and de sebben dwarfs who you may know as one of the banned Toons (Poor girl. Not her fault how they designed her co-stars.), another who was basically Cindi as a chicken woman, plus a few cousins who wouldn’t make it big till sometime in the 90’s.

Did I sleep with em? Once. At another reunion. At the same time. I’m not bragging mind you, that experience nearly killed me. I swear, if Cindi wasn’t so willing to share me with Jess and Red, I’d think she was trying to burn me out on straying that day.

Jessica gave me a warm smile that made me thankful I was sitting down. That was the kind of smile that made any straight man go weak in the knees. “Well then,” she cooed as she leaned in close enough for me to feel her breath against my lips, “why don’t I give you a bit of a peek before you open up your present?” She then pushed her face forward, pressing her lips against mine in a light kiss. She started to pull back slightly only to move forward , kissing me again. This time I reached around to grab the back of her head, keeping her from moving back and allowing me to deepen the liplock as we both moaned into one another’s mouth.

Just as I was starting to try and move in my tongue, she pulled away still smiling that smile before just barely opening up the top of her coat, exposing a more than ample amount of cleavage to my eyes. Looking down my eyes widened as I saw what looked to be the barest hint of sheer cloth covering just a hint of her breasts.

Yeah, yeah, I hear you. But Mus, you see her naked all the time! Why would lingerie mean anything to you? If you don’t see the appeal in a woman, even one you know as well as I do Jessica, in sexy lingerie then you are just defective in some way I can’t comprehend. Or gay. Not judging if it’s the latter by the way, but if that’s the case why are you reading this thing?

I reached out my hand to try and open up her coat more only for Jess to close it back up and pull away wagging her finger at me like a naughty child. “No no Anon, not till Christmas afternoon.”

I gave a smirk of my own as I stood up and walked over to the curvy redhead, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into me. She let out a light purr as my other hand joined the first, both hands grabbing hold of her soft ass cheeks through the thick cloth.

“Well,” I began, “we still have a bit before we have to close up shop. Why don’t we see what we can do without taking our clothes off?”

Jessica started leaning in to kiss me again, her eyes shut as she sighed happily, when the jostling of my unlocked door was heard.

“Hello?” We heard a bubbly voice coming from the door, “Is this the Pee’s office?”

We quickly darted away from each other, not wanting to get caught in another compromising position. Last thing I need is some unscrupulous yahoo selling us out to the tabloids.

As the door opened, I could just about feel my eyes pop out of my head. It was a Toon lady, just as tall as Jessica, equally as curvy, and with equally as long legs, but that was where the similarities ended. She was dressed in a white, tight fitting dress with a miniskirt so short that bending over would pretty much ensure she be arrested for public indecency. Her feet were clad in white, high heeled, go go boots that went just short of her shins. Her hair was blonde and done up in a large and tall bun (At least, I THINK it was a bun. Could be it was just tall and big.). Finally, her face was nothing short of beautiful with full red lips, dimpled cheeks, large eyelashes, and piercing blue eyes that showed a friendly look that belied an intelligence that…that…

Okay, there’s no polite way to put this. The lady’s eyes were the definition of the phrase “the lights are on, but nobodies home. They were the kind of eyes that you could only find on the sort of bimbo other bimbos would call an idiot.

“Hi!” She shouted in excited glee as she walked into my office, her breasts and ass jiggling with every step. Seriously, was this woman made of Jello instead of ink? “Is this the Pee’s office?”

“The…the pees?” I stammered out as I tried to figure that out. “I’m sorry miss, but the German Toons are on floor 34.”

The blonde looked confused as she looked at me before she turned around to look at my door. “But it says pee on your door.”

Okay. Wow. This was a new one. I looked towards Jessica for help but all she had to offer was a shrug of her shoulders. With a sigh, I just opted to roll with the punches as best as possible.

“It says P.I. ma’am. For Private Investigator. Is there something you need help with?”

The woman looked confused for awhile, scratching her head as she seemed to rack her brains trying to figure out why she was here. Before I could ask her again, her face lit up in a smile. “Oh yeah! It’s important! Really important! Do you think you can help me?”

I felt a mild throbbing in my head. “That depends ma’am. What exactly is the problem?”

Her face broke out into a wide smile as she happily bounced up and down (and up and down and up and down, holy crap the bouncing.) “Oh thank you! I’ve been so worried because no one I talked to…

“MISS!” Jessica shouted, drawing all of the eyes in my office to her. “Why are you here?”

“Oh!” The bimbo exclaimed. “I’m sorry, I was just so excited to get some help! Well, my name is Annie Fanny, and I lost my wallet.”

Now, this may be lost on the current generation, but to me and Jess having THIS lady walk in was kind of a big deal. Back in the day, Playboy magazine ran a regular comic series called Little Annie Fanny, starring a braindead bimbo named…well…Annie Fanny. Basic plot was she’d run about looking sexy, get into sexy misadventures, and people try to fuck her only to fail horribly.

Of course, not being into human women, this was actually lost on us. What? I’m not into human women so I wouldn’t have had a Playboy subscription, and film Toons like Jessica generally don’t interact too much with Toons from comics. Before you ask, no, it’s not a conscious thing, Comic and Film Toons just didn’t overlap much for a LONG ass time, so they didn’t have much to do with one another.

Anyway, at Annie’s revelation, both Jessica and I could only stare at the bimbo for a few moments as we collected our thoughts.

“Your wallet?” I asked.

“Yep!” Annie said with a happy smile. “It’s white with pink on the edges, and has my name on it in black thread!”

“Your wallet.” Jessica said. “Not…trailing a lover you think is cheating on you, finding a missing co star, just your wallet?”

At Annie’s rapid nodding (and again with the bouncing, I swear I think her ass is jiggling too.) I chimed in.

“Miss, while I appreciate the job offer isn’t this something that you should take to the police?”

“Oh, I did, but they were no help at all.” The blonde pouted. “Most of the officers just kept staring at me like I had something on my face, and the ones that didn’t just wanted to frisk me!”

“Huh?” Jess and I said in unison.

“Yeah! They said I might be carrying something dangerous so they just started grabbing my boobs like this!” With that, she reached up and grabbed hold of her bouncing melons, squeezing them with the cloth covered tit flesh spilling out from between her fingers as she also rotated her hands, molding them like dough before pinching at her rapidly hardening nipples before just as suddenly letting them go.

“Then they started grabbing my butt like this!” She then turned her back on us and started squeezing and rubbing her ample, heart shaped ass in much the same way she had her tits, complete with cloth covered ass flesh all but pouring out from between her fingers as she groped herself.

Not gonna lie, my pants were feeling a LOT tighter from this show, and looking over I could see Jessica wasn’t faring much better, sitting and squirming as she stared at the oblivious Toon’s display.

“Alright miss, alright, we get it.” I said, hoping to end the show before I’d be stuck in my seat till I calmed down. In all honesty though, her story didn’t make sense to me. The police force in Toon Town were mostly Weasels, true, and while they would relish a chance to grope and harass a particularly sexy suspect, they wouldn’t dare do that to someone bringing a case to them. (Not out of professional standards mind, they just know that a political shitshow would hit em like a ton of bricks if they did, and after what the Toon Patrol was found to be doing they know they’re on thin ice.)

Still, not like I had anything else going on today, and it’s not like I had anywhere to be. I stood up from my chair and held out my hand for a shake.

“Well ma’am, I’ll take the…”

“EEEE!” Annie screamed in joy as she grabbed my head and pulled me into her chest, burying my face into her more than bountiful bosom.

“MMMPH!” I screamed into the bouncing Toon Tits as I tried to pull away. Yeah, I hear it already. Pull away? Why? Because I couldn’t freaking breath! Her melons were blocking off any air I could get!

Thankfully, Jessica was able to pry us apart, leaving me gasping for breath as Annie bounced in joy in every way that she could.

“Thank you both so much!” She cheered. “Leapin Lizards, I was afraid that I was never gonna see my wallet again!”

As I caught my breath and Jessica watched Annie nearly bouncing off the walls, the redhead decided to ask me something.

“Say, Anon,” Jessica began, her gaze not tearing away from Annie, “think I could come along with you on this?”

As I looked at Jess’ face, I saw a kind of hunger there that I hadn’t seen since the last time we had Cindi for a three way. (What? You thought we were only gonna do that once? Hell, Cindi’s the one to recommend that more often than not. Girl loves making a sandwich if you get what I mean.)

“Um, Jess,” I said, “are you sure you want in on this? I mean, you have your plans with Roger tomorrow, and I don’t know how long this would take.”

The red bombshell just waved me off. “It’ll be fine Anon, it’s just a missing wallet, how long could this take?”

\-----------------------

Turns out, a long ass time. But I’m getting ahead of myself.

Being that the good Miss Fanny was certain her wallet had been lost, not stolen, we opted to retrace her steps for the day, starting at her home.

“Oh dear god, my eyes!” I screamed in pain.

Her very, VERY pink home.

Everywhere I looked, everything was some shade of pink or another, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, even the windows were stained pinks. The only things that weren’t pink were various rabbit looking logos plastered everywhere in either black or white depending on how dark the shade of pink there was, and an odd amount of stuffed bunny toys.

“Well…” Jessica started with her visible eye wide in shock, “it’s good to have a theme I guess.”

“Thanks!” Annie’s bubbly voice came from the inside of her room. “My bosses said it would be good for advertising!”

So, you may be asking why we were at Annie Fanny’s place of residence. Fun fact about Toon Town, while it’s not uncommon to be pickpocketed here, it actually is uncommon for said pickpocketers to take and keep your wallet or anything more than the cash in it. Weird kind of standards, but that’s the way Toons are.

So, knowing this, the most likely possibility was that the bouncy blonde had lost or dropped her wallet at some point in her day. Thus the best idea would be to retrace her steps through the day, hence our being in this pink eyesore.

As I slowly regained my eyesight, the door Annie was behind opened up, revealing just what she had been up to. The blonde had switched from her tight fitting white dress to a negligee that was…I want to say sheer, but honestly transparent would probably be more accurate. That thing left everything on display, from her massive tits topped off with bright pink nipples, to a rather well trimmed bush that just barely covered up her snatch. She then performed a small spin, showing off an ass that looked to be more plush than anything.

I didn’t need to look to know that Jessica had to be drooling a little bit at the sight, hell I know I felt some saliva going down my jaw, but we had a job to do. Shaking my head to sort out my wiring, I did my best to look Annie right in the eye.

“Miss,” I started as patiently as I could, “why are you wearing that?”

Annie looked confused as she explained. “Well, you said you wanted to retrace my steps, so I wanted to start when I woke up this morning, and I always wear this when I go to bed.” She then gestured the two of us into her room.

Inside was more of the same. Pink, pink, and more pink, with the only variation coming from the various knick-knacks around the room. There were various bits of paint and makeup, more bits and bobs with that rabbit head on them, but what really stood out were the photographs.

Annie was in all of them, but she was never alone. Most involved her and another, rather attractive Toon Hippy woman in a number of places and dress, but there were others of her and various men (both Toon and Human) all of whom seemed to be trying to grab a breast or an ass cheek on the Blonde Toon. The only one who seemed to be successful though was one of a human gentleman in a red silk smoker robe who had Annie, herself wearing a white one piece swimsuit with a bunny tail on its backside and a pair of rabbit ears on her head, lounging in his lap and looking pleased as punch to be there.

I don’t know why, but for some reason that man in the jacket made me want to salute him.

In the center of the room was a VERY large white bed in the shape of that rabbit head, and sprawled out of it was Annie, looking as though she were ready for someone to hop on and tear that lingerie off of her. Her legs were spread out like an eagle leaving her mound open and vulnerable, her breasts were heaving with every breath as her eyes took on a smoldering heavy lidded look.

“Um…Miss Fanny, what are you doing?” I asked with trepidation and no small amount of hope as I tried to adjust my pants to keep my erection from becoming noticeable.

Annie yawned a big yawn as she snuggled down into the bed. “You said we needed to retrace my steps, and my day started here waking up in….my…” If she had anything else to say, it was cut off by a series of light snores as the blonde bimbo fell asleep on her bed.

Jessica and I just stared in no small amount of disbelief as the flighty woman before us fell into a deep sleep, completely unaware of the two people in her room.

“Okay, Jess,” I began as I massaged my head, “You know more than I do on Toons in the industry, is this normal?”

“Not even.” Jessica said as she walked over to the bead sleeping bimbo was on. “I mean, airhead Toons are a dime a dozen, but this girl is in a class all her own.” She then reached out and began groping Annie’s breasts. “In more ways than one.” Jess spoke in awe as she squeezed and molded the flesh in her hands.

“Jess!” I shouted in shock as I yanked her off Annie. “The hell is the matter with you!? She looks completely out of it for god’s sake!”

For the first time since I first met her at the Ink and Paint club, an ashamed look fell on Jessica’s face as she stared at her hands. “I’m sorry Anon…I…I don’t know what came over me. I just saw her laying there, and I just…I couldn’t…”

“It’s fine Jess, it’s fine.”I cut her off as gently as I could. “Just help me start looking around here for the wallet. I’ll start here, you check the living room okay?”

The redhead just nodded and walked out of the bedroom, still clearly shook up by what she did. Not that I blame her in all honesty. Jessica is, to put it politely, a massive slut. It’s not an insult, it’s how she is and she copes to it. Any time, any where, and (back in her heyday) any one she’d be good to strip down for a fun time.

That said, she’s always lived by the standards every properly ethical slut lives by. Safe, Sane, Consensual. Nothing that threatens the life of her or her partner, nothing particularly out there (lemme tell you, the things that the internet comes up with sometimes can make even her feel dirty as hell) and her partner is always, ALWAYS down for it. She’s actually amazingly strict with that last one, so her molesting a sleeping person is more than a little surprising.

Deciding to put it out of my mind for now, I started rummaging around trying to see what I could find. Honestly, I can’t really say there was much to see. The wallet wasn’t there, and what I found was rather typical for any woman, Toon or no. The only weird thing was that she had no bras, and all of her panties were bikini designed. I was about to call the room a wash on the wallet front when I saw Sleeping Bimby moving on the mattress.

Now, she wasn’t waking up, but what she was doing made me wish she was. Her hands had started rubbing themselves all over her body, shifting her lingerie off of her figure. Her nipples had hardened to small peaks as her panties began moistening and the unmistakable scent of musk filled the air. Despite that though, what drew my attention was her plump lips, making what looked to be a sucking motion.

I didn’t know what came over me, but I found myself next to her bed, gently stroking her face. Before I could even try to stop myself I found my finger sliding in between her lips which quickly latched onto the digit and began sucking at it like it was a lollypop.

Holy shit but this lady was born to suck on more than candy! The second my finger went in her mouth, her tongue wrapped around it almost like a Band-Aid and began jerking the digit up and down while she started sucking on it so hard I was almost afraid she was gonna yank my fingernail off. All the while she was moaning like she had an eleven dollar steak in her mouth. I’m honestly ashamed to admit it, but my knees were buckling from it all.

Thankfully, or not depending on your viewpoint, her eyes fluttered open and widened in surprise as Annie became acutely aware of what was going on.

I swear there was a bit of disappointment there as well, but that could be me just hoping.

“Mpph? Mrh rgh oo ooin?” She tried to speak through my finger.

Feeling the sweat forming on my head, I said the first thing that came to mind.

“I…thought you might have swallowed your wallet.”

As an understanding look passed over her face, all I could think was thank GOD this woman is such a ditz.

“Mpph mrrf wrghble?” She tried to speak. It took me a bit, but she eventually figured out that having my finger in her mouth was NOT conductive to our conversation. After finally removing my finger we carried on the conversation.

“So, did you find it in there?”

“No, nothing down there.” I replied nonchalantly as I dried off my finger on my shirt. “I’m pretty certain the house is a bust on the wallet front, you get dressed and Jess and I will meet you out front.”

With a disappointed pout, Annie walked toward her closet while I stepped out to see Jessica moping on the couch.

“No luck on your end?” I asked, only to get a depressed shake of the head in the negative. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, you shouldn’t feel too bad about grabbing Blondie’s tits back there.”

At Jessica’s confused look, I went into detail on my experiences in the bedroom, from my own sexual harassment of the bimbo of the house to how it was almost entirely unconscious. That did a fair bit to lift Jessica’s spirits, but left her looking at the door to the bedroom where the good Miss Annie Fanny was currently dressing.

“What on Walt’s green forests is with that Toon?” She asked with no small amount of fear.

I wish I knew Jess. I really do.

\------------------------------------------------

Our next stop was a rather odd place in Toon Town. The Teddy Valiant City park.

Now, I already know what you’re thinking. Odd in Toon Town? What kind of messed up place is this? Do the fish fly? Do you walk on the sky and look at clouds in the ground? Is gas at an affordable price again!?

Seriously, how many of these stories have I told you by now? What on earth makes you think that would be weird by Toon Town standards? No, what makes Valiant Park so odd is that…well…it isn’t.

No flying fish, the ground and sky are in their proper place, heck even the trees are just regular, run of the mill trees that you can find in pretty much any human territory in the world. THAT is what made it so weird. The ground, the stone, the flowers, the trees, none of it was drawn. Every last blade of grass was imported from the “real world” for lack of a better term. As for why, well just look at the name. The place was made in memoriam to Teddy Valliant, Eddie Valliant’s brother.

Yeah, the place was built around the same time as the nut house Cindi works at was. One built to honor a man who always did right by Toons, and the other built to make sure what happened to him never happened again to anyone else. As far as parks went it was rather normal, just a lot of trees, bushes, flowers, stone pathways, and a big lake in the center. All in all, it was easily the most peaceful part of Toon Town. Guess even Toons need some time away from the wacky insanity.

\-------------

We found ourselves walking down one of the stone paths, Annie, back in her form fitting white dress, in front of Jess and me and holding up a magnifying glass I gave her to her eye and not letting so much as a pebble escape her gaze, while the busty redhead and myself looked off to the sides.

“So, you got up and came here?” I asked trying to see so much of a hint of a white and pink bit of leather.

“Yep!” Annie said cheerfully as she hunched over an apparently interesting rock, nearly splitting her dress as it strained against her plush ass. “I came here to do a photo shoot for the magazine I work for! I had to change into so many costumes I’m SURE I left my wallet behind here!”

“Mmm.” Jessica muttered noncommittally as she stared directly at Annie’s ass. “So, where did you do the shoot?”

“Right over here!” Annie chirped as she led us off the path and into a clearing. A pretty messy clearing at that. There were stands, back props, concession junk, everything you’d ever need for a photo shoot.

Normally I’d complain about how disrespectful it was to leave trash here, but I could already see the cleanup crew, consisting of a bunch of Toon ants, hauling away the smaller stuff and some beefier looking ones warming up and looking at the larger things.

Gotta wonder if they’re actually paid to do this, or if they’re just scavving. Eh. Doesn’t matter as long as the park is cleaned.

“Ok,” Annie began chipperly, “I’m certain my wallet is around here somewhere!”

We started looking about everywhere we could, under tarps, under snack plates, in bushes, under several pairs of panties (wait, what?), until finally we heard Jessica shout out.

“I think I found it!”

Me and Annie quickly moved to where Jessica was, a very large tree that she was looking up at. Looking up myself, I saw what looked to be a small bit of white and pink leather.

“Leapin Lizards!” Annie exclaimed in wide eyed shock. “There it is! I must’ve lost it during the swingers scene!”

I just continued to stare up at the bit of leather as I felt Jessica stare at me. “Well Anon? It’s right there, aren’t you going to go get it?”

“Ummm. Well I’d like to Jess,” I stammered out, “but you see my ‘can’t climb trees for any reason’ disease is acting up and…” I looked at Jessica only to turn away in shame as it looked like she was holding back a good laugh at my expense.

What? I don’t like heights all right? If man was meant to leave the ground we’d have wings!

Her fit of the giggles repressed, Jessica just let out a sigh. “Alright, fine you big baby. I’ll get the wallet.” With nary a second thought, she clung to the tree and began scooting up into the foliage above. I’d say that she gave me a good look up the coat she was wearing somehow managed to wrap itself around her lower half and blocking any view I could have.

Freaking Toon physics I swear.

So there we were, just me and Annie standing around, Annie looking at anything around her that caught her interest, me looking at anything on Annie that caught my interest. Finally, after a few minutes, Jessica’s voice came down from the tree.

“Anon, you’re not going to like this.”

I let out a mild groan. “What’s up?”

“It’s not her wallet.”

“Then what is it?”

Instead of answering, Jessica just let something fall to the ground. Walking over to it, I saw a folded up square that looked to be the size of a wallet. When I picked it up however, it unfolded revealing itself to be a small bikini top that looked to be made of fur.

“Leapin Lizards!” Annie shouted as she grabbed the top. “My cavegirl top from the photo shoot! I thought this thing was gone for good!”

Before I could be consumed by the mental image of this bimbo’s tits squeezed into that top, Jessica started yelling down again. “There’s another problem here Anon.”

I shook my head to clear it before looking back up at the tree. “What’s up?”

Jessica was quiet for a moment before she spoke up again, clearly embarrassed. “I’m stuck.”

I actually felt myself blink at hearing that. “You’re…stuck?

“Yes, I’m stuck up here. I was starting to climb down but I slipped and my coat snagged on a branch.”

I couldn’t help but stare as I tried to process that. Granted, most Toons can end up in wacky situations like this on a regular basis, but Toons like Jessica tend to avoid it somehow. Don’t ask me why, but anvils and pies just tend to avoid Toons who aren’t normally wacky.

“Can’t you pull yourself up?” I had to ask.

“No.” Jess replied back. “There’s no branches I can grab here.”

“Just shake yourself loose.” Annie offered with a wide smile. I couldn’t help but look at the blonde which, in an odd bit of self awareness, she took as a sign to elaborate. “That’s how I got down! I just shimmied and shook” She began twisting back and forth, sending her tits swaying hard enough to clap against each other, to emphasize, “till I fell!”

With a sigh from above, we could hear Jessica begin grunting as leaves rustled. It took a few moments, but we heard the noise that told us that Jessica would be returning to us soon.

*Fwoomp!*

Followed by a sound indicating that not all went as planned.

“OH SHIII…”

Acting quickly, I moved to where the rustling was at its most active and stood under it with open arms. Just in the nick of time too, as no sooner had I gotten there Jessica fell out of the foliage and into my arms, knocking us both to the ground, her tits flattening out as they mushed against my chest.

It took me a bit to get my marbles back in my head, but I eventually came back to Earth to find Jessica clinging to me and shaking. Looking over her, I could see why. At some point in her tumble she had managed to lose her coat, revealing the now tattered remains of what was going to be my present tomorrow.

What I saw just about broke my heart. It looked to be sheer silk lingerie that combined a bra with a corset. The silk in the front was just this side of transparent and would’ve done nothing to hide anything. It reached up to just over the tops of Jessica’s breasts, leaving everything else above them exposed aside from a pair of black lace straps that were holding it up, and it extended down into an equally transparent…skirt I guess you could call it? Could, being the key phrase considering that thing was too small to go beyond the very tops of Jessica’s thighs. The silk on the sides were much thicker, actually covering up the Technicolor flesh under it. Below she had been wearing a black lace thong and a pair of stockings that seemed to connect to the sides of the top.

It was sexy, it looked like it would’ve been fun to take it off of her, and it was now so much silky confetti.

With an embarrassed look on her face, Jessica looked up at me. “Well…merry Christmas Anon.”

I just pet her on her now exposed back in sympathy. “Merry Christmas Jess.”

\------------------------------------------

Now this may surprise you, but Toon Town actually has a fair bit of segregation in it. Not due to racial biases, as far as all involved are concerned Toons are Toons, no matter the shade of ink used or the amount of feathers/fur/what have you they have. No, the segregation is more for the sake of tourists. (At least these days. The made for T.V. Toons had a rough time of things for awhile but water under the bridge as they say)

See, most people look at Toon Town and see it as a fun place to take the family. Take little Timmy and Tammy to see all the funny cartoon characters and laugh at their antics. Thing is though, as time passed you’d start to see more and more Toons that, quite frankly, kids had no business being around. Porn Toons, foul mouthed Toons, and on and on. (And don’t even get me started on when the internet became more of a thing. The insanity brought about by Newgrounds was considered a bit much even by other Toons.) Thus, for the sake of ensuring parents don’t freak out and cause a fuss, Toon Town was divvied up into a number of sections to make it easy to keep the little ones away from the like of Fritz the Cat and the Toons from Tijuana Bibles.

Basically you have Toon Town center (also known as the South Side) where you have most of the standard, tourist friendly Toons such as Bugs, Donald, Droopy, etc. This is what most people think of when they hear Toon Town (Coincidentally, it’s also where my office is located). To the North you have the area known as Cool World. This is where more risqué Toons congregate such as Fritz the Cat and more than a few Flash Toons. Basically, if you like to get down and dirty with Toons this is the place you’d want to visit (and before you ask, yes, it is EXACTLY like how it was presented in that one Bakshi flick). Next you have the West Side or Kiddy Toon Town, basically where the Toons for really young kids tend to end up. It’s about as safe as anywhere can be around here, so the place is basically one big babysitting area for tourists to leave their toddlers for awhile.

So why am I telling you this? Well just because the place has been split up for human’s sake, that doesn’t mean that every place is fit for visiting all the time. Some places are just not going to be pleasant to be in no matter who you are, and Annie’s little trip around the world had led us to one of the proverbial lion’s dens.

\-------------------

“I don’t like this.” I muttered as I glanced around the area.

The hunt for Annie’s wallet had led us to an apartment complex in Toon Town central. Pretty ritzy by Toon Town standards actually. Lots of space, plants on tables, red carpeting, the works. Really, the only gripe I had was the elevators which, out of necessity due to how big the building was, went fast enough to flatten you like a pancake when it moved and launch you into the ceiling when it stopped (And don’t even get me started on that damned first step).

Our merry little trio had found ourselves in front of a locked door to a penthouse, me kneeling in front of the door trying to pick the lock, Jessica (now wearing my trench coat to preserve her modesty after a failed series of attempts to get her own out of the tree) keeping a look out for people, and Annie…looking just as oblivious as she ever does.

“Oh come on Mus, it’s not that bad.” Jessica replied to me as she looked around a corner. “It’s not like you’d be going to prison if you got caught up here.”

“Prison is the absolute LEAST of my worries Jess!” I grumbled as a shudder of dread went through my spine. I then turned slightly to Annie who was currently playing with a palm tree’s leaves, apparently trying to figure out if she could make a costume out of it. “Are you POSITIVE your wallet could be here? I **REALLY** don’t want to be here if I don’t have to.”

“Positive!” Annie nodded her head hard enough that I’m kinda surprised she didn’t cause a rattling noise. “I always come here today for book club and scrabble afternoons!”

Before I could get lost in the idea of Annie reading a book, the light clicking of the lock brought my focus back to the door which now slowly creaked open into the penthouse ahead. After one more look around to make sure we were clear we darted inside.

Inside was a messy sight. Not messy as in dust and trash, just very busy looking. The walls were covered with various paintings and photographs, a large radio and dresser covered up the only places not covered by artwork, stairs led to a basement and the floor was covered with a bright pink rug. All in all, it looked downright cozy.

And there was only one other point in my life that I was more scared in my life than I was at that moment.

“Just get looking,” I grumbled as I began opening random drawers. “The sooner we’re outta here the better.”

Jessica just rolled her eyes and joined in the search, alongside Annie who seemed determined to look under things that couldn’t possibly hold a wallet (Which given that this is Toon Town, means those were the most likely places for it to be).

To make a long and dull story short, the search was a bust. No wallet, a lot of wasted time, and if I didn’t have some hair go grey from terror I’d be shocked. As we began walking back out, the unmistakable sound of a doornknob jiggling filled my ears. I could almost feel the blood drain from my face as dread and panick set in.

“Oh dear god no, not her!” I squeaked as I opened up the nearby dresser and hopped in and closed the door behind me, Jessica letting out a disgruntled grunt while Annie just let out a noise similar to a confused puppy.

A happy whistle entered the air as the penthouse’s owner walked in only to be cut short as the owner of the whistle noticed the two visibly remaining guests.

“Annie! Jessie! So good to see you two!” I heard a newer, much more high pitched voice exclaim as the clomping of large shoes tromped across the hall and in front of my hiding place. The two aforementioned women let out light grunts as, from what I could see, the third woman grabbed the two of them in a bear hug. (Quite the accomplishment considering this lady was easily a head shorter than the busty blonde and redhead.)

“Nice to see you too Na.” Jessica said cheerfully as she returned the hug as best as she was able.

“C’mon, I was just here earlier today!” Miss Fannie added with her own embrace.

The little love fest was broken up as the third party suddenly pulled away and began sniffing the air like a bloodhound. “Who else is here?” She asked as she began darting through the apartment, sniffing at every area I had focused searching in.

“It’s probably just my boss Na.” Jessica chimed in. “You know we can’t keep our hands off of each other.”

“No no.” Na said with a single minded focus. “I know that smell Jess, this is too strong to just be leftovers.” She then moved towards my hiding place. “And it’s strongest HERE!” With that, the doors were pulled open and I was face to face with my worst nightmare at that point in my career.

She was a few inches taller than me, wearing a red dress similar to Jessica’s Ink and Paint/usual dress with full red lips, but this is where any positives ended. Her legs were long but skinny as noodles with boney kneecaps and big Minney Mouse esque green high heels on her feet. Her hair was the same shade of red as Jessica’s but much more manic and wild with teeth that were…unpleasant to say the least with breasts that drooped like sad bags of water and her eyes, while just as heavily shaded as Jessica’s, were crazed and heartfilled as she saw me.

This ladies and gentlemen, was Na. Also known as Lena Hyena. The one Toon Woman I know of who explicitly has a fetish for Human men.

“ **A MAN!”**

And she had just set her eyes on me.

\-------------

“SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!” I screamed as I bolted down the hallways of the apartment complex, knocking down anything I could to clutter the path behind me.

“COME TO LENA!” Screeched the reason for my hasty retreat, her lips stretched forward making kissing noises as she bulldozed through anything in her path.

Now I’ll be the first to admit that Lena’s not a bad girl by any measure of the word. In fact, according to Jessica, she was one of the leading voices calling out for equal treatment for the T.V. Toons. The problem however is that she is, as the youth of today say, thirsty as fuck. Granted, when you look like her that’s not surprising, but considering she was drawn to be man hungry it makes for a bad situation for those of us not made of ink.

Funny thing of it? She’s actually considered a major catch among Toon Men. The standards of attractiveness among Toons is more about how entertaining you are, and when you aren’t the one being chased Lena is legitimately hilarious. She could have her pick of Toon Town’s Cell Shaded bachelors easily.

Of course, when you ARE the subject of her obsession that day the only thing you had going through your head was run far, run fast, and for the love of god don’t stop. Hence, my mad dash trying to find any unlocked door I could. Unfortunately, even in Toon Town, an unlocked door is something of a rarity.

Finally I came to the end of the hallway, with the only thing standing before me being a door to the restrooms on this end of the floor. Without a second thought I grabbed the handle and nearly tore that sucker off the hinges and dashed inside.

Into open air. Thankfully I hadn’t let go of the doorknob yet, so I had something to cling to and NOT fall to a painful fate.

“Goddamnit, they haven’t fixed the bathrooms yet!?” I screamed to the heavens above, and earning a few ugly looks from a lot of bearded gentlemen on clouds.

Okay, choice time. I could hang onto the door and hope that Lena decides to just give up (not gonna happen, lady can hunt a man across the greater united States), hop back in and try to dodge her again and run for the elevators, or leap to the road far, far, far below and spend the rest of the week hanging out in Cool World. (Physics is weird here. As long as you land on or are hit by something Toony it won’t kill you. It’ll hurt like a sumbitch, but it won’t kill ya. Had Teddy Valiant had a Toon piano dropped on him, he’d still be with us today.) The rapid clomping of oversized shoes made my decision for me.

“I’ll take my chances!” I let go of the door and fell.

I’ll wrap this part up here, seeing how this is starting to go on a bit long. I met Tom the cat and Wile E. Coyote in mid fall (turns out the two are actually skydiving enthusiasts in their off hours. Who knew?), who through a mixture of signs and charades, directed me to a trampoline factory to fall into. I did, and it launched me back up. Into Lena’s waiting arms.

I’ll hold out on any details. That was…not fun.

\--------------------------

The day honestly never improved from there. In fact, it somehow got worse. Traversing the sewers, crawling through zoo cages, and at one point going through a fireworks factory that was set for demolition but still full of fireworks. We went through hell and high water, searching through half of freaking Toon Town for one, lousy, godforsaken, WALLET!

But on top of all of that, the brain dead bimbo who lost the damned thing would not stop teasing Jess and me. Any chance she had to show off her figure, she took and somehow made it sexier! She bands down to pick up a coin, her tong is eaten into her pussy lips! A bit of music starts playing and she starts twisting and shaking to it causing her tits and ass to move like they’re in an earthquake! She trips, she lands right on Jessica and their breasts just…ARGH! The worst part? I’m certain she’s not even doing it intentionally! Malice of that caliber requires brain cells to rub together more than half the time!

So that left the three of us back in my office, Annie despondent over the loss of her wallet, me downing a bottle of Vodka I’d been saving for the day Cindi offered to play a certain game with me again, and Jessica looking just more miserable than I had ever seen her before as she talked on the phone with her husband.

“I know Roger,” Jessica spoke into the phone, her voice carrying enough grief to bring down even the most cheerful of Toons. From what could be heard over the ear bit Roger wasn’t faring any better. “It’s just this case got away from us. I know. I know.”

While the couple worked out their issues, Annie walked over to my slowly inebriating ass and leaned over my desk, giving me a view of her cleavage that, frankly, I had seen more than enough of at this point. “Mr. Mus,” she began in a sweet tone, “I’m sorry I’ve caused you two so much trouble tonight.”

Every instinct in me was telling me to chew her out right then and there. To tell her off for the wild goose chase she’d sent us through. But something about her voice and the look on her face calmed me down a fair bit.

“It’s alright Miss Fannie.” I said waving her off. “Lots of cases like this tend to be bastards. You and I will try again tomor…” (thump.)

I looked down. Annie looked down. Jessica stared from across the room with a wide and twitching eye. There, on my desk, fallen from Annie’s cleavage, was the white leather wallet we had been searching for.

“Wha…tha…whu…” I stammered out intelligently. I could almost feel my brain imploding in on itself as I looked at the square shaped bit of hell before me.

Annie’s reaction was rather different from mine. “LEAPIN LIZARDS! My wallet! I must’ve put it down my dress for safe keeping!”

Can you hear it when your brain is having a seizure? Cause I’m pretty certain I could hear my brain having a seizure. Looking at Annie doing a dance in celebration for her wallet drew up a kind of darkness in me that I honestly haven’t felt in a long time. It was dark, vile, and very angry. While it wasn’t quite what I felt that day I was fired off the force, I’d be dammed if I said it didn’t come close. It took ever ounce of patience and will power I had to keep myself calm as I reached for my billing papers and began filling out a page.

“Well Miss Fannie,” I said through grit teeth, “that’s quite the lucky break. Now, if you’ll just pay your bill, I can let you go on about your evening.”

What came out of Annie’s mouth ensured that any remaining patience I had joined in willingly with the dark feeling boiling over in my gut.

“Why would I pay you?” She asked in that ditz, confused tone.

“What!?” I snarled as I glared right at her. Off to the side I could hear my phone’s receiver starting to crack in Jessica’s grip.

“Well, I hired you to find my wallet, but I found it by myself!” The happy way she said that honestly did me no favors. “So, since you didn’t find it, I don’t have to pay you, right?”

I couldn’t even begin to believe this. All that time and effort, all the scrapes and bruises, all the mental scarring, and this bimbo wasn’t going to pay us so much as a DIME!?I looked at Jessica and her eyes met mine.

You know how you can have mental conversations with people you’re close to? How with just a look, two people can tell each other everything they needed to know? That happened. At that moment we knew that Annie was going to pay up, and if it wasn’t going to be through cash, well, there were other options.

As I started reshuffling my papers, I heard Jessica talking to Roger again. “Roger, how about this. I come home tomorrow night, long after all your charity work is done, and when you come home I’ll be waiting for you with a nice, big,” she began fondling herself, grabbing at one of her breasts through the tattered remains of her lingerie, “carrot cake, and after we enjoy ourselves there, we go up to the bedroom and play Paddy Cake. All. Night. Long.”

Based on the noise coming from the ear piece of my phone, the good Mr. Rabbit was quite keen on the idea. Seeing as her holiday might yet be saved, Jessica said her goodbye, hung up the phone, and strode over to the couch and began fiddling with the cushions.

Meanwhile, I had engaged Annie in a bit of conversation. “You know Miss Annie, there are two types of people in this world. Those who’ll go through three types of hell without payment, and those who won’t even consider it without the promise of cash.” I looked her in the eye with a sharp glare. “I am NOT counted among the first group. So we have two options. You either pay us for our time and efforts, or we work out another form of payment.”

Annie just looked at me, as confused as ever, and started talking. “But shouldn’t good deeds be their own…” (CLANG!)

Down to the floor she went, stars circling her head. Behind her stood Jessica, a large frying pan in her hands, looking down at the comatose blonde with a smirk.

In case you were wondering from way back in the first case I told you about, yes Jessica has a habit of using frying pans as a self defense measure, and yes, she likes to hide them in furniture.

“You remember where the escape proof Toon Rope is?” I asked as I got up from my desk and started moving towards the bimbo below. Jessica’s only response was a widening smirk.

\--------------------------------

That leaves us to where I started off. Jess and myself standing before a bound up and gagged blonde, neither of us able to think straight through a fog of anger and sexual frustration, and the source of said feelings laying on the floor looking more confused than anything.

“Well Jess,” I began and looked at Jessica, my sexy secretary vigorously stroking her now phallic looking clit, “since you’re the one who had her plans ruined, did you want to start us off?”

Jessica didn’t say a word, just striding over to Annie with a look of anger in her eyes I hadn’t seen since…well…that’s another story. When she got to Annie she just stared at the other Ton for a long moment, still stroking herself off. I was about to step in when Jess’s arms lashed out and grabbed hold of Annie’s tits, squeezing the melons harshly, the Toon tit flesh pouring from between her fingers. Annie herself let out a sharp gasp and a long moan that was muffled through her gag.

“That’s it you little slut!” Jessica growled out as he hands repeatedly squeezed and kneaded the breasts in her hands. An observant eye would notice that Annie’s nipples seemed to be hardening under the rough treatment. “Moan! MOAN! I had the next few days planned out in advance for MONTHS! Do you know how little I see my husband!? With how busy he is!? And you think after screwing that up with your stupid,” she released her grip on Annie’s tits only to then latch onto the blonde’s nipples in a painful looking vice grip, “pointless,” and now she’s twisting the nubs, “scavenger hunt!? The least you could do is moan a little bit for me!”

With an annoyed grunt, Jessica shoved Annie back, sending her flopping and bouncing onto my bed. Jess didn’t waste a moment, leaping onto the bound blonde, straddling her upper half with Jessica’s engorged clit slapping in between Annie’s abused melons. Jess then grabbed the top of Annie’s dress and pulled backward, shredding the cloth and exposing Annie’s tits to the world.

With or without cloth, any person with working eyes would be able to tell you that Annie had an awesome pair of tits on her, but without her top throwing off my estimations I can safely say this bimbo was easily in Jessica’s league in terms of cup sizes, but while Jessica’s had no small amount of bounce to them, Annie’s looked to be made of soft rubber, bouncing and shaking wildly without the restraint of her top.

Without wasting a moment, Jess slid down Annie’s body until she was face to nips with the blonde’s chest. She then leaned in, slathering her breasts with her tongue and randomly nipping at any skin she could, moaning all the while with Annie squirming underneath.

Feeling left out, I moved myself onto my bed and positioned myself next to Annie’s head before fiddling with her gag. I loosened the rope, letting it fall out of her mouth and letting her talk again for a brief moment.

“Ohhh!” She moaned from Jessica’s “tender” ministrations. “What’s this all about? I know my girl’s are fun to play with bu-mmmph!?”

As I said, for a moment. Not wanting to put up with her stupidity any more today, and wanting to put those cock pillows she called lips to work, I crammed my half mast cock into her mouth. I don’t know if it was instinct or what, but she started sucking on my like a vacuum cleaner, her cheeks hollowing with every suck.

“That’s it,” I groaned as I put a hand on the back of her head and pushed myself further down her throat, “put that mouth of yours to good use.”

“Grrgl.” Annie gurgled out, her eyes oddly becoming more heavy lidded and her tongue wrapped itself around my shaft and began stroking it.

With a light grunt I moved myself so I was straddling Annie’s head, making it easier for me to start thrusting down her throat until I bottomed out. Meanwhile, Jessica had apparently finished slobbering on Annie’s tits and had risen up, slapping her inflated clit in between the much shinier melons before grabbing them and pressing them together and essentially tit fucking the blonde.

“Ohh yess!” Jessica hissed as her hips started rocking, her hips slapping into Annie’s tits and causing the soft mountains to quake. “Oh Anon, remind me to do this to Cindi next chance I get! They’re so soft and warm, it’s like my clitty is wrapped up in warm marshmallows!”

I looked up at Jessica’s face and couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. Jessica’s visible eye was wide and her mouth was wide open with her tongue dangling out and flopping with every thrust. Not an UNcommon sight with her mind, it’s just usually she doesn’t get like that without me screwing her brains out.

“First time Jess?” I asked as I gently stroked Annie’s throat as Jessica nodded and started thrusting faster and more wildly, her own mountains shaking every time her hips hit Annie’s tits. Seeing that the two of us were near eye level, I reached over and grabbed the back of Jessica’s head and pulled her towards mine, forcing our lips together with Jessica’s tongue quickly darting into my mouth and meeting my own. Surprisingly, with something else to focus on she actually slowed down her thrusts a fair bit. Seeing how she was calming down, I broke off the kiss with the curvy read head letting out a whimper as we separated.

“Calm down a little Jess,” I told her, “she’s not going anywhere, and you want to enjoy her fully, right?”At her rapid nodding I continued, “Then take it from someone who’s experienced in this sort of thing, start slowly.” To show her what I meant, I began slowly thrusting in and out of Annie’s mouth, the blonde beneath us, the sound of her sucking and slurping away at my erection filling our ears.

An odd situation I have to admit, but fact of the matter was Jessica actually didn’t have a whole lot of mileage with that inflate the clit trick of hers. That was considered a bit much back in the day, so it wasn’t until our trysts with Cindi that she got to use it much. The only other person being…well let’s just say that before Roger gave her the okay to sleep with other men, he was VERY determined to try and meet her needs and leave it at that.

We continued like that for awhile, me thrusting into Annie’s mouth, the frustrating bimbo gurgling and slurping away, while Jessica fucked her tits, the sounds of moaning, slapping, and other such noises filling the air. Now while I was enjoying the feeling of this bubble brained bitch slurping me down, I didn’t forget that this was not supposed to be fun for her. Suddenly, an idea filled my head.

“Hey Jess, wanna take over for me here?”

Jessica was reluctant at first, but I eventually got her to get off Annie and kneel next to me. I stopped thrusting and buried myself balls deep into her throat, said balls resting atop Annie’s nose.

“Allright, at the count of three, I pull out and you shove in, got it?” Jessica nodded and I grabbed Annie by the throat to keep her still. “THREE!”

With a loud slurp I quickly pulled out, thankfully not grazing any teeth.

“Wait! Please! You don’t MMPH!” Thankfully, anything the good miss Fannie had to say was cut off by Jessica cramming her mouth full of clit.

“OhhHHH!” Jessica moaned out with a rising pitch. Well, it was good to know that Annie’s oral skills weren’t just my imagination.

With my ability to move restored, I quickly got to work. I moved to Annie’s side, and with one smooth motion I flipped her around, Jessica still in her throat, till she was flat on her stomach, her breasts mashed against my mattress and spilling out to her sides. I then leaned Jessica down so that she was lying on her back while moving Annie so that the redhead didn’t pop out before lifting up the blonde’s ass till it was pointed up in the air, pulling down the skirt of her dress as I moved her.

My work positioning the two done, I moved behind Annie and just gazed at her ass. No, there was no denying it, Cindi had a firm ass of a dancer, Jessica’s was a bit softer but still had some tone to it, but Annie’s was nothing short of plump plush. I gave one of her cheeks a firm but quick slap, sending ripples across the half of her ass I hit.

Without a second thought, I grabbed each cheek in one of my hands and squeezed, the flesh spilling out from between my fingers. Good lord, this woman’s ass is so soft it’s like she’s got another pair of tits back here! I roughly squeezed and pawed at her booty for a bit, feeling her squirm under me as I did so.

Looking up I could see Jessica was honestly not in good shape. Apparently Annie’s skills as a cocksucker were way better than her titfucks because the redhead in question was splayed out, her hair in a wild mess with her breasts heaving and shaking wildly from her rapid breathing with her hips jerking with every suck.

“A-a-annooonnn!” Jessica panted out, “she…she’s like a vacuUUM cleaner! I don’t, I can’t, oh my GOOOOD!”

Suddenly, Jessica started shaking wildly, her pussy all but soaking the area of the bed she was laying on before collapsing into a heap, all with Annie refusing to stop sucking on the throat full of clit she had in her. Eventually Jess calmed down, though throughout it all her grip on Annie’s head never loosened.

With my own smirk, I spread Annie’s asscheeks wide and exposed her bright pink asshole to the world. “Well miss Fannie, I do hope you enjoyed getting one over on Jessica.” I then pressed the tip of my member against her little rosebud, causing the bound blonde to go stiff and let out a small whimper. “Cause from here on out it’s all about what she and I want!” I then forced myself into Annie’s ass as hard as I could, hilting myself in one strong thrust.

“RRRTRRGGTGGG!” Annie’s muffled shriek filled the room, her tied up legs squirming desperately in an attempt to get away. Coincidently, her screaming caused Jessica to shudder a bit before her hips started thrusting harshly, fucking Annie’s throat wildly.

As for myself, HOLY SHIT this was not smart! Her sphincter clamped around me so tightly it was as though I’d somehow managed to wedge my dick into a damned cheerio without breaking the cereal! I can safely say that my dick has never been in a tighter hole than this, and never has since! Every moment in this girl’s ass was its own special kind of mix of pain and pleasure.

With a strained grunt, I slowly pulled myself back with no end of a struggle, as if her ass were trying to pull me back in, until just my tip was left in her. I took a moment to brace myself and plunged back in, hilting myself in her ass again and slamming my hips into her plush ass only to repeat the action again and again, the slapping noise turning into a weird kind of applause.

“Oh yeah,” I grunted out as I got used to Annie’s grip, “you don’t use this hole much do ya? No, you just like to tease people. Just shake this thing,” I slapped and groped one of her ass cheeks, “and watch em drool. Well you see where that gets you?” I started thrusting harder, the angle of my thrusts forcing her to choke down more of Jessica’s clit as she pressed deeper into the redhead’s hips.

Jessica had gotten all of her wits back by this point and from the look in her eye she had something planned. I saw her first plant her feet firmly on my bed and slowly lifted herself up, her firm grip on Annie’s head keeping herself firmly lodged in the Blonde’s mouth. She then began thrusting again, wildly at first, but after watching me for a few moments we soon his a good rhythm of one of us plowing Annie’s depths while the other pulled out in what could only be described as a sawing motion, Jessica’s breasts shaking wildly and my balls slapping against Annie’s ass cheek with our every thrust.

We went at it like that for a good while until Annie started squirming and whining with a clear liquid flooding out from between her legs all but outright telling me she had just cum. The feeling of her ass somehow managed to clench even tighter than before, and pushing me over the edge.

“Oh holy shit!” I groaned out as I felt my dick come this close to literally exploding in Annie’s ass. My fingers dug into her ass cheeks harshly, my nails digging into the Toon flesh they held. Across from me I saw Jessica thrusting wildly again, he face making it quite clear what was happening. With one last strong thrust, Jessica went stiff before letting off another scream. The sounds of fluid hitting my bed being all the proof I needed that Annie just made her cum again.

The three of us just sat there, catching our breath for a few moments before I realized I was still hard. I dunno if it was because of how tight Annie’s ass was or what, but I hadn’t gone down so much as an inch. Between that, and her now cum filled ass now much more lubricated I could’ve easily kept going, but I had another idea.

“Hey Jess, put the gag back on her real quick.”

With nary a shrug, Jessica pulled out of Annie’s mouth with the blonde still slurping and sucking away before putting the rope we’d gagged her with back in place. Meanwhile, I had opted to untie the bimbo’s legs. Before she could get the chance to try and run, I grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up, making sure her legs were spread wide, exposing her pussy to Jessica. Annie, still not knowing what was happening as far as I could tell, just looked darted her head back and forth between me and Jessica with that same vacant look in her baby blues.

“So, I don’t think I have to tell you what to do next?”

Jessica let out a soft coo as she scooted closer to Annie. Looking over the Blonde’s shoulder I could see Jessica’s clit pressing against Annie’s lower lips.

“Oh Anon,” Jess purred out, “you knew exactly what to get me for Christmas.” She then started sliding her clit inside Annie, though unlike before she opted for a slower, much more gentle approach. Slowly she slid into Annie’s folds, both girls massive tits mashing against each other as Jessica pressed herself into Annie until she finally hilted.

I gotta say, this was a rather odd feeling. I could feel Jess’ inflated clit rubbing against my member through a thin skin barrier separating us. Not gonna lie, the added pressure was actually feeling rather good. Thankfully, my previous orgasm alongside really breaking in Annie’s ass made sure this would be more comfortable for me.

“Anon,” Jessica gasped out as she rotated her hips.

“What?”

“I think…oh Walt…I think she was a virgin!”

My brain kinda farted at hearing that. This bitch had never gotten laid? All the teasing and blue balling and not once has anyone gotten to the main event with her? How many poor horny sons of bitches and daughters of bastards has this woman tormented!?

“Jessica,” I growled out, “no more playing nice.”

I could practically feel Jessica smirk as I saw her gloved hands reach behind Annie and grab twin handfuls on Annie’s plushy ass. “Can do boss.”

With no warning for our captive bimbo, the two of us began mercilessly thrusting into her again, no tenderness, no build up, not even a set rhythm. Just hard, unrelenting fucking, our bodies slamming into Annie’s hard enough that we’d probably leave bruises if she wasn’t a Toon.

Annie could only scream muffled shrieks and desperately wiggle in my grasp, her legs flailing wildly as we plowed her over and over. Oddly enough, said legs seemed to be alternating between kicking wildly (Annie’s white high heels staying on, natch) and trying to wrap themselves around Jessica’s waist, almost as if she were trying to keep Jess inside her. Unfortunately for her, all that wiggling was just making her body do more to rub all three of us off.

“Oh Annie,” Jessica groaned out, “you were DRAWN to be fucked like this! We ought to just keep you in the closet and bring you out any time we need a good sex toy!”

“Not gonna lie Jess,” I grunted out, “that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.” I gave Annie’s right cheek a long lick before growling into her ear. “So howabout it Blondie? You wanna stay here and get fucked whenever the mood takes us?“

Gonna guess she liked that idea. The moment I finished talking, Annie’s body clenched tight and began shuddering hard enough to cause my bed to start shaking and a muffled scream all but filled the room as she threw her head back. The added pressure managed to push me and Jessica over the edge, our own screams mingling with Annie’s.

As soon as the blonde went limp, we pulled out of her, Jessica no worse for wear while I was trying to catch my breath. I tossed Annie onto the mattress without a care, giving me a clear look at Jessica for the first time since I started fucking Annie.

It was a rare sight to see her so disheveled. She may not have been breathing hard, but her breasts were still heaving, her hair was a frightful mess with strands and tangles, her eye shadow was running in streams her lipstick had somehow gotten smeared, and her inflated clit and her thighs were both absolutely drenched with fluids.

God help me, somehow I can’t think of a time before that she had looked more attractive to me.

I rushed forward and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her towards me and mashing her tits against my chest and causing her clit and my dick to rub against each other. She’d apparently had the same idea, because before I could try anything, Jessica had grabbed hold of my head and mashed our lips together hard in an open mouth lip lock, her tongue outright assaulting my mouth as we both moaned desperately.

We stayed like that for a moment before we remembered there was a third party in the room. Separating with a trail of saliva falling between us, we looked to the side to see Annie lying in a heap with a dazed and unfocused look on her face.

“Huh. Well that’s a first.” I muttered as I looked at the bimbo’s more vacant than usual face. Can’t say I’ve ever seen a Toon lady go into a sex coma.”

Jessica just moved over to the comatose Miss Fannie and grabbed her by the bun her hair was in, lifting her head up to crotch level. She then yanked out the rope that was being used as her gag with nary a care, letting the other woman’s mouth fall slack.

“Hey, Anon.” Jessica began as she once more shoved her clit into Annie’s mouth, the latter of whom began sucking unconsciously. “Think these cock pillows of her’s can take a double stuffing?”

I could almost feel my smile threaten to split my face. I moved over next to Jessica. “I dunno Jess, let’s find out.” I slid my member up next to Jess’ clit, forcing my way into Annie’s mouth, her slurping and sucking now becoming louder and more sloppy with drool leaking out from her mouth.

“Well I’ll be.” Jessica spoke in genuine awe. “She’s a little trooper isn’t she?”

I didn’t say anything, instead being content to just give Jessica a light swat on her ass as I started thrusting. Jess soon followed suite, her hips rocking back and forth with mine.

\-------------------------------------

Hours later, with my bed now thoroughly ruined and a very well used, naked, unbound, and stained Annie resting on it, Jess and I found ourselves sitting nude on my couch. Jessica looked absolutely devastated, though with my hands currently holding my face it was hard for me to tell. It was quiet for the first time all night in my office, the snoring of the oblivious blonde the only noise in it. Finally I broke the quiet with the words I really didn’t want to ask.

“We’re going to jail, aren’t we?”

Look, just because you can’t harm a Toon physically, and just because Human and Toon relations were looked down upon, didn’t mean that Toons had absolutely no rights. They, theoretically, had all the protection the law would offer a Human, which includes sexual assault being just as illegal for Toons as Humans.

And folks? There ain’t no two ways about it. What we did to Annie was the DEFINITION of sexual assault and rape. The worst part of it all? I had no idea why we’d done it! I’d been put through the ringer more times than I’d care by braindead twits and it never even occurred to me to react half as badly as I did here.

Looking over at my redhaired secretary, who looked about a hair’s width from breaking down sobbing, more regret filled my mind. I was screwed, sure, but Jessica had a lot more riding on her than I did. I don’t doubt for a second that Roger would wait faithfully for her to be let out of prison, but his career would tank hard from the scandal of staying loyal to a wife who raped another woman (Take a guess at what would’ve been the biggest part in that scandal). I doubt Jessica would be able to live with herself for doing that. With a heavy sigh, I spoke the words I needed to say.

“You go on home Jess. I’ll take the rap for this.”

“Anon?” Jessica whispered as she turned to look at me.

“Jess, you’ve got a life ahead of you to think about. You got a husband you love, his career to think about, what have I got? I’m just a disgraced cop turned flat foot whose family doesn’t have much to say to him anymore. I’ll take the rap for this, say I had blackmail on you and forced you into what we did.”

We just sat there for a long moment, Jessica just staring at me as I leaned back into my couch and tried to come to terms with what I was giving up. At the very least I’d be amazed if Cindi would ever want to see me again after this.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt something warm and wet press against my cheeks, followed by a light smack. Looking over I saw Jess pulling away from me, he lipstick just smeared that much more and with a sad, but thankful smile on her face.

“Anon, thank you.” She spoke to me before standing up and wrapping one of my cleaner sheets around herself. “I can’t even…you don’t know…”

I smiled beside myself. “Just go home Jess. Go home and you have yourself a Merry Christmas.”

With a nod she walked off and through my door, closing it as lightly as she could, probably trying to make sure sleeping brainless beauty stayed out of it for a bit longer. A wasted effort given that she started stirring and rising up soon after the door shut.

“Leapin Lizards…”she groaned out as she stretched, her mountainous jugs jutting out as she did so. “What hit me? I haven’t felt this sore…ever!” She then turned to me, her face looking just as vacant as it ever did, though realization was slowly dawning on her face.

“Uh..hi.” Not the most suave thing I could’ve said, but then what does one say in a situation like this? _“Sorry I raped you in the ass. Can we still be friends?”_ There’s a wide gamut of things I could say that would make my situation worse, and very little that could even possibly improve it, and I was dedicating most of my brain power to trying to figure out what those things were.

Much to my surprise though, nothing I feared could happen, screaming, assault, pepper spray, what have you happened. No, Annie just smiled, honest to god SMILED at me before hopping off my bed and moving to the shredded remains of her dress, bouncing and jiggling the whole way. She then picked it up, gave it a good shake, and had it fully restored in her hands. She then squeezed back into it before looking around on the floor, apparently looking for her shoes.

I’m not sure what inspired me to push my luck the way I did, but I spoke again. “Um…Miss Fanny. I just wanted to…apologize for last night.”

Annie’s face looked up at me with that confused look I’d grown so accustomed to. “Apologize? For what?”

Okay I know this woman was five and a half cans short of a six pack, but she couldn’t be THIS daffy, could she?

“Um…you know. For the…for what Jessica and I did to you. That I made her do I should add! And…”

“Why are you apologizing for what I wanted you to do?” I felt nearly every synapse in my brain misfire at that. Apparently she could tell that I wasn’t quite catching on to what she said, so she continued. “Mr. Mus, you and Jessica did EXACTLY what I wanted you two to do to me.”

“Come again?” I said as I tried to make sense of this situation. Annie just let out a giggle.

“Maybe later. Somehow, I don’t think you’re quite ‘up’ to any more fun right now.” Her face then turned mildely concerned as she looked at my, apparently still confused, face. “Mr. Mus, do you really not know who I am?” At the shaking of my head, she continued on. “Well, my full name is Little Annie Fannie. I’m a Toon employed by a magazine that quite a number of men enjoy. Specifically, I’m the star of a comic called Little Annie Fanny.”

Seeing my continued lack of understanding, she elaborated more. “You see, the main joke in my comics is that I’m constantly having men trying to take advantage of me, easy to do considering what a ditz I was drawn to be, only to be saved at the last minute by some twist of fate or another at the last minute. It’s so funny, so quirky, so…so…” Her face then twisted into a scowl for the first time since she first walked into my office. “FRUSTRATING! It wouldn’t be so bad if it just stuck to the pages, but it happens outside of work too! Any time it looked like I was finally gonna get laid another man would start a fight, a volcano would erupt, pirates would attack, all the while all I want is for someone to just fuck me already!”

Her face softened again. “Then I heard about you through some of the grape vines. You and so many starlets in Toon Town, Swing Shift Cinderella and Red Hot Riding Hood, Betty Rubble, Jane Jetson, even that threesome with those two up and comers Daphne and Velma. I KNEW you’d be just the man to scratch my itch, and I knew you would!” She then looked as thoughtful as she could. “I don’t know why, but everyone I’ve met has tried something with me, humans and Toons. I guess there’s just something to how I’m drawn. Might be those pheara things I’ve heard about.”

“So…” I began as my brain finally made sense of this madness, “You put me and Jess through a day of blue ball hell, just for a booty call? Why not just ask us?”

At that line of questioning, Annie’s face blushed lightly in embarrassment of all things. “Well…you see…after so long of teasing men in the comics I kinda wanted to see what it would be like if a man just lost control and ravaged me. I gotta say, you and Mrs. Rabbit certainly didn’t disappoint.”

“So I’m not going to jail then?” I asked hopefully. Annie’s eyes went wide in shock at hearing that.

“I should certainly hope not! I can’t remember the last time I came that hard! I can’t go back to fingers after that!” She then noticed the clock on my desk and shot straight upright. “Leapin Lizards! I’ve got a photoshoot soon, I gotta go!” She then leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the head. “I’ll call ahead next time. Okay? Gotta go!” And with that the buxom bouncy blonde bimbo ran out of my office, not even bothering to try and find her shoes.

After she left, I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and just collapsed into my couch. Between the search yesterday, the all night fuck session, and the emotional drain from thinking I’d be going to prison, I was tired on a level I had never been before. I would’ve gone over to my bed but…well…it’s kinda not good right now.

As my eyes closed the last thought that crossed my mind was hoping I remembered to Call Jessica to tell her no one was going to jail.

End of Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was after finishing this chapter that I decided once and for all to end the First Person Schtick. It'[s honestly hard to do. Anon is still on Narration duty, but he's not gonna be telling you what's going on.


	5. Case 0: Anon’s Discharge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I know there’s a lot of debate and discussion going on right now involving the police. This fic involves the police. Please, for all our sakes, keep any and all political discussion away from here. This is for fapping or schlicking and expanding into an actual plot, not debating. Thank you.  
> Bold and Italics is Anon’s narration, Just Italics is someone thinking or a radio, just bold is text within the text.

Case 0: Anon’s Discharge

**_So, you really wanna hear this story huh? Bunch of other stories I can tell. That time I saved Cindi and Red from a psychopath with moonshine dip, the time me and Bugs Bunny busted a massive meth smuggling operation, I could even tell you about that time I competed with Eddie Valiant and those kids from Scooby Doo in a contest, lost the contest, but got a threesome with Daphne and Velma. Might still tell you that one later, it’s a good story. That Velma girl I tell ya._ **

**_But no, you want to hear about the worst day of my life. The biggest mistake I EVER made. The night one miserable night of passion and some fucking scumbag with a camera ruined my career on the police force, all because I was born in the wrong damned decade._ **

**_Well settle in. This is the story of how everything in my life changed._ **

\----------------------------------------

1957, Hollywood Los Angeles.

Had the Ink & Paint club been based in Toon Town, the place would be bouncing both figuratively and literally. Inside drinks were being poured by the gallon, men were cheering and hollering, even the Toon staff were getting in on it with the penguins and even the octopus bartender firing off Acme brand fireworks (The only fireworks that could be safely used indoors as long as there was no gunpowder around). The cause for such a ruckus could be found in a corner of the establishment far away from the currently empty stage.

Gathered around a number of tables were what could’ve been half of the L.A. police force celebrating in force. Drinks and shots were being pulled back, cheers were echoing out, drunken attempts at singing “for they’re jolly good fellows” were slurred out through drunken mouths, and in the center of it all stood two figures. One was a proud looking Toon Duck, somewhat similar in looks to Daffy Duck but with a green head and he was wearing the standard L.A.P.D. blue uniform, and next to him looking embarrassed to be the cause of such mayhem was an unmistakably younger looking Anon E. Mus.

**_Yeah, figures don’t it? The lowest point in my life came right after the highest. There I was, a freshly minted Lieutenant for L.A.’s finest, me and my partner just coming off of the biggest drug bust the city had ever seen at the time. Nothing could be much better._ **

“C’mon guys!” Anon said as he tried to restore a semblance of sanity to the celebrations. “I know it’s a big deal, but any of us could’ve done it!”

“Yeah right!” A more drunken officer cheered out. “Quit talking yourself down Mus! Between you and your partner, no one else COULD’VE THOUGHT to have busted those bastards!”

The Toon duck gave Anon a firm slap on the back. “Seriously partner! Give yourself some credit and live a little will ya? I know I’m tossing caution to the wind tonight!” He then tossed back a glass filled with a brown liquid, missing most of it but still getting a portion of it down his beak. The duck’s eyes then bulged out, shifting a wide variety of colors before he shot up into the air like a rocket, leaving a trail of smoke behind him as he proceeded to ping around the room like a pinball before slamming head first onto a table, much to the laughter of the rest of the gathered officers. When he rose up and opened his eyes, the whites and dots had been replaced with yellow signs that both read “Tilt!”

**_That was my partner back in the day. Patty O’Mallard. Funnily enough, despite the name and the green head, he didn’t have a lick of an Irish accent. Patty was an odd case among Toons. See, given how long Toons have been around and what all they can do, you’d figure someone would’ve tried to get them in the military or something like that. I mean, invincible soldiers who can pull out massive explosions behind enemy lines. What General wouldn’t jump at that?_ **

**_Well people certainly TRIED to do that, but there was a big problem. See, Toons may like slapstick, but they don’t tend to actually ENJOY hurting people. Oh sure, they’ll put each other through the wringer, but they can walk that off pretty easily. But causing actual lasting damage or actually killing someone though? No. Outside of Toons that had completely lost it like our old friend Judge Doom had, Toons just can’t do it. Goes against how they are. It’d be like making a cat take up a vegetarian diet. However, that hasn’t stopped people from trying to get the idea to work. They just opted to try for baby steps with it. So, rather than make some unstoppable killing machine, they opted for a goofy police officer who, unlike the weasels and the rest of Toon Town’s P.D., was actually GOOD at the job. Hence, O’Mallard._ **

**_Originally most of the force just saw him as a kind of a joke. Just a publicity stunt to amuse kids with during our various little PSA visits. He was good at it, but he wanted to do actual police work. So, to shut him up, they stuck him with that weirdo who always got along with the damned Toons. I.E. me. Heh. Doubt anyone was expecting us to end up as one of the force’s super teams. Turns out though? We made a damned fine pair._ **

**_See, it turns out O’Mallard actually IS good at the whole investigation thing, just as good as me at least, and we complimented each other well. O’Mallard had a keen eye for the smaller details most of us could and did miss, but I was better at making all the clues fit together. Sorry. Getting off the focus here. It’s just been a long while since I’ve seen the guy y’know? Easy to reminisce when you had a good friend._ **

****

A rather disgusting and disgruntled snort drew eyes towards the one officer who seemed disinclined to celebrate. To call him portly would be an understatement, his poor uniform strained from attempting to hold back rolls upon rolls of fat. His face was mushed in, almost as if he’d been shoved in the face regularly as a child, with small, beady eyes glaring out. In all honesty, he resembled a pig better than Porky in his early days ever could’ve.

Said piggish pig waved the duo off with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Please. You’re gonna stand there like that punk and his pet Toon,” he practically spat out that last word, “are any kind of big deal?!”

Another officer, a large and well built individual with dark skin and a much more impressive uniform clearly marking him as the highest ranked person in the group stood up while waving what looked like a newspaper. “Well Hepler, I don’t know what kind of precincts YOU’RE from, but around here officers who managed to reach the front page and with THIS story tend to be “big deals”.” He then slapped the newspaper on the table, revealing it to be the most recent issue of the L.A. times. On said front page was a photo of Anon holding a shotgun close to him and pointing it straight up and Patty holding a magnum revolver, holding it in a similar way though he only needed one hand for his gun. Both officers were back to back and looking at the camera with emotionless expressions with a large warehouse behind them. On the top of the picture read the words:

**COP DUO BUSTS BIG HAUL!**

**_The tub of lard masquerading as a cop was Mitch Hepler. Bad cop, worse human being. You name any dirty thing any cop could do, I can guarantee tubby had done it at least once. Extortion, brutality, taking bribes, he was basically every corrupt cop stereotype rolled into one man. Course, between being competent at hiding his trail, and dear old daddy being the Governor of our fine city at the time, nothing ever stuck._ **

**_The other guy was our precinct’s chief, Vincent Jeffords. Now, if Hepler was every bad cop stereotype put together, Jeffords was the exact opposite of every black police chief stereotype. Dude was calm, good natured, well muscled, and had plenty of patience for officers bending the rules (but NOT outright breaking them. Trust me on this, those are NOT show muscles. I’ve seen the guy throw Hepler through a damned desk once) Great guy to work for and with, and the added bonus in that he knew about my thing for Toon women and he kept quiet about it. All he asked for in exchange was autographs for his daughters in case I ended up shacking up with any famous ladies._ **

**_As for that paper, well that was easily the biggest deal in my life at that point. Me and Patty had managed to find and take down a massive, and when I say massive I mean Jessica’s tits massive here, drug manufacturing and smuggling ring. That warehouse was manufacturing what can only be described as a metric shitton of drugs of all kinds. Weed, coke, opium and a whole mess of other stuff that wouldn’t get actual names till MUCH later. I remember there was this one thing there that looked like glass. Apparently you were supposed to smoke it? I dunno._ **

**_Of course what the paper left out, probably to spare sensibilities, was that said warehouse had a large basement that was full of women, both human and Toon, in various states of undress. Not a lot of guesswork to figure what that was all about._ **

**_Anyway, the whole thing basically ended up with a shootout, me and O’Mallard against an entire warehouse full of pushers and goons. Took ages for backup to arrive, and when it did there wasn’t much left to do but gather the evidence and clean up what was left of the mess. In the end, we both got medals, and nice fat promotions._ **

****

As the paper hit the table, the other officers let out a cheer as another round of drinks went around.

About an Hour later, Anon found himself sitting alone, watching the celebrations with a mirthful smile, particularly at O’Mallard being hauled around in a chair by the other officers who were currently singing Hava Nagalia.

**_I hate to admit it, but I was never one for big parties and get togethers like this. I dunno, they just always put me on edge. All the people grouped together, the noise, and being the center of attention just made it all worse. I was about ready to leave,_ **

As Anon began scootching his chair back, the sound of ice clinking on glass caused him to turn and see a full whiskey glass had just been placed on the table, and next to said table holding an empty tray was the short, but still somewhat curvaceous, black and white, clad in her tiny black dress form of Betty Boop.

“Free drink for one of the heroes?” She asked with a flirty wink and her Brooklyn accent. With a smile and mild blush, Anon sat back down and took the drink before lightly sipping at it, trying desperately to maintain his cool in front of the ex starlet.

**_Because you don’t turn down a drink offered by a cute woman, it’s just rude._ **

“Oh shi…um….you…you’re…I mean…are…Are you?”

The black and white woman just smiled at the stammering man before placing her tray on the table. She then proceeded tho lean back a bit and bend her knees with her hands on her thighs before saying that immortal line and it’s little dance.

“Boop boop, de boop, boop!”

Anon’s eyes widened in realization of just who it was he was talking too. Thankfully, Betty, having some experience with starstruck youngsters just laughed it off.

“I’m sorry miss, it’s just…I never thought I’d meet a celebrity of YOUR caliber! I mean…”

**_Cut me some slack. I was just a kid back then, meeting a woman I held in high regard. Even in L.A. you don’t meet celebs every day, and even with a faded star Betty Boop gets your damned respect._ **

Betty’s smile got a bit wider as she got a better look at the stammering Anon. “I gotta say, it’s always great getting you officers here, you’ve always got great stories.”

Anon, finally beginning to compose himself, just smiled back as he gestured to an empty seat next to him. “Well if you have a few minutes I’ll be happy to tell you a few.”

Betty actually looked somewhat excited as she sat in the chair, laying her tray on the table as she looked up at Anon with wide eyes full of wonder.

“Please! I’m getting off work in a few minutes anyway! I’d love to hear some!”

Anon then began to regale the smaller lady with his best stories from his time on the force, starting with some embarrassing stories from his early days, to more exciting stories though with the more gruesome elements edited out. As Anon spun his tales, he failed to notice the Toon woman inching closer and closer to him. At least, he didn’t notice until he felt a small hand in his lap.

Anon jumped a bit, his back going straight and stiff as the good Miss Boop began rubbing his crotch. “Wha!? M-m-miss Boop, what are you…”

Betty just shushed the younger officer. “I’m sorry officer, it’s just I’ve always had a thing for men in uniforms.” As Anon started growing in her grasp, she looked up at him with a heated gaze. “Y’know, a friend of mine gave me the key to her room here while she’s on vacation with her husband. If you’d like we could head in there for some fun.”

Looking around, Anon could see no one was paying him any mind, everyone else either close to passing out from their drinks or watching Patty reenact the bust. Seeing he could get away without being noticed, he turned back to the shorter woman.

“Lead the way.”

With a small giggle, Betty stood up and took Anon by the hand, leading him away from the rest of his group with nary a word. Had he turned around, he would’ve noticed Hepler staring at the two leaving with a smug grin on his face.

\----------------------------------------

**_If there is any lesson I want you all to take away from all this, it’s this, do NOT think with your dick. Now, you’d be right to call me a two faced bastard for saying that, after all thinking with my dick has gotten me laid by a number of famous and gorgeous Toon Women, but that’s a recent development for me. More often than not, my inability to keep it in my pants has led to more fiascos than I care to admit, be it from being manipulated by some Femme Fatale, getting seduced by a sexually frustrated spouse with a husband who has more muscle than brains, and on and on. This though? This was THE screw up of my life._ **

**_And yet I know for a fact I’d still do it all over again. What can I say? When a famous lady of Betty Boop’s caliber asks you “want some fuk?” and your orientation matches up, you go for it. Heck, I was honestly amazed she even gave me a second glance._ **

\--------------------------------------------------

_“Holy shit, holy shit, holy fucking **SHIT!** ” _Anon all but screeched in his head as he followed the much shorter Toon woman to the Ink & Paint club’s backstage area, his eyes all but glued to her shapely rear and hips rocking back and forth in front of him. _“First the biggest drug bust in the precinct’s history, and now a night with one of the most famous Toon ladies to have ever been inked!? Is there a Gypsy lady out there I need to thank or something?!”_

As he stared, Anon couldn’t help but be more aware of the size difference between himself and the Animated starlet. She was…short. Very, very short. With both of them standing up, Betty’s head just barely reached past Anon’s naval. Granted, for Anon this wasn’t really a turn off, but he couldn’t help but wonder how exactly this was going to work.

Anon’s train of thought was disrupted by a sudden stop. Looking up, he saw they were currently standing in front of a door with a star on it with the words J. Rabbit printed on it. With a small click, Betty pushed open the door and gestured Anon inside which he did with no argument.

Looking around, he was actually rather impressed with the accommodations. A rather fancy make up desk with a large mirror, a comfy looking couch, and a VERY inviting looking bed. Another clicking noise drew his attention back to the door. Before he knew what was happening though, Betty Boop launched herself onto him, her arms wrapping around his neck while her legs followed suit around his chest, and causing Anon to reflexively grab hold of the amorous Toon woman’s ass.

Without so much as a word, Betty pressed her tiny lips to Anon’s, the diminutive girl letting out a happy moan as she felt their lips mash each other. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, but Anon quickly got into the swing of things, his right hand gently massaging Betty’s small but delightfully squishy ass while his left went to the back of Betty’s head to press them together tighter.

The Toon in his arms responded by gently grinding her hips against his chest, her rapidly moistening snatch smearing it’s juices on his shirt as she gently pressed her tongue against his lips as though asking for permission to enter which he granted with parting lips and met with his own tongue meeting her’s Unfortunately, it was here Anon came across a problem.

Betty’s mouth was very small. Too small for him to French properly, try as he might to push his tongue in. Betty, figuring out the issue rather quickly, pulled back with a giggle before wrapping her lips around his tongue and lightly sucking on the organ, her own tongue swilling around it like a piece of candy before pulling back and stretching it out before letting it go with a light pop.

“He he” Betty giggled as she looked up at Anon’s face. “You’re not the first human I’ve been with honey. I’ve had to pick up a few tricks to make sure my partners walked away happy.” She then unhooked one of her legs and lowered it to the front of Anon’s pants where she began rubbing the heel clad foot rubbing against the officer’s growing lump in his pants. “And from what I can tell, I’m gonna need every trick in the book to make sure YOU’RE happy.”

Anon just let out a low growl before he pressed their lips together again with Betty letting out an excited squeal. His tongue forced it’s way into her mouth this time, before flipping the two of them around, Betty’s back pressing against the mattress as Anon lay atop her (though minding how much weight he was putting on the smaller woman) and his hands started wandering around her body. He started with her hair, his fingers tangling themselves in her smooth, short, and curly locks. Slowly they began to move down her shoulders and collar before coming to rest on her heaving breasts.

Betty’s breasts were certainly smaller than her was used to. Not to say he’d had much experience at this point in his life mind, but even with the few women he’d been with (both Toon and otherwise), Betty’s perky tits were the smallest he’d felt. Oh sure, they looked decently sized on her, but Betty’s small stature ensured her chest mounds would be anthills compared to most women.

Not to say Anon cared all that much at the moment as his hands gently pawed at her covered breasts, massaging them in his palms and reveling the hardening nipples pressing against them. Despite their small size, her tits were still rather soft and squishy, like tiny little pillows. Feeling bold, he hooked his fingers into the top of her dress and began to pull it down, only to be stopped by Betty’s hands moving on top of them.

Anon pulled back, with some struggle as Betty continued to try and suck on his tongue, and looked at the shorter woman in confusion. Betty just smiled a sultry grin before whispering to him,

“Tear it off.”

Seeing Anon’s eyes widen a bit, she ground her dripping pelvis against his stomach, smearing his uniform shirt, before hissing out, “C’mon, just grab it and rip it off.”

Not needing to hear it a third time, Anon moved one hand to wrap around her throat and press her down a bit into the mattress for better leverage while his other hand went to the top of the B&W Toon’s black dress and grabbed the top in a much harsher grip. With a single strong pull the sound of ripping cloth filled the room as Anon pulled his arm back and tore away the front half of Betty Boop’s dress, exposing her body to the officer and leaving her clad only in her garter and high heels.

**_Now, I’m not gonna lie here, in terms of women I’ve been with, Betty Boop wouldn’t rank very high just by virtue of her proportions being on the side of short. If she was scaled up to more realistic sizes, her breasts would be large enough to fill my hands, her legs would be long, and her hips would make for great handholds when you’re railing her, but with how tiny she is all that appeal is shrunk down and makes it hard to really appreciate._ **

**_That said though, I’d be damned for lying if I said it didn’t all somehow just mesh together well into an appeal that’s all her own._ **

“Well?” Betty asked as she gave Anon a heated stare, her left hand caressing the breast on its side. “Don’t keep a girl waiting now officer. You’re supposed to protect and serve.” She then lifted her dainty right hand and traced Anon’s lip, causing him to reflexively suck on the fingers. “So, serve.”

Anon didn’t say a word, instead opting to grab the Toon girl’s hand and proceeding to kiss and suck on the limb, paying special attention to the fingers by spinning his tongue around the tiny digits before moving downward. Slowly he trailed down her arm, licking and sucking at every inch of skin he could until he reached her shoulder. There, his lips latched on and just sucked hard before moving on, dark black marks left on her shoulder and the side of her neck in his wake, causing Betty to groan as her legs ground together, her juices pouring from her.

**_Relax, the marks aren’t as serious as the color indicates. It’s just that when you’re black and white, a hicky tends to take on a darker shade._ **

Having left his markings, Anon then trailed downward, now just licking as he went, until he reached Betty’s small, but perky breasts. With nary an invite, he latched his lips on the nearest grey nub of a nipple he could and began sucking, his hands moving behind her torso and pulling her closer to himself and making it easier to fit more and more of her small breast into his mouth until the entire mound was in it.

**_When I said Betty had small breasts, I was not kidding._ **

Said Toon woman was a mild mess at this point, her head tossed back as she moaned loud enough to shake the windows slightly, her eyes wide open and crossed, her tongue flopping out while her legs instinctively began rubbing at Anon’s side.

“Oooooh WALT DISNEY!” She moaned out, relishing in the feeling of Anon sucking away at an entire tit, the suction causing no small amount of tingling to flood her body. “No one’s done THIS before! No one’s ever even paid my girls any attention before!”

Anon let go of her perky tit with a loud pop, only his grip on her keeping her from falling back into the mattress. “Well what can I say Miss Boop? A true breast man makes the most out of what he has. Only a jackass can’t find a way to have fun with these beauties.” He then wrapped his mouth around her other breast, sucking at it like a man possessed and sending the woman in his arms into a squealing fit.

Having had his fun, he released her breast and began moving downward once more, taking a moment to lick at her belly button for a moment before an idea entered his mind. Without a word he stood up, bringing the squirming woman in his grasp along for the ride, before flipping her around so that she was now staring at Anon’s feet, and pressing her curvy little body against himself. This also, “coincidentally” put the good Miss Boop’s drooling snatch right under his face.

Like everything else about the Toon, it was small, but absolutely flooding with aroused fluids. Enough that every breath Anon took filled his nose with her scent, causing him to drool slightly. With a little effort, he moved a free hand to her outer lips and pushed them aside for a better look.

“Oh lord,” Anon moaned after a particularly good whiff, “I had no idea Toon women could smell so appetizing.”

A small giggle came from Betty. “If you think the smell is nice, try a taste sweetie.”

With his invite received, Ann leaned his head down and gave one long lick at Betty’s quivering folds, his tongue smothering her pussy completely as he gathered a small mouthful of her juices.

Anon’s eyes widened as the flavor filled his mouth. “ _Holy shit! Strawberries!? Really!?”_ Driven by the flavor of the Toon woman’s snatch, he lifted her higher and began lashing into her folds desperately trying to lap up as much of the sweet nectar.

“OOOH!” Betty threw her head back in a loud moan as Anon’s tongue filled her depths, each run managing to rub against her clit. “Oh, you know what a girl wants officer!” Her hands snaked down to unbuckle his belt, and with a little push gravity sent them to his ankles. Her eyes widened as she saw the tent in Anon’s boxers.

“Oh my Walt,” she muttered as a strong shiver went through her body, from the sight of Anon’s member or his ministrations she’d never know, and a trail of drool leaked from the side of her mouth. “AA-Anon, please, (OOH!) please lower me a bit!”

Anon was hesitant to get away from the source of that wonderful taste, so rather than just outright lower the tiny woman in his arms he leaned forward a few inches, lowering her without moving his snatch from her face.

Miss Boop couldn’t help but roll her eyes, but Anon’s efforts did lower her enough that she could grab hold of the band in his shorts and yank them down, revealing his now bobbing cock to the Black and White woman. She then grabbed it by the base, her tiny hands not even able to wrap around half his shaft, and pulled the member upwards so that the tip was just centimeters from her lips.

“I’ve always lOOOVED being with humans.” Betty cooed and moaned from Anon’s assault. “Always soOOO much harder than any Toon man (oh yes, right there) could be!” Her lips them pressed against the head of his erection and let out a series of small smack as she lightly kissed it over and over again, leaving dark black lipstick marks with every press.

Anon went stiff he felt Betty begin lavishing attention on his member, every kiss causing a shiver to run up his spine as he let out a loud moan with every peck. His knees buckled heavily, causing him to lean forward more and more, something Betty wasn’t expecting as the head of his cock forced its way into her tiny mouth, her shock being muffled by a loud “MMPH!”

“Ooooh fuck yes…” Anon moaned as he felt the fleshy tip enter something that had proven itself to be tighter than any pussy he’d been in before, though just as warm, wet and inviting. Not even thinking, he lowered the woman in his arms further, slowly shoving more of his mast deeper in her mouth and down her throat.

Betty’s eyes rolled backwards in bliss as she felt Anon’s dick stretch out her mouth as more and more slid into her throat, the sheer size of his member causing her neck to expand out to accommodate it. She couldn’t help but moan as she wrapped her tongue around the fleshy shaft and gently jerked it off as it went.

_“Oh good boy,”_ Betty thought to herself, her pussy quivering as it practically flooded with her juices. “ _Fill me up more!”_ Slurping noises filled the air as she began to wildly suck away at the intruding member as best as she could.

Eventually Anon managed to cram his dick into the grayscale woman’s mouth down to the base, her nose pressed against his firm testicles, the smell of his musk and the seed churning inside the large orbs filling her nostrils.

Something in Anon seemed to snap at this point, his eyes glazed over as a low growl escaped his throat. He suddenly let go of the tiny woman in his arms, letting her drop before catching her, leaving her more level with his pelvis and causing Betty to let out a small grunt. Then, with no mercy or tenderness, he began thrusting his hips back and forth, drawing back till the head was all that was in her mouth before slamming back in, repeating the process over and over with the smaller woman grunting and moaning the entire time.

Now, one could be forgiven for feeling sympathy for the Toon woman at this point. After all, while they don’t feel pain per say, Toons CAN find certain acts to be quite uncomfortable. Betty Boop however, was not most Toons. She was a Fleischer Toon. A Toon drawn to go above and beyond in the name of slapstick, and while the good Miss Boop may not have been put through the wringer as often or as hard as her contemporaries, she could still take it rougher than most.

With every thrust Betty just squirmed in Anon’s grip as her hands quickly made themselves busy, one hand gently cradling Anon’s balls as best as it could while the other busied itself with the folds between her legs, the digits rapidly rubbing against the nub of her clit as Anon pounded her throat like a piston.

Sadly, Anon could only last a few minutes of this before he felt a tightening sensation coming from his testicles. With a roar, he jerked his hips forward one last time, his erect mast expanding just a bit more before practically exploding as it shot round after round of near boiling hot cum directly into her stomach in such amounts that it actually caused her stomach to expand a bit. All throughout this Anon continued to use Betty’s mouth as his personal fuck toy, each shot of jizz met with another thrust and causing a loud squelching noise as his cum started to overflow out of her mouth. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” he screamed with each thrust.

Finally Anon’s emissions stopped, and with a groan he pulled Betty off his deflating member and dropped her on the bed, a burst of thick cum spurting out of her tiny mouth and covering her face in the warm goo. Anon just stood there for a moment trying to catch his breath while Betty slowly sat up and tried to gulp down Anon’s seed. Unfortunately for said officer, Anon’s wits came back to him around this point. The images that ran through his head, Betty suing the department, becoming a social pariah in all of Las Angeles, being chased out of town on the Red Car’s rail, it all caused his blood to run ice cold.

With no recourse available to him, Anon quickly dropped down on his knees and moved his hands to a begging position as he knelt his head down before Betty.

“OH PLEASE MS. BOOP! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I’M SO SORRY! I…I JUST FELT SO GOOD AND I COULDN’T CONTROL MYSELF AND…”

“It’s all right Mr. Mus.” Betty waved the panicking human off with a calm, cum covered smile. “I actually liked it.”

“I SWEAR I’LL wait, what?”

Instead of answering right away, Betty took a few moment to scoop up the seed on her face with her fingers and scooping it into her mouth before gulping it down with a loud swallow in an exaggerated manner, causing a large lump to pass down her neck and into her stomach until it hit her cum filled belly with the combined lump then moving down till it hit the bottom of her feet and bounced back up to her head where it stopped and her body returned to it’s normal proportions.

**_Who needs expensive gym memberships or painful diets? Lose weight the Toon Town way today!_ **

Her mass normal again, Betty turned to Anon with a heavy lidded gaze. “C’mon Mr. Mus. No Toon girl is gonna get TOO upset by that kinda treatment, and I downright like it.” She practically purred that last bit as she licked her mouth.

**_And now you see one major reason as to why I prefer Toon ladies_**. **_I know back in the first case I told you about how the lack of a gag reflex was a major factor for me, but the truth is a bit more than that._**

**_See, while I fully admit to being a Toon fetishist, I don’t dislike human ladies. Hell, I’d be lying if I said a lot of human porn stars these days don’t really do it for me. But between the size of my bait and tackle, my penchant for rough sex, combined with my bad habit of losing control of myself in the heat of things, and you can see why I tend to avoid sleeping with human women as a rule. Not many human women who can deal with me._ **

An amused look came over Betty’s face as Anon gawked at her in surprise. “That said, you’re still a naughty boy Mr. Mus. Cumming like that without letting me join in, for shame.” She then leaned back on the bed and spread her legs wide, her pussy lips splitting open slightly to show off her darker grey depths. “But I know how you can make it up to me…”

Anon, still fearing the worse, scrambled over and all but planted his head into Betty’s snatch only for the Toon to grab his head and pull it upward, making sure they were eye to eye.

“No Mus, I want you to fuck me.” Her legs started rubbing up and down Anon’s sides, the smooth feeling causing Anon to groan a bit. “Long, and hard, with no holding back.”

Anon just stared at the smaller woman for a moment before a large grin formed and nearly split his face. Before Betty could tell what was happening, Anon grabbed her legs and yanked them upward, flipping her backwards onto the bed with a light shriek. He then moved his grip to her ankles before pushing them till they were beside her ears.

“Well then,” he began as he pressed the head of his once again hard member against her folds, “I’d better make sure you feel it then!” His hips thrust forward, burying himself balls deep into the tiny Toon woman with a loud squelching noise due to her juices, his member visible through a large lump that formed on Betty’s body that stretched from where their hips met to just under where the Black and White girl’s ribcage would be.

**_Thank GOD for Toon physics._ **

The smaller woman’s eyes went as wide as they could, her back arching as her body shivered in long delayed orgasm.

“OH YES! YES! I’M SO FULL! I LOVE THIS FEELING!”

As Betty let out an ear piercing shriek and Anon’s eyes crossed in strained pain, the Officer quickly learned what a bad idea going in so deep, so quickly was. While he was no stranger to sex, he’d never had any experience with women with Betty’s stature. Really though, a second of thought would’ve told him that a woman that petite would be tight enough that going in slowly would be just as much for his benefit as hers.

As it stands, Anon was in an odd type of agony. Betty’s folds were smooth as velvet, warm and inviting, but the grip she had couldn’t even be called a vice grip, that wouldn’t do her justice. No, Betty’s snatch was more akin to an alligator’s bit in how hard she was clamping down on his intruding shaft.

With great strain Anon slowly began pulling back, Betty whimpering all the while as the lump his member was causing pulled back with him, until all that remained was the head of his dick.

“Okay,” he panted as he felt the smaller woman’s hips trying to fill her back up again, “Let’s try this again.” His hips them began pushing forward again, this time at a much slower pace and drawing a happy moan out of the tiny Toon lady under him as her hands began rubbing at the returning bulge.

“Mmm. I always loved having sex with humans. I don’t know why, but being filled up like this,” she gave Anon’s member a pair of squeezes, one from inside her snatch and the other from her hands wrapping around the lump it formed in her stomach, “always gets me going.”

Anon let out a low grunt as he bottomed out in Betty’s depths again, “Well I hate to ask this of a lady, but could you stop going? I’m pretty certain if I came right now, anything I shot wouldn’t be able to leave me!”

“Oh, don’t worry officer,” The small Toon cooed as she wrapped her arms around his chest as best as she could, her limbs unable able to loop halfway around the man atop her, “you’ll come plenty for me.”

Spurred on by her words, Anon slowly began rocking his hips back and forth, gently fucking the Toon woman in his grip into the mattress with every thrust. Soon he managed to get accustomed to Betty’s grip enough that he could start actually thrusting at a decent clip, causing the bed to rock and squeak alongside his and Betty’s moaning.

“Oh yesss!” The short woman groaned as she felt his hips slap into her’s again, “C’mon mister, I can take it! Really give it to me! Make me feel it!”

Spurred on by the encouragement, Anon began humping Betty more quickly and harshly, the bed shaking and squeaking wildly as he went as the Toon woman under him was pressed into the mattress harder and harder. Betty’s face was the definition of bliss drunk, her eyes rolled to the back of her head with her tongue dangling out, her pussy clamping down harder and harder on Anon’s dick as though it were actively sucking on it.

The velvet walls all but actively sucking him off, combined with the sheer pressure from her snatch’s grip proved to be too much for Anon’s restraint.

“Rgh! Cumming, I’m cumming!”

With one more strained grunt as his member expanded slightly before firing off near boiling seed into Betty’s depths with each burst being accompanied by a particularly hard thrust, the sheer amount causing the lump his member was causing in her body to expand and jiggle slightly.

“Boop! BOOP! BOOP BOO A DOOP!”

As he was thrusting and cumming, Betty’s toes spread wide as her own orgasm hit her with a loud scream of her catchphrase, her body shaking as her own fluids mixed with Anon’s resulting in a goopy mess.

As their high started to fade, Anon let go of Betty’s legs so his arms could be used to prop himself up and not crush the tiny woman under him, said legs then falling to the side as human and Toon attempted to catch their breath.

“Oh wow…” Betty panted out as stars literally circled her head, “never been with a human who could make me scream my catch phrase before.” A loud slurping noise drew her attention downward. There, she saw Anon had pulled himself out. His erection still stood hard, dripping with their combined juices and red from friction. “Oh wow, normally a guy has to wait a bit before they *MMPH!*”

Anon wasted no time, quickly moving himself up before Betty had time to think and forcing himself back into her mouth before rapidly thrusting down her throat once more. The Toon woman struggled at first, her hands on his hips trying to force him off before she just rolled and closed her eyes and moved her hands, one hand massaging his dangling balls while the other went to her still dripping pussy where she began to finger herself. All the while the sounds of a squeaking bed and sloppy face fucking filled the air.

\----------------------------

**_Hey, cut me some slack huh? Do you have ANY idea how long it had been for me? To say I was hard up was an understatement. Anyway, we continued like that for a long…_ **

\-----------------------------

Betty was atop Anon, her hips riding him like a bronco while his hands were wrapped around her chest, rubbing at her tiny tits. Her head flung backwards from a particularly good thrust from the man below her as she screamed to high heaven.

\-----------------------

**_Long…_ **

\----------------------------------------

Now on her hands and knees, Betty was rocking alongside the bed as Anon thrust violently into her, his hips clapping against her ass. Her hands eventually slipped, causing her front half to tumble into the bed. This did nothing to stop Anon who just kept plowing her into the mattress again.

\--------------------------

**_LONG…_ **

**_\---------------------------------_ **

Anon was now just outright holding onto the good Miss Boop with both of his hands, moving her up and down on his own as though she were some kind of onahole. At this point Betty herself actually seemed out of it, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Anon’s cum poured out of her mouth, pussy, and ass onto the bed below, her belly jiggling from the sheer amount of Anon’s cum inside her at this point..

\---------------------------

**_Long time. Seriously, I’m pretty certain it was dawn by the time I’d finally passed out. Take my advice, don’t get so used to sex that “taking matters into your own hands” completely loses its appeal. You WILL hit a dry spell at some point and that situation leads to some…build up._ **

**_What happened next I don’t really have the clearest picture on. I was out like a light till noon the next day. Betty filled me in on it much later, so if anything seems odd you’ll have to take it up with her._ **

\---------------------------------------------

A small beam of sunlight was able to peek through the window of the dressing room Anon and Betty had found themselves in. Said Lieutenant was currently snoozing away on the bed, surprisingly clean and exposed with a pitcher of water and pile of rags on a table next to the bed indicating how he was so clean. Elsewhere in the room, standing in front of a mirror, was Betty Boop once again clad in her classic black mini dress and straightening out her appearance. Satisfied with her look, she turned back to the sleeping Lieutenant and stroked his face tenderly before turning around and starting to walk away.

“Sorry Officer,” she muttered to herself with no small amount of sadness in her voice, “I just hope this doesn’t go too badly for you.” She then left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

\--------------------------------------

Outside the Ink & Paint club, in an alleyway behind the building, a man stood. He was the sort of man who you could tell with a glance exactly what kind of person he was. His hair was slicked back with enough gel to form a slimy shell. His clothing was a mishmash of various bits of clothing, a wrinkled dress shirt that was covered in a mish mash of various condiment stains, his pants were very well worn and looked to be coated in stains of their own ranging from grease to oil and even the odd bit of oil and his shoes, simple black leather slip ons, looked as though the very idea of polish was considered a myth.

His face though drew it all together. To call him weasel like would be nothing short of accurate. His nose was long and thin and completely covered in blackheads, his eyes small and beady but darting back and forth as though he were constantly looking for something, and his teeth were a jagged mess. As a cherry on top, he looked as though he were constantly covered in a thick layer of grease.

A clacking noise drew his attention to the entry to the alley. There he saw Betty walking to him, her heels clacking as her feet hit the ground and carrying a very depressed look on her face.

“Did you get the pictures you needed?” She asked hesitantly, not looking directly at the slimy man. Said man smiled at the shorter woman.

“Oh yeah, I got PLENTY to work with!” He pulled out a small camera from inside his shirt and began fondling the device. “I mean, an officer of the law fucking a Toon woman would be a juicy enough scoop, but with how rough the guy was?” The man began snickering to himself as the thought went through his head. “Oh, I am gonna make a damned FORTUNE selling these pictures!”

Betty’s face twisted in disgust, both at the man before her, and at herself for helping this slimeball. “Whatever, just…just give me my cut please. I need to go home and shower.”

With a shrug, the man handed her a folded up letter. She opened it, revealing a number of dollar bills before flipping through it, counting the bills up.

“Gotta say,” the man started while openly leering at Betty’s curves. “I don’t know what you Toons need cash for. Not like you gotta eat or anything.”

Betty’s eyes rolled as she put the envelope in her tiny cleavage. “Even Toon Town costs rent buddy.”

**_It’s true. While it’s a cheap place to live in, Toon Town still charges you for living there. Just because a mouse hole can be stretched out for you to enter and leave it doesn’t mean space is unlimited._ **

The man’s smile grew wider as he moved closer to Betty before he planted his right hand on her tiny ass cheeks, causing the Black and White Toon to stiffen. “That so?” He asked with a small squeeze accompanying the question. “Y’know, taking those picture got me a little hot and bothered. I might be able to help you out a bit more if you were to help ME out a bit.”

The glare Betty gave the man was enough to make him back away, quite the accomplishment considering her design didn’t really allow her a lot of freedom in that regard. With a small “Hmph!” She strode away from the now shuddering slime ball, her heels clicking heavier as she nearly stomped off but not before leaving him with one parting shot.

“Not if a Rockefeller was paying me dirtbag.”

\------------------------------

_One Week later…_

The inside of Anon’s apartment was the definition of a bachelor pad, even back in the 1950’s. That is to say, it was a chaotic, yet organized mess. Clothes were strewn about in a way that would allow their owner to dress as he went, magazines were scattered on a coffee table but with the oldest ones always on the top of the pile, and so on with various bits and bobs not where they should be place, but always strewn about for convenience.

The owner of said Apartment was currently in his bed, dead to the world as his alarm clock showed it was currently 12PM. Strewn about him were his twisted sheets and more than a few empty bottles of alchohol. While most would assume a fair amount of irresponsibility on Anon’s part for such a state, one look at a nearby callender marking this day and the next as his days off would do a fair amount to alleviate such concerns.

The Lieutenant’s deep slumber was broken by the ringing of a phone nearby on a night stand, causing an agonized groan from the officer as his bleary and more than a little bloodshot eyes slowly cracked open to greet the world with an annoyed glare. After a bit of flailing he managed to grab the phone and bring it to his head.

“You have two minutes to say what you need to say. Any time after that and I WILL tear into you for waking me up on my day off.”

The voice on the other end let out a tired chuckle. “Mus, I’m pretty certain you couldn’t tear into me if I gave you a hacksaw.”

Anon shot up, his eyes wide as he recognized the voice on the other end. “C-c-Chief Jeffords! I’m sorry sir, I wasn’t expecting…”

“Calm down son, I’m not gonna yell at you for a bit of rudeness on your day off. Heaven knows I’m no fan of being woken up by a phone call myself. Besides, there’s bigger problems at hand here.”

“I figured as such sir! I’ll be right down as soon as I can find my uniform!”

“Don’t bother.” Jeffords spoke in what was unistakibly a sad tone. “Just bring your side arm and badge Mus, and something to cover your face.”

Anon’s head tilted to the side at hearing that “My face sir?”

“Just…just trust me on this Mus. I’ll fill you in when you get here.” A click came over the reciver and was followed by a dial tone, leaving Anon more confused than he’d been in a while.”

\--------------------------------

**_By the time I’d gotten to the station, the reasons for keeping my face covered were quickly made apparent. Outside there were dozens upon dozens of people, all marching in unison and most of them carrying signs, calling out LAPD for such things as hiring perverts, protecting monsters, encouraging the degradation of moral values, things of that nature. What drew most of my focus though were two types of signs in particular and the people holding them. The first bunch of signs were hastily drawn pictures of what looked to be Human men and women embracing Toon women and men with a large red circle with a line placed on top of them. That was the unmistakable symbol of the Anti-Toon and Human Socialization league, or A.T.S.L. for short._ **

**_Now, those of you born in the 90’s probably don’t know these guys too well, but back in my day they were a major organization. See, before Toon Town was established Toons and Humans lived side by side. It was…not a great time for either. Back then Toons were a very young group and didn’t really have a good grasp on their zaniness yet. While no one ever got HURT from their antics, the property damages were nothing short of immense. You think a bar fight can be bad these days, you should’ve seen what happened when the likes of Popeye the sailor was involved. And don’t get me started on the amount of stores torn apart by bulls seeing red tablecloth or shirts fluttering in wind._ **

**_Thus, A.T.S.L. was formed, starting off as a group of people demanding Toons be given their own places to live so that they didn’t wreck everyone else’s neighborhoods. The Toons, seeing all the damage they’ve caused, agreed to this and started striving to learn a bit of Self Control while out and about. All things considered, it worked out pretty well._ **

**_So what happened? I’ll tell you, what ALWAYS happens when a group that formed for a societal change gets what they want. They found something else to bitch about. See, the A.T.S.L. had a LOT of money coming in through their donation drives, and the higher ups weren’t too eager to let go of that cash flow. So, rather than get real jobs now that they had what they wanted, they shifted focus to Human/Toon “relations” if you catch my drift, and added a focus on the religious aspects of life, going on about how Human/Toon relationships went against God’s plan and the like. Can’t even tell you how many happy couples were forced apart because of these assholes, or people disowned by family members for “dabbling in watercolors.”_ **

**_Which leads me to what was on the second batch of their signs, my handsome mug with phrases like pervert, degenerate, and so on._ **

**_Thankfully I was able to make it inside without issue, my scarf wrapped around my mouth making that a simple enough affair, but the inside of the station wasn’t any less hectic. Various officers were on the phones, said bits of technology constantly ringing and lighting up as it seemed like half the damned state was calling us. Seeing that I wasn’t going to get any answers from anyone right now, I darted to the Chief’s office._ **

\-----------------------------------------

The office of one Police Chief Vincent Jeffords was not, by any definition of the word, Spartan. The walls were covered with various frames showing college diplomas, group photos of the precinct through his tenure as Chief, and various newspaper clipping of cases he solved . On his desk one would find pictures of his wife a tall and svelte young woman of Haitian descent with curves that would draw attention from most any red blooded man, and their daughters, a pair of adorable twins one with long curly hair and the other with long straight hair, both of whom seemed to share younger versions of their mother’s face. Really, the only thing that really stood out in the office was a small weight set in the corner furthest away from the door.

As the door opened and Anon peeked in, he could see Jeffords sitting at his desk, both of his hands massaging his brow while he glared at a newspaper and a magazine in front of him. He looked the very definition of haggard with his uniform askew and wrinkled, as though he hadn’t been home in days. The Chief looked u to see Anon entering the room and gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

“Take a seat Anon. I’d rather talk to you first before we get into anything.”

The incognito officer proceeded to do so, just staring at the obviously exhausted Chief before him. After a few, long, tense moments, Jeffords looked at Anon with a look that demanded no bullshit.

“I’m just going to ask you right out Anon, have you ever sexually assaulted a Toon woman?”

Anon’s own eyes went wide at that accusation. “WHAT!? NO! I mean, I know I can get rough, but I’ve never done anything that wasn’t consensual!”

**_Please keep in mind this was BEFORE I met Annie Fannie._ **

Sgt. Jeffords nodded as he released a breath Anon didn’t even know he was holding. “That’s good. I knew this was sensationalist bullshit.” He then tossed the newspaper towards Anon, who caught it and looked at the front page. His blood ran ice cold as he saw the name of said paper and the contents of the front page.

**Hollywood Reporter**

**Hero Cop’s Secret Vices!**

What followed was a distressingly detailed account of what had happened between Anon and Betty Boop a week ago, with certain things oh so conveniently omitted such as her consent when things started getting rough and her egging him on at certain points. Then there were the photos included, edited to preserve a degree of modesty in a newspaper and preserve Betty’s identity, but Anon was left exposed nearly completely.

The sound of paper crinkling and tearing filled the office as Anon began to crush the tabloid in his hands. “What. The. Fuck. Is. THIS!?” He snarled as he glared holes into the paper before him. Jefford’s just sighed as he leaned back with a sympathetic look on his face.

“That, is the biggest shitstorm to hit the precinct ever since we brought O’Mallard on the force. We haven’t gotten a moment’s peace ever since that was sent out last night. We’ve been getting calls non stop ever since, andalways the same; people complaining that we let a degenerate pervert who fucks Toons on the force.”

Seeing the look on Anon’s face, the Sergeant let out a bitter chuckle. “Yeah, no one’s complaining about the supposed assault on your end. Just the fact it was with a Toon. I’d imagine it’d be a different tune if she was human.”

Anon just turned his gaze down towards his lap as the full extent of just how screwed he was hit home. “So…so what’s next?”

Vincent’s face twisted slightly out of sadness and fury. “If it were up to me, we’d just let the assholes out there run themselves ragged. As it stands though, even the Governor has decided to step in on this. I’ve done everything I can here, but the absolute best I can do for you is…” He paused as if he REALLY didn’t want to say the next part, “have you removed from the force.”

“WHAT!?” Anon screeched as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. More than a few officers outside turned their heads towards the office.

“It’s either that or I arrest you for moral indecency Mus!” Seeing the now Ex-Cop was silent, he continued. “The Governor is cracking down on that sort of thing Mus, and the A.T.S.L. are a significant voting block. They want blood of some tiype for this, and letting you go is the absolute best I can do.”

Anon slumped in the chair, looking utterly and completely defeated by this news. “I…chief I can’t…what am I supposed to do? Being a cop is all I know. It’s all I wanted to be…” His eyes widened a bit as a thought hit him. “What about Patty!? He’s my partner! Who’s gonna be working with him from now on!?”

Vincent just looked at Anon with no small amount of sympathy. “Starting tomorrow, and against my advice, Lieutenant O’Mallard will be assigned with Lieutenant Hepler.”

“Hepler!?” Anon shouted with no small amount of horror. “Who decided that!? The man hates Toons! They might as well just staple a steak to him and throw him into a lion’s cage!”

Jeffords let out an annoyed sigh. “Again, the Governor’s office. I have no idea what that idiot is thinking.” He looked at Anon once more with a sad look. “If there are no more questions on your part Lieutenant, your badge and gun please.” He held out his hands expectantly.

Anon’s thoughts were racing. Not too long ago he’d been on top of the world, only to be cut down like a blade of grass. With tears in his eyes he pulled out his Service pistol and badge and handed them over to Vincent without a fuss.

“Give Fabiola and the kids my best Sarge.”

The two men nodded and Anon turned without a word, walking out the door and out of the precinct.

\------------------------------

Back in his apartment, Anon stewed in a large, well worn but still comfy chair, a bottle of hard liquor in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other, the sound of the radio filling the air.

_“In local news, an Officer from the L.A.P.D. was dishonorably discharged today following a scandal with a Toon woman. Local groups are outraged by this, and are currently pressuring the Governor and state government for harsher standards for law enforcement officials. In a statement from the governor’s office…_

Anything else that could be said was tuned out as Anon attempted to drown himself in a bottle of White Chocolate Godiva, a gift from last Christmas that he’d originally decided to save in case he’d managed to make Sergeant. Right now though, that seemed to be a dream from an entirely different person.

“Phuckin newz…not like erryun didn alredy know. Surprized they didn’ just tell evryune mah name alredy.” He rose the bottle up for another swig, but was cut off by a series of loud knocks coming from his door. “Phuckin soliziters. Can’ get any peaz.”

With no small amount of stumbling, the ex cop rose up and wandered to the door, amazingly managing not to spill any of his drink on the way. After a struggle trying to figure out how doors worked, he managed to open it and see the short figure of Patty O’Mallard standing behind it.

“Hey partner. Came by to see how you were doin. Mind if I come in?”

Anon just stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend the sight of a talking duck before her remembered just who Patty was. “Shure, shur pard. C’mon in. Mi caza is…something something, I unno.”

Anon stumbled backward, with Patty following right behind him, the animated duck looking around the place to make sure Anon wasn’t in the process of doing anything TOO stupid.

“Ah’d offer you a drink, but Ahm afraid allz I got is booze. Was gonna pick up some soda when I went shopping tommerow.”

“That’s fine Part, I’m not planning on sticking around too long. I mean, after that thing with that Toon lady, people would talk, y’know?”

The duo shared a good chuckle at that. Anon because he genuinely thought it funny, and Patty seeing his best friend hadn’t lost his sense of humor with everything that happened. Eventually Anon collapsed back in his chair while Patty took up space on a couch.

“So,” Patty began awkwardly, “Got any plans for what t do next yet?”

Anon rose up his bottle. “I waz thinkin, I’d drink. Then, I’d drink some more. Then, just ash a change of pace, I’d drink shome mo’.” He took another swig of the bottle before letting out a large belch.

“I was thinking about when you were done drinking partner. Like, employment wise.”

Anon just stared at the Toon duck before him, as though the very idea was alien to him before he just shrugged his shoulders. “I wash thinking shomefin like private security. Y’know, thoshe guysh who watch empty buildings all night. Lotta washed up coppas end up doin that if nuthin else.”

Patty nodded excitedly at hearing that. “Sounds good partner! When do we start?”

Anon was in mid swig when he heard that, causing him to pause and stare at O’Mallard. ”We?”

“Yeah partner! You and me make a great team! You know that, and let’s be honest, no one in the precinct really knows how to work well with me, so I figured I’d come with ya! Watch your back y’know?”

Anon just looked at the animated duck as his alcohol addled mind tried to comprehend what had just been said to him. As his synapses finally connected, he let out a light sigh and looked at Patty with a surprisingly focused look.

“Patty, you need to stay on the forsh.” Anon spoke with no argument.

“WHAT! But Anon…”

Anything else Patty had to say was cut off as Anon held up a hand. “Look, I’d like to have you come along with with mah new job. Yer mah besht friend and yewd be great to haff around. But yer doin a good thin as a cop. Heck, yer frigging drawn fer it man! Yew can’t leave jusht caush I am.”

“But…c’mon Anon! No one else on the force knows how I work! They’re gonna pigeonhole me something fierce! And with me being partnered with that fat sack of…”

“Patty, you can’t let the politicsh of the job get t yash. Hepler may be a pish of shit, but yew know the Capin ain’t gonna keep yah wif him too long.” The drunken ex-cop then leaned in a bit. “Yah know the fire department started hiring Toonsh now? Talkin bout how they could go places wifout worryin bout getting crushed an thinsh like dat.” An arm from Anon reached out and slapped against Patty a bit. “Thash on you bud! You’sh showin errybudy that Toonsh ain’t jusht a bunch ah goofballsh! Yer goofballsh that can help where others can’t!”

Patty just stared at his ex-partner for a moment before a determined stare formed on his face. “Your right partner!” He stood up and struck as dramatic a pose as his rather goofily designed body could manage. “I’m leading the way for a whole new life for Toons! I can’t stop now just because things aren’t going well!” He turned back to Anon and started shaking his hand rapidly. “Thanks for straightening me out partner! Anything I can do to thank you?”

Anon just smiled and gestured to the radio. “Well, if you could put the station on 37.9? Shick of the newsh dumping on me, and The Shadow’sh comin on.”

With a quick salute, the Copper Duck marched over to the large radio and switched it through the stations. As he started marching to the door, a few words from Anon made him pause.

“Patty, if you EVER need help, just come find me, eh? I’ll make sure the Chief knows where I am.”

Patty stood there for a moment with a few tears forming in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and left, closing the door behind him.

Anon, left alone and with empty bottles around him, just settled down and listened to the radio.

“ _We regret to inform our listeners that today’s listening of The Shadow has been canceled due to an outbreak of the cold among the actors and staff…”_

“Fucking hell,” Anon grumbled to himself as he massaged his brow. “I jush can’ haf ANTHIN today, can I?”

“ _In it’s place, we shall be playing a rerun of an episode of The Adventures of Sam Spade.”_

Not having anything else to do, and with his legs not feeling up to moving with the alchohol pumping through them, Anon just settled for listening to the radio play. As he listened though, his thoughts started racing through his mind. In his drunken haze it was hard to sort most of it out, but by the end of the performance one thought had managed to imbed itself before sleep claimed him.

“ _I should be a Private Eye…”_

\--------------------------------------------

**_So yeah. That’s the story pretty much. From superstar cop, busting open one of the biggest drug and people trafficking rings on the west coast, to a P.I cast off from the force. Hell, that was even the last time I ever saw Patty. The duck pretty much vanished off the face of the Earth about a year after I left for Toon Town, and I only found out about that a fucking YEAR after that happened!_ **

**_So why set up in Toon Town? Practicality mostly. Putting aside the low rent, my mug was pretty instantly recognizable in L.A., and I rather doubt anyone would be willing to hire a pervert P.I.. At least in Toon Town the folks there wouldn’t care too much beyond a few cheap gags. As for Betty Boop, she came clean to me about the whole matter by week two of the whole mess. It would’ve beenthe first week, but back in those days trying to find someone wasn’t quite as easy as a Google search of their name._ **

**_I forgave her. I could’ve held a grudge, but I’ve seen people do worse when desperate for cash, and jobs for classic Toons can be hard to get at in the best of times. Not to say we’ve ever fucked since then mind, I’d be too paranoid to get things rising for the occasion. That said though, if I ever got my hands on that piece of shit paparazzi who took those damned pictures I can promise you they’d never find enough of him to convict me._ **

**_\------------------------------------------_ **

1957, Hollywood Los Angeles. The night of Anon’s firing.

As one would imagine in a city such as LA, there are many an alleyway scattered about. Most dingy, some occupied by homeless people, more than a few occupied by ladies of the night and their Johns, but one in particular was occupied not by whores, bums, and grime, but by one weasel looking skeevy paparazzi who looked to be waiting for someone.

“Fucking shit…” he mumbled to himself as he lit a cheap cigarette. “Would it kill these guys to be on time? The whole fashionably late shit only works for parties.”

As if to answer his grumblings, or just to shut him up, a long limousine slowly drove up to the mouth of the alleyway, it’s lights off as if trying not to arouse suspicion. It soon stopped and a series of doors opening accompanied by footsteps indicated more than a few people just left it. The mouth of the alley soon had a pair of well dressed men in sharp looking suits standing at it, looking in and directly at the greaseball within. Looking at the car itself he could see a pair of hats moving on the other side, with another set of car doors opening up, though one was accompanied by what sounded like metal clashing against itself before being replaced by squeaking wheels. As the doors closed another pair of sharp dressed men could be seen walking around the limo, followed by the unmistakably piggish form of Officer Hepler, clad in much more casual wear though his gun was clearly visible from a chest holster, who himself was pushing a very aged looking man in an equally sharp looking suit, though while the others preferred black, his was a rather stark white. The skeevy man smiled when he saw what the old man was carrying in his lap, a folded up issue of the Hollywood reporter and a large yellow envelope.

“Well?” The Paparazzi asked with a crooked grin. “How did it go?

The old man chuckled as he rose up the paper. “It went very well. From what the good Mr. Hepler here tells me, Anon has been cast out in disgrace. The police are in a disarray, and are most likely to be placed under harsher restrictions and the like.” He then held up the fat letter and handed it over to one of his goons who promptly brought it to the Slimeball. “You’ve done very well Mr. Smeg.”

As the now named Smeg opened up the letter, revealing a large pile of cash, and flipping through it counting his spoils, Hepler leaned over to the old man. “Boss, I still gotta ask why didn’t you just ask me to plug Anon? You know I would’ve blasted the little pervert.”

The old man let out a soft sigh. “This Mr. Hepler, is why you’ll never rise much higher in the ranks. A dead hero would just draw more attention to our operations and cast questions. A live disgrace is only a threat if he continues to make a nuisance of himself and can be dealt with whenever we choose.”

With a grunt, Hepler turned back to the now quite cheerful Smeg who was holding onto the letter with a wide smile.

“Well, it’s been nice doing business with you gentlemen. If you’ll excuse me,” he then turned on his heel and began marching off happily towards the mouth of the alley on the other end.

After a few steps, the old man nodded at Hepler. Without so much as a word, Hepler drew his pistol, took aim, and opened fire into Smeg’s back, firing all six rounds into the slime ball, dropping him like a stone. One of the other men walked over to the fallen paparazzi and, after a bit of struggling, took back the letter of cash and brought it back to the old man.

“A second and third lesson for you Hepler.” The old man began as he leafed through the dollar bills. “Never spend money you don’t have to spend, and no one will look twice at a dead paparazzi.”

“Wise words sir.” Hepler spoke as he wheeled the old man back to the car and the rest of the men followed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! What’s all this!? I think there’s more plot here than porn! What happened!? Have I lost my mind?! Been replaced by body snatchers!? Become convinced that I could be a legitimate author!?
> 
> Nah. Just got a plot squiggling in my head, and I want to try my hand at it. Don’t worry too much, aside from a few bits and pieces here and there, THIS story isn’t getting much of a plot. I’m gonna be putting it into its own story that I’m still hammering out some ideas on. Gonna need a few more chapters here before I can move into that new one to establish some characters who’ll be showing up there.
> 
> As an aside, sorry for the hold up on this chapter. In all honesty, the main thing tripping me up here was the sex scene with Betty Boop. Honestly, she just doesn’t really do it for me. Her design is just too…off for me with that large head and tiny body. Basically, a shortstack she aint.
> 
> So why include the scene? Well for one, it would’ve made this chapter a LOT shorter. I’m not a fan of too short chapters, so keeping it in helped pad the word count a bit. Two, I know you people aren’t reading this for plot or story development, and I know at least a few of you would enjoy such a scene, so I’m not about to cheat my readers. Finally, I’m gonna be introducing another regular character into this series who’s on the short side, so I might as well get in some practice writing sex scenes with significant height differences.  
> Hopefully the next chapter should be up quicker. Spanky, you in particular should be a happy camper with what’s coming next.


	6. Case 4: The Intern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, apologizes to Spanky, but no hot catgirl action this chapter. That’ll be NEXT chapter. Sorry, but I got a regular I gotta bring in on this chapter, and I’d forgotten about her and that fact. Sorry again.

Case 5: The Intern

**_You know what’s one of the weirder things about living in Toon Town? You know, aside from such matters as being able to ignore the law of gravity if you never studied law, being able to talk to buildings, and the odd anvil falling from the sky? It stunts your aging. Yeah. I’m not gonna say it makes you flat out immortal, but…well…I’ve been in business since the late 50’s and now in 2020 I’ve just RECENTLY started getting a few grey hairs. No one quite knows why that is. It was thought that the food and drinks was causing something, but a few years of exporting quickly proved that wrong. I dunno, just something about being around Toons just keeps ya young._ **

**_You’d think that’d draw more people to live here, but the utter insanity of this place tends to make sure most humans here are just tourists. Heck, as far as I know, there’s only one other human living here, and he’s been living here since the place was founded._ **

**_So why am I bringing this up? Because every now and again I end up in a situation that actually makes me feel my age. Specifically this one time back in the 90’s…_ **

**_\-------------------------------_ **

The hallway in front of Anon’s office was surprisingly quiet for a change. No crying spouses, no raging spouses, no explosions, not even the pitter patter of mouse feet. So it figures the silence would be disrupted by the ding of an elevator followed by it’s doors opening. What doesn’t figure is what would come out.

Anon stumbled out the door with a muffled moan, his feet sliding as though he were carrying a heavy load. Said load in question being one Jessica Rabbit, clad in her classic dress, her gloved arms and stocking clad legs wrapped around his torso while he gripped her plush ass through her non-sequined dress, man and Toon engaged in a passionate and tongue filled kiss.

The two moaned into the other’s mouth as Anon marched forward as best as he could, eventually slamming Jessica against his office door, causing the red bombshell to let out a little grunt.

Forcing himself to pull away for air, Anon broke the kiss with a trail of saliva connecting both pairs of lips. He looked Jessica in the eye as he panted trying to catch his breath.

“Holy SHIT Jess, are you sure Roger’s the rabbit? Normally you can wait till we’re inside!”

Jessica just gave Anon a sultry smile before moving her hands, one to the top of her dress and the other down to her hips. The gloved limbs made pulling motions, causing the top half of her dress to fall and reveal her mouth wateringly large breasts while the other pulled a long black string. If one were able to look under Jessica, they would see her panties were now dangling off of the leg still partially covered by her dress’ skirt, said garment apparently being held up by long sets of string.

“What can I say Anon?” She purred with a slow lick of her teeth. “Some days I just feel as bad as I’m drawn.”

The detective holding her up just let out a low growl as he hefted her up a bit higher, putting her heaving tits at his eye level before diving in and nuzzling the warm, squishy orbs, licking and kissing at every inch of tit flesh he could reach. Jessica let out a soft coo as she grabbed the sides of her melons and pushed them together, wrapping them around Anon’s head.

“Oh phuck yeff.” Anon mumbled from between Jessica’s mountains, one hand reaching down to undo his pants enough to free his member from its confines. His dick now free, he moved his hand back to Jessica’s ass and started lowering her down till her quivering pussy lips were pressing against the head of his member. Coincidentally, this also moved Jessica down enough that his actual head was now poking out from the top of her cleavage, still smoothing him but allowing him to breath if he leaned his head up.

With a low growl, the detective thrust his hips up, forcing his member into Jessica’s depths with one harsh motion, the force causing her to slam ass first into the door and her mountainous breasts to quake wildly as she let out a sharp gasp.

“Ohh yes Anon,” Jessica moaned out as her gloved hands dug into his shoulders, “take me hard you animal!”

Anon obliged the Red Bombshell in his arms, thrusting wildly into her warm and tight depths without any mercy, each fuck slamming her ass first against the door with enough force to rattle it in it’s frame. With every impact Jessica let out a loud shriek, her tits jiggling around Anon’s head, quaking like jello from the force.

“YES! HARDER ANON! MAKE ME TASTE IT WHEN YOU CUM!” Jessica shrieked, her visible eye rolling to the back of her head and her fluids all but pouring to the ground beneath her. Squishing noises from Anon practically churning her juices like butter echoed in the hall.

Unfortunately for the hormone driven duo, while Anon’s door was made of sturdy stuff, the hinges holding it up were very much not, the metal joints cracking and eventually shattering under Anon’s assault, sending the door and the duo tumbling into his office.

For their part, Anon and Jessica either didn’t notice what had happened or didn’t care, as Anon continued to thrust into Jessica.

“OH YES! OH YES ANON! I’M…I’M CUMMING!” Her legs tightening around the detective, her pussy lips and walls clamping down on his intruding member, and her arms wrapping around his head, keeping him buried in the endless valley of her impossibly soft cleavage, Jessica came hard as her snatch practically exploded, her body stiffening as she rode the high.

Anon, in what could only be described as a monstrous display of self control, managed to hold himself back from filling Jessica’s velvety depths with his seed. As soon as she finally came down from the rush, and her limbs fell limply to her sides, he rose up from her heaving mountains and pulled himself out from between her legs, his member still at full mast and throbbing angrily.

“What’s…what’s wrong Anon?” Jessica panted out as she looked up at the risen detective. “Why didn’t you cum in me?”

Anon just smirked before he reached down with both hands, firmly grasping the pink tipped melons on Jessica’s chest, the tit flesh pouring out from between his fingers and causing the sexy redhead to moan. “Well Jess, you said you wanted to taste it when I came.” His knees then bent, letting him straddle the Toon babe under him, his member falling right into the valley between her breasts. “I just wanted to make sure you could get as much as you needed.” With that he pressed her breasts together, burying his member in their warm softness and began thrusting his hips, her mountains jiggling with a loud drum beat every time his hips slapped against the bottom of them.

Jessica let out an excited coo as she leaned her head down and opened her mouth wide, letting her tongue hang out and lap at the head of Anon’s pistoning member every time it came close. Much to Jessica’s fortune though, Anon was on a hair trigger at this point, and between her attentions and the her breasts hugging his dick, it didn’t take him long to reach his limits.

With a loud groan, Anon thrust forward one last time before his member expanded slightly and fired a white creamy load right in Jessica’s face, a good portion of it landing in her mouth with a blissful moan from the buxom Toon, her legs kicking in excitement as more rounds of cum shot out of the tip of his member and plastered her face.

Eventually Anon petered out, his erection fading as his member went flaccid and his grip on Jessica’s melons lessening as he just mindlessly squeezed them. Jessica, her face almost completely plastered with jizz, her exposed eye the only part of her face not at least hit with Anon’s load.

With a sensual moan, Jessica swallowed the cum in her mouth before licking around her full, red lips and gulping down another wad before talking again.

“Oh Walt, I never get tired of your taste Anon. So thick and strong, it’s intoxicating!”

“It sure looks like it!” a voice neither party had noticed chimed in. With eyes wide from shock, both Detective and Secretary looked towards Anon’s desk. There, they saw a young Toon woman staring at them with a wide grin on her face.

“Heya!” she chirped with a wave. “Gotta say, that was a hell of a show!”

**_You’d think after all these years I’d learn to check my surroundings more when me and Jess are in the mood._ **

\-------------------------------------------

After taking a moment to straighten themselves up, Jessica and Anon were now standing and sitting respectively behind his desk and looking at the currently unknown woman in their office.

Two things about her stood out first and foremost. First, this girl was short. Very short. Not close to the level of dwarfism, but her head would be lucky to reach the bottom of Jessica’s chest, which put her nearly a head shorter than Anon. Second, to call her stacked would be an understatement. While they fit her small stature, the young woman’s breasts looked to be more than a handful for Anon. Had she been drawn with a stature closer to Jessica’s and resized accordingly, there was no doubt she would’ve been larger than the aforementioned redhead by at least one and a half cup sizes.

Then there was the rest of her appearance. Her facial features would probably mark her of Hispanic inspiration, though with the large expressive eyes (Emerald green in her case) that most Toons had and a thick layer of lipstick on her lips, her reddish brown hair was long and undeniably bushy with the back of it being pulled into a ponytail that looked more like a lion’s mane and held up by what looked to be a very large smiley face pin while still leaving the front to spread over her head and go where it pleased, and her skin was a shade of tan and light brown.

Wrapping her all up was a sleeveless white t-shirt that honestly looked more like a bra and was barely restraining her before mentioned chest. Her ears were pierced with large golden hoop earrings attached to them. Her legs were covered in somewhat baggy blue jeans that stopped right at the bottom of her hips, exposing a white thong that clung to her more than noticeable hips tighter than a second skin right where they met her waist. Oddly enough though, what drew Anon’s attention most with her outfit were her shoes, which looked like standard tennis shoes but with dark orange puffs where the little plastic bit would be.

All in all, she was sexy, and her face told EVERYONE that she knew it. The only thing going against her was a rather flat ass, and even then it didn’t really detract from her overall package.

“So then,” Anon began with what little dignity he could manage, “How can we help you miss…” He stammered off hoping she could fill in the blank with her name.

“The name’s Panda, detective! Panda Delgado! And you can’t help me,” she then jerked her thumb towards her chest, causing her orbs to jiggle slightly, “because I’m here to help you!”

The silence in Anon’s office was deafening as Anon and Jessica both stared at the shorter woman with looks not dissimilar to a deer caught in headlights. Panda began to sweat a bit out of nervousness under the weight of the two gazes, though thankfully for her the silence was broken by both speaking at once.

“Who?”

Panda’s left eye twitched for a moment before she darted forward, slamming her hands on top of Anon’s desk.

“YA GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME! Panda Delgado!? Co star of the most talked about comic book right now?” She then reached into her top, in between her breasts specifically, and pulled out a comic book and lapped it on Anon’s desk. On the cover was Panda in a black cheerleader’s outfit and carrying a machine gun that looked to be bigger than she was, and beside her was a spectacularly large gentleman covered with a fair bit of blood, wielding a knife large enough to be classified more as a short sword and wearing what looked to be a gimp mask with another smiley face on it. Up at the top one could find the Image comic logo and the title of the book.

**BODY BAGS**

Anon picked up and leafed through the book a bit as Jessica looked over his shoulder with a piqued interest and her visible eyebrow raised.

“Huh.” Said detective muttered as he scanned the pages. “Guess comics were finally allowed to get their edge back recently. That’s good to…” Both Anon and Jessica’s eyes went wide at one page in particular, Jessica’s hair actually flipping aside to show her other eye. “Did…did that guy just stab a pregnant chick in the stomach?”

“Yep!” Panda exclaimed cheerfully. “Like that one review said, “ _Ugly and violent, this technically well drawn and written comic is moral garbage.”” She then scowled a little bit. “Don’t know where that jackass got off calling me a slut though. I didn’t spread my legs for anyone in that comic.”_

_\------------------------------------_

**_Somehow, I feel the need to go over a few things of note here._ **

**_First off, as I should’ve mentioned back in the Annie Fanny case, yes there ARE comic book Toons. The likes of Batman, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman and others have been around here a long time. Generally speaking, if Theater Toons like Bugs Bunny could be considered big named celebrities in the same vein as movie stars, and Hanna Barbera Toons like The Jetsons are basically TV Stars, then Comic Book Toons occupy a kind of middle ground. Basically, the Made For TV movies that are actually good._ **

**_How do they work? Same as any other Toon. Sets, stages, cameras, it’s just that rather than being filmed, comic Toons have pictures taken instead and then have their dialogue added later in speech bubbles. Funnily enough, most of them are actually solid enough regular actors, the one’s who got cartoons usually just get a quick paint job before hitting the film, they just prefer the “artistry” of comics as a medium. Fun fact, the guy who played Superman in the old radio shows? Same guy from the comics._ **

**_Secondly, despite how shocked I may have been at seeing that admittedly grisly page, I can safely say I wasn’t THAT shocked. See, I came from a time BEFORE the Comics Code Authority was a thing. I know most people look at the old comics as wacky superhero adventures with things like Batman wearing a different colored costume or Jimmy Olsen turning into Godzilla, but back in the day there was a LOT more variety to the stories being told in comic books. Specifically, horror books which could get downright gruesome._ **

**_Honestly, there was a lot I liked about the 90’s, but seeing comics get a bit of their balls back was easily in my top ten. Granted, seeing them put out what was basically a grindhouse film in comic form was a surprise, but eh. I’ve seen worse._ **

**_\------------------------------------------_ **

“So,” Jessica began as Anon put the book in his desk for future reading, “you said you were here to help us. What exactly did you mean by that?”

The smug smile returned to Panda’s face as she proudly put her hands on her hips. “Why, I’m here to be your intern of course!”

Anon and Jessica were quiet again as they processed this information before Anon turned to Jessica. “Jess, if I was overworking you with the whole secretary thing you could’ve just told me. You didn’t need to grab an intern.”

Jessica giggled as Panda stammered out in no small amount of indignity. “NOT HER JACKASS!” The shorter girl shouted, “I’m here to be YOUR intern! I want to be a detective!”

Anon slowly blinked as he slowly but surely realized what he just heard. Finally, he just massaged his brow before responding. “Miss Delgado, there are two issues with that. Firstly, according to your comic you’re not a P.I. You’re a Bounty Hunter. That’s two entirely different skillsets.”

Panda pouted and crossed her arms under her prodigious chest, coincidentally causing them to lift a bit. “It’s not THAT different. Both jobs have ya chasing bad guys, it’s just Bounty Hunters can bring them in.”

“Two,” Anon continued either ignoring or just not wanting to add to that bit of debate, “I am not currently looking for an intern. Heck, why on Earth would you even WANT to intern for me? Isn’t your book doing well?”

The Hispanic Toon looked away from Anon and bit her lower lip in a bit of distress. “Yeah, about that…see, sometimes controversy doesn’t really drum up sales…and our main writer is a bit of a flake so…” turning back to see the questioning stares of the Detective/Secretary duo, the poorly built dam that was Panda’s self restraint broke. “OKAY! FINE! The damned book sunk! We got enough content for two collections and the dipshit writing the thing had a breakdown and ran off!” Her shoulders slumped as she looked utterly defeated at admitting that. “Look, I’m not hurting for money just yet, me and Mack had the good sense to save what we made, but I can’t rely on that forever. I TRIED Bounty Hunting, but you’d be amazed how few states still use em, and detective work is pretty much the only other thing I have anything resembling training in!”

She then leaned forward and grasped Anon’s hands, ensuring that if he looked up all he’d see would be teary eyes, but looking down would give him an eye full of Panda’s light brown cleavage. “Please Mr. Mus! I need this job! I promise, you won’t regret hiring me!”

Anon quickly found himself at a loss for words. With his two primary weaknesses before him, a desperate and crying woman in need of help and stonking great tits, his ability to speak was put on the backburner as his brain tried desperately to keep him focused on the conversation. Looking towards Jessica was no help as the taller Toon was focused on Panda’s face, as though she were studying it intently. Finally, enough of Anon’s neurons were able to fire enough for him to respond.

“Sure! Why not?! Always wanted an Intern! Can you start today!?”

I’ll note that at no point did I indicate that his response would be the intelligent thing to say.

With a wide smile all but splitting her face, Panda leapt back and began bouncing on her feet in joy, causing her chest to bounce wildly. “YES! I swear you won’t regret this Mr. Mus! Lemme just go get changed and we’ll get started working on whatever you need me to do!” With a cloud of dust, and the rapid pitter patter of her shoes, Panda darted off to Anon’s restroom, locking the door behind her.

Anon just stared at said door, the rest of his brain catching up to what he’d just said. With an annoyed groan his head all but fell into his palms, his fingers massaging his head as he came to terms with what just happened. Opting to risk peeking through his fingers, only to see Jessica leaning down in front of him, her breasts swinging like pendulums and with a mocking smirk on her face.

“She played you good Anon.” She whispered to the detective.

“I know.” Said P.I. groaned as he reburied himself in his hands. “God damnit I have problems. I got Cindi, you, Red, a whole mess of ladies from my little black book, but I’m still so easily manipulated like this.” He paused to let out a long sigh before continuing. “How do I keep falling for this?”

Jessica then pulled Anon’s hands away from his face before placing her own gloved hands on the sides of his head and making sure his eyes met her’s. “Anon, take it from me, you’re only human. We all make mistakes, and we can’t help what appeals to our better or worst natures. All we can do is try and work with them to keep us from doing something COMPLETELY stupid.” She gestured to the door. “Besides, I rather doubt your new hire was lying about any of that.”

“Really?” Anon whimpered out.

“Anon, I work with actors on a regular basis, and I’ve dealt with more than a few men who wanted a few something from me. Trust me when I say that I can tell when someone’s putting up an act.”

Before Anon could contemplate what Jessica had told him, Panda’s voice coming from the door drew the duo’s attention. “Are you two reeeady?” Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Panda now clad in what could only be described as a cheerleader outfit even most porn studios would call excessive. The main part of the outfit was black aside from a large red P with a white outline and was skin tight to the point it could’ve been painted on, and her skirt…to call it a skirt would be overly complementary. To call it a mini skirt would be overly complementary. No, that skirt, designed to look like a series of crystals pointed downward, could only be called a MICRO skirt. Her legs, thighs, and even a good portion of her butt were completely exposed, revealing that she’d swapped out her white thong for a black one.

“Cause here comes the total badass!” Panda cheered out with a wide and genuine smile as she spread out her arms, showing off as much of her outfit as she could.

While Anon just gaped, Jessica gave younger Toon a once over, trying to figure out if she should order a new addition to her wardrobe. Finally, and with a sultry smile, she leaned over and whispered into Anon’s ear.

“Plus, I don’t think a Toon like her can really DO subtle.”

\------------------------------------

**_There’s a lot of things they don’t tell you when you become a cop or a P.I. They don’t tell you how dangerous the job is, but you kinda expect that going in. They don’t tell you how bad the pay (tends) to be, but one’s essentially a civil service job and the other is paid on commission. The main thing they never tell you, though? The one thing you’d LOVE to avoid, but the necessities of both jobs makes an absolute requirement?_ **

“Aaaaghhhh!” Panda groaned as she leaned back in her seat, clearly in agony. “This is so duuuuullllll!”

“Try doing this for a week straight kid,” Anon responded, a pair of binoculars in his hands and looking through them into a busy sidewalk a good bit away. “Trust me, by day three you start going crazy just to entertain yourself.”

**_Stakeouts are the absolute PITS! Sitting and staring for countless hours for days on end, waiting for something that might never show! You know Police departments have to rotate officers doing this? It’s way too easy to just go completely bonkers waiting for something to happen!_ **

The Intern and Detective pair were currently sitting inside a rather large two door car that an astute car aficionado would recognize as having once been a Ford Mercury Eight. However, it was clearly modified significantly from its once humble origins with a bit wider front end and being a bit longer as well as including a pair of exhaust pipes on both sides of its rear. What stood out most that was its paint job, starting off with a solid black over most of the body with the exception of the front which had a blue and white flame decal going down it towards the back.

**_That sexy little beast I like to call The Bogart. Easily the best car I ever owned. Still have it to this day I might add. Don’t really bring her out too much these days on account of her age and how hard it is to find new parts for her, but Cindi and me still like to take her out for a spin every now and then. That car had everything an aspiring Private Investigator could ever want in a car, particularly one living in Toon Town. She’s fast, turns on a dime, built tough, and has all sorts of little extras inside that I’ll be keeping to myself for now thank you._ **

**_How did I get her? Well, let’s just say that Bugs Bunny is an avid car collector, and when you help save both his, AND Toon Town’s reputations he tends to be VERY generous with his payments._ **

**_What? Why didn’t I use a Toon car? Because while all cars have their little quirks and personalities, Toon cars are the only ones who can give you lip. Basically, too much hassle._ **

Panda let out another annoyed sigh as she leaned forward, resting her head in her hands and her elblows on her legs as she gave a pouting glare outside the front window.

“This is so lame! I thought there’d be some shootouts by now. A fist fight with a hired goon! A chase! Y’know, like in the movies!”

Anon let off a light chuckle. “Oh, there’s PLENTY of that sort of thing here kid, it’s just those movies tend to cut out the boring parts, most of which is sitting around waiting for something to happen.”

With another annoyed grunt and a pout from Panda, the younger Toon flopped backward, the shaking of her chest not even drawing Anon’s attention for once. “What are we doing here anyway?” She asked, mostly out of desperation for something to take her mind off of things.

The roll of Anon’s eyes were covered by his binoculars, but Panda could swear she could feel them roll. “Like I said, there’s a peeping tom out and about town. The ladies of this neighborhood want me to get photos of him in the act so they can have him arrested. Not much to this, so I figured this would be good to cut your teeth on.”

Panda nodded and looked out the windows. “So, just who are we trying to find here? Anyone I’d know?”

“Inch High Private Eye.” Anon responded flatly.

A quiet moment passed before Panda had to ask the question that most of the readers are most likely asking right now. “Who?”

**_Y’know, you’d think I’d be more annoyed at the ignorance of youth on display here, but it’s not like Inch High was ever in the same league of The Flintstones or Yogi Bear._ **

“He’s a pain in the ass that is almost LITERALLY an inch high.” Anon responded with annoyance. “Little twerp has been peeping on women off and on for years now, but because he’s so small it’s been hard to get any good evidence to prove it’s him. So, a lot of Toon Town’s ladies have asked me to try and catch him in the act.”

“Hmm…” Panda nodded absent mindedly. “So, what do I need to look for?”

“Just a little guy with a green trench coat and fedora. You’ll know him when you see him.”

Some hours passed like this, the two sitting in the car and just people watching, waiting for the puny pervert to make himself known. With nothing to take Panda’s mind off of her boredom, the radio needing to remain silent to keep attention off of them, and with nothing to read to make sure she kept her focus outside, the mental pressure just grew and grew in Panda’s mind until eventually something had to give way.

“Mind if I suck your cock?”

Anon, who due to the laws of comedic timing had been sipping at a cup of coffee, spat out the hot drink onto his windshield in a sputtering and coughing mess.

*HACK! WHEEZ! HACK!* “WHAT!?”

The Hispanic Toon teen just shrugged before reaching over to Anon’s lap and groping at the crotch of his pants, causing the Dick and his dick to jump at the sudden forwardness. “C’mon,” she pleaded in a somewhat whiny tone,” I’m bored and that log in your pants looks like it’d be fun to play with. “

Anon quickly grabbed the offending and surprisingly small hand before shooting Panda a harsh glare. “Not while we’re on a job Panda! We need to stay focused here and EERK!”

While Anon was attempting to scold the young woman, her other hand had snuck it’s way to Anon’s thigh, specifically, the thigh his quickly expanding erection was resting against, and began rubbing against the still cloth covered shaft of flesh.

What quickly followed was a rather odd game of hand slapping as Anon tried to bat and push Panda’s hands away from his crotch. A game Anon quickly found himself losing and the Toon girl’s hands could bend and swerve in ways his own never could. Eventually, either out of resignation or frustration, he just gave up and let the younger girl do what she wanted. He quickly found himself with his belt and pants undone and pulled down, allowing his cock to spring free.

“Oh wow,” Panda whispered in awe, her eyes wide open as a wide smile formed on her face. “It’s even bigger up close!”

“Yeah yeah,” Anon muttered as now he had to not only focus on finding Inch High, but making sure no one saw what they were doing in the car. “Just hurry up and have your fun already will you? It’s kinda hard to focus on the job when my junk is hanging out!”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Panda chided the older man with a wag of her finger. “Now now Mr. Mus. I don’t know when I’ll ever get to play with something THIS big again.” Said wagging finger was then moved to the base of Anon’s member, the long, black polished nail just barely scraping the skin as she slowly trailed it upward to the small hole in the tip. “So I intend to take my time here and REALLY enjoy myself.”

Anon could only twitch and grumble as the young Toon leaned in and buried her nose in the area between his member and testicles before breathing deeply.

“Oh yeah…” she moaned in no small amount of bliss. “Is that smell that musk thing I’ve heard about?” She took another deep breath and shuddered, her juices slowly leaking out of her thong covered snatch. “I think I like it.” She then began kissing at every inch of skin she could reach, leaving a trail of dark red lipstick as she slowly trailed up Anon’s member until she reached the head. There, she gave one last, rather passionate kiss on the tip before pulling back.

“*MMMWAH!* Oh, I DO like it! It’s so big and hard, and just getting harder! And the taste is so… *MMPH!*

Unable to restrain herself, Panda dove her head back down, enveloping the head of his dick in her mouth before sucking on it like a piece of candy, a simile furthered by her tongue wrapping around the organ’s tip, causing her to moan in bliss as her sense of taste was flooded by Anon’s member.

Anon hissed out as the teen Toon sucked away at him, his hips jerking slightly from the sensation and no small degree of frustration from wanting to just grab the smaller girl by the head and force her down, but the need to keep the binoculars looking for their perp, quite literally, stayed his hands.

“Fuck,” he groaned, “will you get to it already?!”

A muffled chuckle interrupting the soft sucking was the only response he got as Panda just continued her ministrations, slurping away while spinning her tongue around the head of his dick. Slowly she began to move her head down, filling her mouth and eventually her throat with his member until she’d swallowed the entire shaft, burying her nose in his pubic hair.

Anon could only groan as keeping his focus on the outside world suddenly became a lot harder. The base and a solid third of his member was inside her dripping wet and warm mouth, being squeezed and caressed by her tongue doing it’s absolute best to wrap around every square inch it could. Meanwhile the rest of this shaft was currently nestled in her equally wet and warm throat, which was squeezing around every inch with every swallow, causing a shiver to go up the investigator’s spine with every gulp. Then, to Anon’s shock, she started doing something he wasn’t expecting.

She started humming.

Oh there wasn’t really a tune or a rhythm to it, but that wasn’t the point. The point was in the vibrations she was causing around his dick as she hummed. The binoculars in Anon’s hands fell as he leaned forward and gripped the steering wheel, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he let out a loud, near car shaking groan.

Panda’s dick filled smile turned absolutely smug at hearing that. With a chuckle added to her humming, which just caused Anon to shudder from the sensation, she slowly began moving up, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked and slurped every inch along the way, pausing every so often to give a particularly hard suck and leave a lipstick mark, until she once again reached the tip. She then reversed the motion only to repeat it, picking up more speed with each lap until her head was nearly a blur of slurping and slobber flying everywhere.

“FUCK, FUCK FUUUUCK!” Anon shouted as his hips jerked upwards, his dick growing slightly and giving Panda her only warning of what was coming next. Moving quickly, she dropped her head down to the base one last time, grabbed Anon’s legs, and braced herself for the flood as Anon’s member practically exploded, round after round of cum firing directly into the teenaged Toon’s stomach.

Eventually he tapered off, and Panda slowly rose back up, thick seed dripping out of the sides of her mouth until she finally popped his dick out again and showed Anon her wide open mouth, displaying his thick and dripping cum before closing her mouth and swallowing with an exaggerated gulp and showed Anon a now empty mouth. Seeing the P.I. leaning back in a post blow job stupor.

“Heh heh.” The smaller girl chuckled as she looked at Anon’s slightly glazed eyes. “Not bad for my first time tryin that, huh?”

**_To this day, I call bullshit on THAT claim._ **

Panting slightly, Anon could only look out the window as his thoughts attempted to reset themselves into something resembling functionality. Seeing speech wasn’t much of an option, he just raised a hand with a thumbs up to show his appreciation for the comic woman’s work.

That is until he noticed a small, almost unnoticeable green speck that had perched itself on a window across the street from them. A window that just so happened to have a voluptuous blonde Toon cat-woman (That is to say, a woman with feline characteristics, not the Batman Anti-Hero) with tan fur undressing on the inner side. Pulling up his binoculars in a blind panic, he looked through them and had his concerns confirmed.

“SONOFABITCH! THERE HE IS!”

Looking in the direction her mentor was looking, and evil grin spread on Panda’s face as she saw the inch high pervert. “Oh, I see him! Just wait right here teach! I’ll show you how it’s done!” She then reached under the passenger seat and pulled out what looked to be a light machine gun that was easily longer than she was tall. Before Anon could realize what was going on, the Hispanic Toon kicked open the passenger door and sprinted towards the puny pervert. “COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOUR PEEPIN DAYS ARE DONE!”

Anon could only stare as his intern dashed off towards Inch High’s perch, his still frazzled mind trying to comprehend what he’d just seen. Finally his neurons reconnected, allowing his mind to figure out shit had just gone sideways.

“PANDA! PANDA WAIT! GET BACK HERE DAMNIT!”

\--------------------------------------

Inch High could only chuckle to himself as he looked into the window in front of him without a care, the woman inside slowly removing a dark pink and rather professional looking office lady outfit, revealing a white lace set of lingerie, with a bra that just barely covered her nipples and bikini cut panties with fancy lace all around it’s edges. Oh, he’d really lucked out on this endeavor. Not every day he got to see a lady with tastes THIS fine. Of course, given just WHO was on the other side of the glass, he wasn’t at all surprised that her undergarments tended towards expensive.

Now, it should be noted that Inch High was actually fairly normal as far as Toon men went. Sure, he had the parts to enjoy sex, but by and large he actually preferred Patty Cake. Looks and sexual appeal weren’t really much of an interest for him. So why was he peeping on Toon ladies? Boredom mostly. After his show ended, the diminutive P.I. was left without much to do with himself. Oh sure, he tried his hand at legit Private Investigator work, but his stature made trying to get a good picture something of an impossibility unless you’d be willing to take pictures of feet and ankles as proof of your spouse’s infidelity. Then one day, when he actually managed to find himself an ideal spot to get photos but had forgotten his camera of all things, he discovered a new thrill.

Peeping.

Now again, he would stress it’s not a sexual thrill he was feeling. He wasn’t getting off on this, but he did find it exciting in the same way one would a roller coaster. Restrained danger, knowing that he could get the tar beaten out of him if he was caught but knowing how tiny he was kept him safe. It was exciting, it was thrilling, it was the most fun he’d had since he was shooting his show!

Yep. Nothing could POSSIBLY ruin his fun.

“COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOUR PEEPIN DAYS ARE DONE!”

Or so he thought as he turned behind him and saw a short young Toon woman dressed in a downright indecent cheerleader outfit charging towards him and carrying a very, VERY large gun.

With a loud eep he leapt off the windowsill and bolted, leaving behind a tiny cloud of dust as he ran as fast as he could, which funnily enough was far faster than anything with legs that short should’ve been capable of going. Unfortunately for him, his pursuer as able to keep up with him rather well, even managing to take aim and fire her gun at him as she ran.

*DAKKADAKKADAKKA!*

Though thankfully for him the laws of Toon Town physics ensured she couldn’t actually hit him.

\------------------

Anon just stared at the sight of his intern dashing off, firing a high caliber firearm wildly as she attempted to chase down an Inch High peeper. If one looked closely, you could ALMOST see his brain connecting what he was seeing to his sense of reality. Thankfully it didn’t take him long to come to terms with what happened, and with a growl of aggravation, he pulled the passenger door shut and hit the gas, his tires squealing as they spun and burned before the car roared off and followed his wayward intern.

Fortunately, it was a fairly easy affair to keep track of where Panda and the perp were going. UNFORTUNATLY, that was due to the sheer amount of havoc and damage the two had caused as they went. Bullet holes and empty casings in walls and the ground as far as the eye could see, shattered windows, tossed over trash cans that looked to have been trampled, and of course the odd Toon civilian pressed up against walls with bullet outlines around them. All in all, it was a complete mess.

“Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!” Anon shouted as he drove, his eyes darting all over the road before him trying desperately to catch sight of the two idiots he was chasing. “I KNEW this was a bad idea, I fucking KNEW it! But did I listen to my gut?! NOOOO! I listened to my goddamned dick! Now here I am, chasing after a gun crazed 90’s Jail Bait, and a short pervert! How could…” His eyes widened as he saw the two Toons he was chasing.

“Oh shit…”

And exactly where they were going.

\---------------------------------------------

**_In the center of Toon Town central there was a place that was very special to pretty much every Toon. Now, Toons don’t really tend to be that religious as a rule, that tends to come from knowing EXACTLY who your makers are and knowing they aren’t deities, but there are more than a few people who made Toons that warranted no small amount of respect from the beings made of ink. These people were enshrined as large marble statues here and is one of the few areas where Toons can be expected to actually restrain their wackiness._ **

**_Of course, that’s not to say Toons can’t be religious. Many a Toon has joined up with one faith or another, be it finding a deeper meaning beyond entertainment, enjoying a bit of stability in their life, or even just enjoying the messages. Indeed, many a church found more than a few Toons joining the pews. (Though the sight of a big animated devil on his knees and praying in communion never failed to raise some eyebrows.)_ **

**_So why mention all this? Well because today a group of human young nuns, led by a truly ancient example of a Mother Superior, had come to Toon Town, and to these statues specifically, to better learn about Toon culture to better attempt to convert some new Toons into joining their congregation._ **

“As you can see,” the Mother Superior addressed her flock in that wizened and authoritative tone only experienced Nuns could pull off, “Toons place great reverence and respect upon their creators. Every day a new statue is erected in this area, venerating every new artist or voice actor or what have you who created a new Toon.”

“But mother superior,” spoke one of the younger Nuns, a pretty young thing with freckles and a figure just barely hid by her outfit, “isn’t this blasphemous? They seem to worship these men and women as Gods themselves.”

The Superior gave the younger woman a quick tut. “No Sister Abigale. I know it seems like it, but that’s mostly because Toons don’t do things by halves. After all, is it blasphemous to have monuments to fallen soldiers?” She then raised a finger as she went into full lecture mode. “This is why it’s important we study Toon culture like this. The differences between idolatry and honoring tend to be hard to discern with Toons, but if we’re going to reach them with The Word of God, we need to be able to discern the difference.”

Before the Mother Superior could continue her lecture, the sound of gunfire and ricocheting bullets echoed out, causing the women to start looking around in a panic trying to find and avoid whatever was happening. Suddenly, the tiny green form of Inch High dashed through the group, kicking up a dust storm as it went.

“PARDON ME LADIES! COMING THROUGH!”

Just as the speck dashed into an alleyway, Panda came barreling through, still firing wildly but somehow missing the nuns completely, chasing the green speck that was Inch High, still screaming the whole while.

“GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING COCK SUCKER! WHEN I CATCH YOU I’M GONNA SHOVE YOU ONTO MY GUN’S MUZZLE BY YOUR PISS HOLE AND USE YOU AS A FUCKING SILENCER!”

As the scantily clad cheerleader ran off, her mouth causing more than a few of the nuns to outright pass out, a screech of tires squeeled out as Anon skid to a stop across from the nuns. He quickly rolled down his window and stuck his head out, his eyes wide in panic.

“Which way did they go!?”

The nuns still standing pointed towards the alleyway, which Anon didn’t need long to estimate that his car wouldn’t have a chance of fitting through. With a light curse, he all but leaped out of his car and bolted after the duo. Unfortunately, in the madness that the last few minutes of the day had provided, Anon had forgotten to “re situate” his pants, ensuring that the nuns, now wide eyed and blushing, got quite the show.

The ladies were quiet for a moment before Sister Abigale spoke up.

“So, are they ALL that big?”

The mother superior could only massager her brow as she prepared for the headaches that were to come.

\-----------------------------------------

Inch High was quickly running out of options in this chase. Oh sure, he was a lot faster than one would expect from those stubby legs of his, but when up against someone who can actually stride when they run he wasn’t exactly the road runner. Darting down the alley way was his last chance to get this crazy bitch off his ass as he knocked down cans and various debris to try and trip her up, but that was proving to be a fruitless endeavor as the busty cheerleader just leaped over everything with a surprising amount of grace, cursing up a storm all the while.

“YEAH, KEEP THROWING SHIT YOU LITTLE FUCKER! I’M JUST GONNA GET MORE CREATIVE ONCE I CATCH YOU!”

Unfortunately for the diminutive dick, he was so focused on evading the enraged Panda that he failed to notice the much larger dick attached to the larger detective, who quickly grabbed Inch High and brought him eye level.

**_Before you ask, the alleys of Toon Town are a weird ass mess of labyrinths that connect pretty much everywhere in Toon Town. It may not make sense, but there’s ALWAYS a shortcut to wherever you need to go as long as you know the ways._ **

**_Fun fact, the Toon Town Tourism Bureau hands out free mini maps for them. I ALWAYS keep a few copies on me._ **

Seeing that her mentor had things well in hand, Panda skid to a stop, though the combined momentum from her running and the weight of her LMG caused her to stumble to the ground and roll onto her ass before stopping at Anon’s feet. “Way to go teach! Now we can really let him…um…” Any good cheer she had was cut low by the blood chilling (or ink chilling as the case may be) glare Anon was giving her. “Did...did I do something wrong?”

Anon just closed his eyes before letting out a deep sigh as his glare softened slightly. “We’ll talk back at the office. His glare then returned as he stared at the in pipsqueak in hand, “As for you, while I’m not going to leave you to the ministrations of the kid here, I’d imagine there’s quite a few ladies in this town who are quite eager to meet the infamous peeper.”

To Anon’s great surprise, Inch High only smirked as he stared at his captor. “Oh, I don’t doubt that mister, but I’d imagine that someone who’s excited to meet YOU is gonna show up first.”

Anon’s eyebrows rose in confusion until a light breeze alerted him to just how exposed he currently was. Upon that realization, his brows rose higher as he realized that he’d just inadvertently flashed a group of nuns. Finally, his skin paled as his face froze into sheer, uncut horror as he realized what Inch High was getting at.

“No…no, she can’t…we’re nowhere near her apartment. She wouldn’t…”

The rapid pitter patter of feet sent a chill down Anon’s spine, causing him to release the P.I. who quickly made a break for it.

Panda on the other hand, was too confused to really make much of the situation. “Whad he mean boss? Who’s wantin ta see you?”

A shriek that echoed through the alley provided all the answer Anon could give. A shriek that would cause all human men in Toon Town no small amount of dread and panic.

“COME TO LENA!”

Anon, not even thinking, quickly reached down and grabbed hold of a nearby manhole cover before yanking it up and tossing it in one move. He then turned to Panda and threw her his car keys. “MEET ME BACK AT THE OFFICE!” He screamed at the intern before leaping into the now open sewer with a splash. As Panda just stared at this oddity, a VERY misshapen though clearly humanoid woman in a red dress ran up to the manhole Anon just entered, before leaping high into the air and performing a surprisingly graceful dive into the hole, with a much softer splash.

Finally having enough, Panda just walked back to the entrance of the Alley to pick up Anon’s wheels.

“Dios Mio, this shit is why I stick to L.A.” she muttered with a shake of her head.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, back at Anon’s office, Panda found herself sitting alone in a chair in front of Anon’s desk while the sound of running water came from Anon’s bathroom. Eventually the water cut off and a few minutes later Anon, clad in dress pants, a towel draped on his shoulders, and nothing else, walked out of the restroom and sat behind his desk. For a few moments he just stared at the now slightly fidgety Panda before reaching into an open drawer and pulling out a large clear skull that had a clear liquid sloshing about in it. Without pausing, he pulled out a cork in the top of the skull and took sever deep gulps of the liquid before slamming it back on his desk with a loud hiss.

“Well,” he got out before a loud cough interrupted him, “I’ll give that Aykroyd guy some credit, he knows his vodka.”

Silence filled the room again as Anon got used to the sudden influx of Russian alcohol entering his system. Finally, Panda broke the tension with the most obvious question the world may ever know.

“I screwed up, didn’t I?”

Anon just stared at her for another moment before letting out a long sigh. “Screwed up? No Miss Delgado. You didn’t screw up. What you did goes BEYOND screwing up. What you did could only be described as completely fucking up on just about every conceivable level! Please Panda, for the love of my mental well being, what the hell were you thinking!?”

The teenaged Toon started fiddling her fingers nervously under the scrutiny Anon had her under. “Well…I figured that we should try and catch the guy since we knew he was doing it.”

Anon just stared at the Comic Toon for a long moment, his right eye twitching before he took another swig from the skull shaped bottle. After a loud gulp, he continued on.

“Panda, EVERYONE IN TOON TOWN knows about what Inch High gets up to! The problem is that he’s so damned tiny it’s hard to get evidence to actually PROVE it!” He then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small camera. “THAT’S what we were there for! We were supposed to take photos of him peeping on someone! Not shoot up half of the damn city chasing him down and traumatizing a group of nuns in the process!”

“Actually, I think you’re the one who traumatized the nuns boss.” Panda said with a nervous smile only to start shaking as Anon glared at her. “S-sorry boss.” She stammered out in terror. Granted, she wasn’t afraid he’d hurt her, but damned if he didn’t have a glare that mother superior would be proud of. “I swear I’ll do better next time!”

“Next time?” Anon growled out as he stared the usually cocksure babe down. “Next time? Panda, after today I’m pretty sure our little internship is over and done with.”

“What!?” Panda shrieked, jumping out of her chair and slamming her hands on Anon’s desk, leaning forward to look him in the eye with a glare that almost matched his own in fury. “Whddya mean done with!? All I did was make one mistake any Toon could’ve made!”

**_Looking back on it, and after more meetings with 90’s comic era Toons, I can safely say she had a point here. Damned if I was gonna give her that though._ **

Anon, having dealt with worse in Toon Town then aggravated jail bait, just returned the glare. “Part of an internship is listening to what your mentor is trying to teach you Panda. You instead opted to just run ahead and do what you wanted. There’s no telling how bad the fallout for this is going to be for me, so I am ending this partnership before you get me in the kind of hot water I can’t swim out of.”

Panda’s face maintained the glare for a few more moments before her will broke. Her eyes started tearing up as she bit her lower lip to keep it from quivering before she leaped onto the desk and grabbed hold of Anon’s head, pulling it into her still covered chest.

“PLEASE MR. MUS!” She wailed hysterically, “I wasn’t kidding when I said I needed this job! Do you have any idea how oversaturated comics are with busty, gun toting babes!? Being a P.I. is my only chance to stay here in Toon Town!”

As she was pleading her case, Anon was trying desperately to remove his face from Panda’s surprisingly hard bosom, his attempts somehow causing the two of them to topple off his desk and onto the floor, with Panda now pinning him to the ground. As the two squirmed around, Panda felt something long and hard in Anon’s pants rubbing against the lower part of one of her legs causing her eyes to widen as a smug grin formed on her face.

“Oh ho? Feels like there’s someone here who wants me to stay! Whaddya say? You let me stay, and I’ll let you have some fun with me?”

To say Anon looked unamused at that offer would be an understatement. “Miss Delgado, when we MET you saw me railing my secretary, a woman who’s proportions are a bit more…generous than your own. What exactly do you think you can offer here?”

Panda’s grin just widened as she leaned down next to Anon’s ear. “Because I’m gonna guess there’s a few things she either can’t or won’t do with you.” She whispered in a hot hiss. “I’m not nearly so inhibited.” She then kissed and bit at his ear, causing him to shudder a bit. “Anything you want to do, I’d do it. Anytime you’d want to do it, I’d drop everything to do it. Anywhere you want to do it, I’ll drop my panties right there and let you go to town on me. I’ll be your own personal sex toy for as long as you want me,” she paused to muster up every ounce of lust she was capable of producing for the next word, “Papi.”

Hearing that word with that much passion behind it drove another shudder through Anon, and caused his rapidly hardening member to twitch as a large drop of pre-cum stained his pants.

**_Oh, don’t look at me like that! You spend enough time in California as a cop, you’re bound to have a few things from the populace that tends to get you going! Mine just happened to be for being called…well…papi. Out of the various human women I’ve been with, Latina ladies have always been my preference and that word is a big part of the reason for reasons that continue to escape me. It’s not an incest thing I know that much, being called daddy just grosses me out unless it’s Cindi or Red singing it, but a spicy young lady saying that has never NOT made me go stiff._ **

**_Oh, don’t you DARE judge me on this! I’ve seen the shit on this website! I’ve got NOTHING to be ashamed of in this regard compared to some of you weirdos!_ **

Anon’s hands slowly slid up Panda’s sides, starting with her smooth legs, trailing up her hips and the sides of her stomach, all the while the Toon Teen let out happy little giggles until his hands reached her large tits. He then grabbed hold of the clothed mounds as hard has he could, drawing a hiss out of the Latina Toon, and a growl of aggravation from Anon from how hard her tits were. It was like grabbing hold of cloth covered rocks almost.

“Fucking hell brat, do you have literal boulders in this shirt or what?”

Panda just gave a sultry smile before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and off her, revealing her tight brown breasts topped with dark brown nipples with the action itself causing a light bounce. Anon started groping at the fleshy mounds again, and was quite surprised to find that, while far firmer than most of the women he’d been with, were much softer than they’d been in the shirt. With a light chuckle, Panda let her shirt fall to side where it hit the ground with a loud thunk.

“Kevlar cheerleader shirt.” She explained, bending back a bit and letting Anon have an easier time grasping at her chest. “Kinda pointless for a Toon, but it made sense in the comic.

Anon said nothing and just indulged himself in playing with the good miss Delgado’s breasts. While a bit smaller than he was used to between Jessica and Cindi, they were still more than a handful for him, the inked flesh spilling out between his fingers. That said though, his ministrations were still quite rough, causing Panda to squirm as he squeezed and pawed at her chest.

“All right, fine.” He spoke in an even tone. His eyes looked up from the tits he was squeezing to look Panda in her green eyes. “You can stay, but there are two rules. First, from here on out, you LISTEN to me when we’re on the field. No more running off half cocked like that.” Seeing her nod he continued, “Secondly, this little arrangement? This is all about what I want. If you happen to get off so much the better, but that’s not going to be my concern. Got it?”

Panda gave Anon a quick salute. “Yessir! Got it nice and clear!” She then dropped the salute and stared at Anon with an excited look on her face. “So what first!? Another blowjob? Using my feet? Or are you just gonna skip all that petting and just fuck meEEEE!”

Panda started squealing as Anon stood up, hauling her up with him and causing her to wrap her arms around him. With the animated teen now clinging to his front, the detective strode over to his desk and plopped her down on it before spinning Panda around and forcing her down onto his desk, her tits being mashed flat, the sides visible from her back more than they had been before.

“OOF!” The inked Latina groaned as the air was pushed out of her. “Okay, not what I was expecting. What’s the plan boss?”

“The plan,” Anon began in an even tone as his free hand removed his belt, “is that you still need to be punished for your fuck up, and since I’m not firing you I’m gonna have to take…other measures.”

“Ooooh!” Panda cooed excitedly as she shook her mini-mini-skirt clad ass at Anon. “Neat! Well, don’t hold back boss, lemme have it!”

**_Fun fact, corporal punishment doesn’t work on Toons._ **

With a loud sigh of annoyance at how eager Panda was for her “punishment”, Anon just grabbed hold of her skirt with the hand holding his belt and flipped it up and around her hips. As he stared at the Toon teen’s thong covered (for lack of a better word) ass, he noticed something rather surprising.

Panda had no ass to speak of.

Not to say that there was just a void there mind you, but Panda’s ass was pretty darn flat for the most part beyond a slight curve. It wasn’t really a turn off for Anon, but between Jessica’s plush ass, Cindi’s firm dancer booty, and Betty Rubble’s jiggling pillows, and combined with how everything else about Panda had been drawn for sex appeal it made for an odd sight for the oversexed P.I..

With a shrug at the situation, Anon rose the belt in his right hand up high before bringing it down hard on Panda’s right asscheeks with a loud *CRACK*, causing what little ass she had to quake lightly before settling down quickly.

“OOOH!” Panda squealed at the stinging sensation. “Oh Papi! You’ve got a good arm, don’t you?”

Anon just let out a groan as he felt his member throb at that word. Silently, his arm raised again and brought the belt down, this time on her left cheek, causing Panda to let out another excited squeal. Things continued like this for a good while, Anon belting Panda’s ass and the young Toon’s shouts of excitement filling their ears. Eventually though, Anon stopped to stare at his handiwork.

Panda, still pinned to the desk by Anon’s left hand, was a mess. Her face was blank as she just babbled, her tongue hanging out as she drooled. Her ass was now bright red, with the mark of Anon’s belt covering every inch of it with her pussy practically flooding like a waterfall, leaving a large puddle of her sticky juices on the floor between her legs.

“Oooh Papiii…” Panda moaned out, “I thought this was gonna be punishment.”

“Give me a minute.” Anon spoke after letting his belt drop to the ground. His now free hand then grabbed hold of Panda’s thong and yanked the small bit of cloth up, causing the Toon girl to let out a high pitched “eep!” from both the wedgie and the feeling of her feet lifting off the ground slightly. Anon’s intent soon become clear as the tiny cloth began to tear, eventually splitting in two and letting Panda fall back to the desk, her once barely covered ass now completely bare aside from the skirt still bunched around her waist. Anon then grabbed hold of Panda’s waist with his free hand and carefully aimed at her flooded snatch with the head of his dick. With one thrust, strong enough to actually shove more of the Latina Toon’s body onto his desk, he forced the entirety of his member into her soaking wet and tight velvety depths, his hips meeting her ass with a slap almost as loud as the spankings earlier.

“OOOOH **FUCK**!” Panda screamed out, her eyes rolling backward from sheer bliss. “I’M SO FULL! Oh Papi, you’re SOOO fucking BIG!” Anon just smirked as he did the absolute last thing Panda would’ve expected him to do at this point. Absolutely nothing. No fucking, no grinding, he wasn’t even groping her! “Um, Papi, not that I’m not enjoying having you in me, I was kinda expectin a bit more here.”

“Oh, you’re gonna get more Panda.” Anon reassured her as his hips began pulling back till, much to Panda’s surprise, his cock left her entirely. “I just had a better idea of where to put this, and needed a little something extra to do it.” He then aimed a little higher and started pressing forward.

Panda’s eyes went wide as she realized just where Anon was pressing against. “W-w-wait boss! You don’t need to go that far, do you!? I mean, the spanking hurt! Really! Oooh! My ass stings so badly!”

Anon just chuckled a bit as he pressed his hips forward, causing Panda to clench her eyes as she desperately tried to relax her muscles. With a small grunt, Anon pushed forward, the slicked up head of his dick entering Panda’s asshole.

“Oh SHIT!” Panda grunted as she grit her teeth and clenched her hands hard enough to leave scratches on Anon’s desk. “FffffUCK! I’m pretty certain that’s not supposed to go there!”

Anon just kept the smaller girl pinned as, having finally learned from his last few attempts at this sort of thing, he slowly inched his way into her sphincter, the Latina Toon letting out little whines and whimpers as he slowly filled her ass. Finally, he fully entered her, his hips resting against her firm ass.

“Good lord,” Anon groaned out as her ground against the teen. “you little Toons are always so damned tight! Might as well try and fuck an anthill!”

“Believe me Papi,” Panda moaned through clenched teeth, “it’s no picnic on my end either.”

A loud groan came from Anon as Panda burst into a minor giggle fit from the pun that lasted until the annoyed Dick gave her ass a sharp slap, causing the smaller Toon to gasp. Without another word, he slowly started pulling himself out until only the head was left in the vice tight depths, whereupon he began sliding back in, the human and Toon both moaning from the sensation of filling a tight hole and being filled.

As Panda’s ass’ grip began to loosen, Anon began thrusting faster and harder, her slight ass managing to clap a bit as Anon’s hips struck them over and over, though the sound of his testes slapping against her still dripping snatch were louder. The desk rocked back and forth as he went, both Anon and Panda grunting and moaning with every thrust.

“Oh fuck Papi!” Panda groaned, her legs quivering as more of her juices flooded down her thighs and to the floor. “I’m…I’m actually cumming from this! I’m…OOOOOH!” With that, her entire body started shaking wildly and her tight little ass clamped down on Anon’s intruding dick, causing the detective to groan out as he felt his member slightly expand and his balls tighten.

“Oh fuck Panda, you little sluuuTTT!”

With one final thrust, Anon came deep inside Panda, round after round of burning hot semen firing into her with barely any pause. As the last of his cum fired into her depths, Anon collapsed on top of his desk, only barely keeping himself from crashing Panda by releasing his grip on her and propping himself up on shaking arms. As he looked down, he could see the younger Toon had turned around, and was looking at him over her shoulder with a flirty pout on her face.

“That’s not all, is it Papi? I think I need to be punished more.”

She smirked as she felt Anon’s member harden slightly before he pulled himself out, allowing his jizz to pour out of her ass and to the floor.

**_Another reason I love Toon women. The more disgusting risks of anal sex are Not a concern unless you’re dealing with a specific subset of Toons._ **

Anon, after dropping his pants and stepping out of them, then strode over to his filing cabinet wall and pulled down his wall bed. As he got things situated there, Panda managed to get her hands on Anon’s camera and began looking over it.

“Lessee, timer. That’s a given. No flash, so good for indoors and windows. Ooh! Here we go! Automatic! And it works with the timer too!” She then turned to her boss with a grin. “Oh Paaapiiii!” She said in a sing song voice. Seeing Anon was now looking at her, she continued. “If I promise to pay for the development cost, think we can have some fun with the camera? I think you’d like a good souvenir of today!”

Anon thought for a moment before returning the Latina Toon’s smile. “Well, that could be fun. Why not?” He then slapped the side of his bed. “Now get your tight little ass over here, I’m not done with you yet!”

Panda just smiled and, after kicking off her sneakers and dropping her skirt to the ground, practically skipped over to the mattress, jumping into the middle of the bed back first, causing her breasts to jiggle and quake.

“So what are we gonna do on the bed Papi?” Panda asked with an innocent look on her face. Anon just growled and got on top of her, looking the Latina Toon right in the eye before burying his left hand into the wild mane of her ponytail and grabbing hold and pulling her head upward, allowing him to mash their lips together in a bruising kiss. “Mmmmm…” Panda moaned as she felt his tongue force it’s way past her lips and into her own mouth. She met it with her tongue, the two organs twisting and swirling around each other. One of her hands snaked around to the back of Anon’s head where it lifted her up closer, allowing her breasts to mash against Anon’s chest, drawing a moan out of the P.I.. Her other hand meanwhile, had busied itself with the camera, positioning it in such a way that she was certain it had the two of them and their liplock front and center before pressing the shoot button.

*SNAP!*

Anon broke off the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting the P.I. and teen, and turned to look at the camera. “Why don’t we give that thing something more interesting to look at?”

“I dunno Papi…” Panda said playfully, “I kinda had plans for that camera. How much film does it have?”

Anon smirked as he brought the camera to his face and pointed it down at Panda, who reacted by crossing her arms, pressing her melons together tightly, while sticking out her tongue and licking a small part of her upper lip.

*SNAP!*

“It’s Loonatic film Panda,” Anon continued as he lifted the Toon girl’s legs onto his shoulders, giving the camera a fantastic view of her clean shaven (Or just never had hair drawn down there to begin with) pussy. “It’s got as many shots as it needs.”

**It’s a special Toon brand of film that works for most cameras. Not infinite, but always holds as many shots as you need. No, I have no idea how it works either.**

Hearing that, Panda’s hands slithered down her body till they reached the lips of her dripping snatch before spreading them open, giving the camera a clear shot at her pussy as you could get.

*SNAP!*

Which Anon took full advantage of, leaving himself somewhat open for Panda to grab a hold of his now fully hardened member.

“C’mon Papi…” she cooed as she gently rubbed on the fleshy pole, “Use your cute and sexy little intern.”

Without another word, Anon took aim at the entrance, pressing the head of his member against her soaked pussy lips. He then started moving forward, slowly this time, enjoying the feeling of his dick being enveloped by a warm, velvet vice. Panda’s nether lips stretched wide as he slipped in, wide enough that had she been a human teenager this would be an incredibly painful experience, but for a Toon like Panda the feeling of being filled like this was nothing short of enjoyable.

“Oooh, that’s it Papi.” Panda cooed as one hand stroked the shaft of the dick entering her while her free one massaged her breasts, alternating between the right and left tit. “Fill up your little chica. You know she likes it.”

As Anon slowly filled up Panda’s snatch, he noticed something that he’d missed while she was bent over his desk. Her small size ensured that the Dick’s dick left a noticeable bulge in the Latina Toon teen’s lower region as he went, his dick managing to be seen even from inside Panda’s depths. As Anon finally hit the base, his hips meeting with Panda’s, she moved the hand that had been on Anon’s shaft to the budge in her stomach that stopped just under her belly button. She then began rubbing Anon’s member through her orangish brown inked skin. The sound of the camera going off made the Latina Toon smirk, finding no small amusement in Anon’s appreciation of the sight of her visibly stuffed.

“Mmmm.” Panda moaned. “You like that Papi? You like seeing your little chica’s belly swell up with your big, hard, dick?”

Anon’s member visibly throbbed inside Panda’s body at hearing that. “Well,” he growled out as a ground their hips together, “I’d be lying if I said seeing that wasn’t something of a turn on.” He then grabbed hold of one of Panda’s tits with his free hand and leaned forward, nearly folding the Toon girl in half before he began thrusting into her. He started slowly, most of his focus on watching the bulge in her belly shrink and expand as he went until the Toon girl under him got his attention.

“C’mon Papi, you said you were gonna use me.” Her arms wrapped around Anon’s neck, letting Panda bring herself close enough to Anon’s neck to give it a good lick. “So use me Papi…”

Anon paused for a brief moment before he let out a low growl before he began thrusting quickly into the small Toon girl, his hips slamming into her, causing the bed to rock and squeak with every motion as he all but pummeled Panda into the mattress they lay on. All the while he took photo after photo of the writhing girl, her free breast bouncing and flailing with every impact and face twisting in bliss as the girl screamed.

“OH YES!” Panda shrieked, her head flying back and her tounge dangling out, “MORE PAPI! MAKE MY PUSSY YOURS! MOLD IT TO YOUR BIG! FAT! COCK!”

Anon couldn’t manage to say anything, the lust from Panda’s constant usage of that word driving harder and harder into a kind of feral stupor. All he knew was that this girl was going to be HIS by the end of this! With a snarl, he dropped the camera on the mattress and his now free hand returned to the back of Panda’s head, grabbing it harshly and bringing her back in for a hard kiss, mashing their lips together with enough force to actually leave bruises on both of their lips.

The two screamed into each other’s mouths as their bodies stiffened, Panda’s pussy clamping down on Anon’s intruding member while said cock fired round after round of hot cum into her depths. With a pained groan, Anon let go of Panda, letting the Toon teen fall to the bed in a sweaty heap while Anon’s arms just barely kept him from collapsing onto her.

“Holy shit…”The detective gasped out as his own sweat dripped off of his body. “I haven’t come that hard since my first time with Cindy and Red…”

Panda gave a smug grin at hearing that. “Oh? Little ol’ me is as good a lay as two of Toon Town’s hotter skanks?” She then reached up to Anon’s face and began stroking it. “Well ain’t that just a good ego boost for a girl? You know just what to say to a lady… Papi.” Anon let out a pained groan as he felt his member twitch in Panda’s now stuffed snatch, causing the Toon lady’s smug grin to widen. “Oh ho? Got one more round in ya for your little chica, Papi?”

Anon actually let out a small whimper as he felt his dick twitch and start to harden inside Panda’s depths. “Please Panda, no more. I’m fairly certain my balls are gonna turn to dust at this rate.”

**_Hey. Even I have my limits. Four times in the span of a few hours, on top of the regular ball draining I get from Cindi and Jess (plus whoever else decides to show up looking for some fun, heaven knows I’ve gotten more than my fair share of visits from Annie Fannie and Betty Rubble) and even I can have trouble keeping up with it all._ **

The younger Toon just smiled and placed a hand on Anon’s chest before pushing him back with a surprisingly strong shove, sending the detective tumbling backwards, their mixed fluids flying everywhere as he fell onto his back, his half full mast standing at attention and dripping with cum and juices. Panda then grabbed the camera and stood up, their combined juices trailing down her thin, smooth thighs as she strode over and stood above Anon, looking down at him with a pleading pout.

“Pleeease Papi? You don’t even have to do anything. I’ll take over from here and make you feel good!” She then gave a sensual lick to her lips. “Mmmm. Just like a good little fucktoy like your little Chica should.”

Anon let out another groan as he felt his dick twitch and harden more. “Fine, one more go. Hop on and show me what you got little lady.”

With a cheerful smile, Panda slowly lowered herself onto Anon’s member, moaning happily as she felt him slowly returning to full mast inside her, the bulge in her lower abdomen returning as it grew. Much to Anon’s surprise though, when she reached the base of his cock, she stopped moving, instead opting to busy herself with Anon’s camera. After fiddling about with it, she then placed it above a convenient shelf just above the head of the bed where it then began making a ticking noise. She then jut out her chest and moved her arms behind her head, lifting up her ponytail and gave a sultry smile.

“Cheesecake!”

The camera the let out a loud snap and Panda’s arms dropped back down, pressing her massive tits together as she looked down at Anon.

“Figured you’d like some more good shots.” The camera let out another snap, which Panda used as a signal to start moving.

Panda began slowly rotating her hips, grinding against Anon’s as her pussy gently massaged every inch of his length, causing the detective to groan in pleasure as he rubbed her smooth legs. The sounds of their combined cum squished and sloshed as she rocked her hips.

Panda closed her eyes and moaned, just relishing in the feeling of being so stuffed. “Mmm. Wish I knew just what sex with a human felt like before. I wouldn’t have bothered with that intern shit and just let you fuck me for cash.” Her hips slowly began lifting and lowering, causing a slight quake in her breasts every time they dropped. “Course, I might just do that anyways.” She looked down at Anon with a toothy grin. “Whaddya say Papi? Why don’t we just cut the bullshit and you make me your personal live in slut?”

Anon said nothing at first, instead just opting to grab Panda’s dark brown nipples between his fingers and causing the Toon to let out a high pitched squeal from the feeling. “Let’s just focus on this right now, and we’ll talk about your future employment later.” He then dropped his hands to her hips and grabbed hold. “Now get back to it.”

Panda just giggled before returning to her previous actions, lifting and dropping her hips, though as she went she slowly picked up more and more speed, her chest shaking wildly as she went and ensuring Anon’s gaze was focused entirely on her bouncing melons. Seeing she had his attention, Panda bent backwards, putting her tits on better display for him. Feeling a surge of inspiration from the sight, Anon’s hips began bucking upward, meeting Panda’s hips halfway every time they fell and causing their hips to let out a wet slap with every strike.

“Ohh Papi! You’re so big and THICK! Give your little Chica some more of that hot cum! Give me ALL of it!”

Anon let out one final grunt before his hips jerked upward, firing a few more blasts of seed that managed to drip out of where they were joined before collapsing into a heavily breathing puddle. Panda shuddered heavily as she felt herself clamp down again, the feeling of hot cum mixing in her again managing to push her over the edge. She then grabbed the camera before settling down into Anon’s side and lifting up the camera and pointing it at the two of them.

“Say Cheesecake Papi!”

Anon just let out a tired groan as he tried to smile at the camera. With one final snap, Panda lowered the camera gently to the floor and snuggled into Anon’s left arm which he quickly wrapped around her.

“Say,boss,” Panda began, apparently dropping the Papi now that she was done fucking her employer, “do you mind if I develop the film for you? I know a guy who owns a dark room, so I can get it done for free.”

Anon just let out another groan and gave a thumbs up with his free hand before said hand just flopped uselessly to the side. Panda giggled at the sight before snuggling into Anon’s side and joining the exhausted Dick for a nap.”

\------------------------------------------------------

_One Week Later_

The inside of Anon’s office was more crowded than it had ever been. Toon Women of all types, shapes, and in the odd case species were standing around, a low murmur filling the air as they talked among themselves while Anon and Jessica sat and stood respectively at Anon’s desk.

**_I’d like to say this was the set up for a good orgy, but given some of the ladies in this group I can thankfully say that was NOT the case. These women were the ones who came to me with the Inch High Pervert case. You had the likes of Penelope Pitstop, Josie from the Pussycats, Betty AND Veronica from the Archie comics, Princess Kashmir from the Simpsons and, exhibit A that Inch High has absolutely NO standards for his habit, Didi Pickles and Betty Deville from Rugrats._ **

**_Look, don’t get me wrong, Klasky Csupo are a company that has done some AMAZING work. I’d be an absolute lunatic to say otherwise, but you have to be a bigger lunatic to look at most of the characters they’ve designed and go “Oh yeah, they’re a hot one”. I may be an unashamed pervert, but even I have my standards and limits._ **

The conversation came to a sudden halt as a loud thumping noise echoed out from Anon’s door. All attending just stared as a massive shadow blocked out the white glass on Anon’s door where his sign was painted on. With a loud crack the door was pushed down, revealing an enormous, pink hippo woman wearing yellow tinted glasses with red frames, a lime green shirt, and red floral printed pants.

“Sorry I’m late everyone!” The hippo spoke in a screechy, yet cheerful voice. “Had a heck of a time convincing the elevator to let me on!”

**_And may I present exhibit B that Inch High has no standards but a LOT of balls, Gladys, my hippo landlady and the person who hired me for this job. You may remember her from Rocko’s Modern Life. Fun fact, she’s pretty much EXACTLY how she was on the show. A very nice lady most of the time, but the moment you do anything untoward towards her you’re in for a world of hurt. Honestly, couldn’t ask for a better landlady though. She’s willing to ignore the noise from my office as long as no one else complains, and she’s always inviting Jess and me to dinner._ **

**_Yes, dinner. Just dinner. Nothing else, she’s a patty cake lady all the way, and thank GOD for that. Can’t even imagine the damage she’d cause me if she were at ALL interested in human men like that._ **

With several more loud thuds, the literal hippo of a woman found herself an empty chair which she quickly occupied, the poor piece of furniture audibly straining to hold the Toon’s weight. With the final member of the group assembled, Mrs. Deville took the lead.

“Well Mr. Mus,” she began in an authoritative voice, “we’re all here, and ya said you have a good stuff for the Inch High Perv case. So what is it?”

Anon just sat at his desk, covering his face by keeping his hands upright and folded in front of him on top of said desk. If one were able to see behind his hands though, they’d see his face frozen in a terrified frown. Jessica, dressed in her sexy secretary outfit consisting of a tight fitting red blazer, equally tight fitting and cleavage exposing lighter red blouse, red mini skirt, black stockings, and purple heels, seeing her boss was just this side of a nervous breakdown, spoke in his place.

“I’m afraid it’s going to be a few more minutes ladies. The evidence we gathered is still being developed, and we sent our new intern to go get it. She should be here soon.”

Another murmur went out among the gathered ladies as they settled into discussing among themselves.

**_Thank GOD for Jessica sometimes, I swear to god._ **

**_Okay, lemme catch you up on this. My adorable little intern told me that she’d managed to get ahold of some evidence I could use to, if not prove that Inch High was the peeping tom in Toon Town, at least get him nailed for SOMETHING, and asked me to gather up the clients. UNFORTUNATLY she failed to tell me ahead of time that she was going to be running late for the damned meeting, and I had no idea what it was that she had! So Me and Jess were left to try and play host for a bunch of irate Toon women and one hippo with a temper!_ **

Thankfully for Anon’s continued existence, it wasn’t too much longer till Panda, dressed in a white and very cleavage exposing t-shirt, black booty shorts that exposed most of her legs and thighs, white sneakers with what looked like red pom-poms on the sides, and more than a few large golden hoop earrings piercing her ears.

“Sorry I’m late boss!” The Teen Toon said cheerfully as she strode in carrying a large yellow envelope. “Ran into someone who I think should really be here!”

Behind Panda strode a nearly invisible, but VERY familiar inch high green dot. Looking closer, one would be able to see Inch High Private Eye, looking as smug as it was to possibly be while walking into a room full of people who would be more than happy to feed him to piranha.

“Hey there ladies!” The dot of a dick said without a care. “How’s tricks?”

A minor scuffle occurred as both Betty’s in the room attempted to throttle the miniature asshole only to be held back by Didi and Veronica.

“You little roach!” Mrs. Devil roared out as she attempted to charge at the Inch High Dick. “You’ve got a lotta guts showing your face after the crap you’ve been pulling!”

If it were possible, Inch High’s face would’ve looked even smugger as he began his journey to climb onto the only free chair in the office. “What I’ve been pulling? Miss, I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I doubt you have anything to prove it.”

The Betties slowly calmed down as they realized he had a point. Slapstick may be perfectly legal in Toon Town, but Assault and Battery is still very much not, and the laws here are VERY strict on defining the two. Basically, without evidence that Inch High could at least BE the peeper, anything they’d do would result in the ladies going into the slammer for a good bit.

Much to Inch High’s surprise however, Betty Cooper’s face broke out in a smile whose smugness could match his own. “Well funny you should say that, Inch. Mr. Mus here managed to get some evidence against you!”

Inch High’s eyes widened as he and the assembled women all turned their gazes toward’s Anon, who was now mildly shaking in his desk. Panda, still smiling without a care, just handed the envelope to her boss. “Here ya go Mr. Mus! Should be all the evidence ya need!”

With shaking hands, Anon opened the yellow letter holder and reached in, pulling out a bunch of large pieces of paper. His eyes widened as he looked through them before turning to Panda who just pointed to something on one of the papers. A grin formed on Anon’s face as he turned to look at Inch High, causing the green clad Toon to shudder in fear.

Anon then reached into his desk and pulled out a clip with a stand before marching to the front of his desk and slapping the stand on his desk and placing the pictures in the clip.

“Ladies and perverted jackasses in the audience,” he began with aplomb, “may I present to you all the evidence you’d ever need to put that Inch High dickhead in the hotbox for a good long while! BEHOLD!”With that, Anon stepped away from his desk and revealed the first of the pictures.

That of Panda when she was riding him just last week. A rather good shot actually that caught her breasts in mid bounce.

The collective faces of the women fell as they looked at the photos, with the exception of Betty Cooper and Veronica who saw the bulge and looked at Anon with hungry gazes. Inch High on the other hand, just looked smug once more and leaned back in relaxed confidence.

“Well that’s a pretty picture Mus, but I don’t see how this could be proof against me here.”

Anon’s smirk just widened. “Oh, don’t worry Inch. I’ll be clearing that up very quickly.”

“Puh-LEASE do…” Gladys’s spoke in a tone promising a world of hurt for Anon if he didn’t get to an actual point quickly, her eyes glaring at the human over her sunglasses.

Anon just flipped the picture off the clip, revealing a similar picture though a bit more focused on the window behind Panda. “If you’ll all look closely, you’ll see a small dot near the bottom of my windowsill.”

Panic was starting to return to Inch High. “S-s-so what? Just means you need to clean up this dump more often!”

Anon just flipped another picture, and then another, each flip putting the speck into greater and greater focus until he hit the last photo and the dot was now in the center. Inch High started to relax until Anon reached up to the ceiling above his office, and pulled on a large piece of metal, pulling it down and revealing it to be a massive magnifying glass. He then pulled it in front of the picture, giving the speck more detail.

**_Before you ask, birthday gift from Jess and Roger. It’s useful, and I love the aesthetic._ **

Anon then reached to the side, where a number of smaller lenses were, and began pulling them down in front of the larger one, starting with the bigger lenses and moving to the smaller ones, each lens putting the picture into more and more focus until it was as clear as it could get.

That speck was the unmistakable form of Inch High, watching Anon and Panda fucking each other’s brains out.

The collective glares of Anon’s clients slowly turned towards Inch High, their combined glares almost causing the chair he was in to burst into flames. The diminutive P.I. could only quake and sweat as Gladys slowly stompped over to him. As she stood in front of the chair, she let out a mighty bellow and rose her arm to crush Inch High with a mighty punch.

“HOW DAAAARE YOUUUU!?”

With a panicked Eep, Inch high just barely managed to leap from the chair, leaving Gladys to crush the piece of furniture to so many splinters. He then made a mad dash towards the door, just barely managing to avoid the stomping feet of the rest of the women. Seeing he was about to make it out, Inch High then decided to add a bit of flare to his escape and leapt forward, turning around and flipping the bird with both of his hands as he flew backwards.

Sadly, had he kept his ego in check, he might have missed the soft, yet surprisingly springy surface that sent him flying back into the office and sliding on the remains of Anon’s door for a few inches.

As he turned around, Ice filled the entirety of Inch High’s being as he saw what had stopped him. “J-J-Joellyn! What are you doing here!?”

Standing before him was a short woman. Specifically, a VERY short woman, about six inches in height to be exact, redhead with long, flowing, red hair tied into a pony tail and dressed rather casually in a brown skirt that clung to her more than generous hips and showed off her long legs, a pair of large pink yet stylishly designed glasses adorning her face, ankle high, high heeled boots on her small feet, and a blue blouse with pictures of watermelon slices on it that hugged her considerable bust tightly. What stood out the most about her though was that, height aside, she looked EXACTLY like Jessica.

**_Landies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Jessica Rabbit’s twin sister, Joellyn Krupnick. Drawn by the same artist, and funded and employed by Cumback Toons, just like her “big” sister. I can already hear you asking, “why on Earth does a porn studio need a six inch high porn Toon?” Well look, all I’ll say is that Jessica was drawn for things men want, Joellyn was made for things men want but won’t admit to._ **

The diminutive woman just glared at Inch High for a moment, striding forward and causing the P.I. to back away with each step she took. Unfortunately for Inch, Joellyn’s much longer legs allowed her to close the gap, leaving him staring up as she towered above him.

“Wasn’t I enough?” She hissed out, causing Inch High to flinch. “I told you I didn’t mind that you didn’t like sex. I told you that I didn’t mind your peeping habit, in fact it helped scratch my itch to know you were watching me in my most intimate moments. But wasn’t I enough for you? All I sacrificed for you, and you still have to peep on other women!?”

As Joellyn tore into Inch, Anon leaned close to Jessica. “Jess, remind me to schedule a good weekend getaway for Cindi and me soon. Something to show her how much she means to me.”

Anon’s secretary leaned back to her boss. “Already planning something for Roger and I Anon. Don’t worry, I’ll remind you.”

Seeing The P.I. in green trying to stammer out another excuse, the tiny redhead, not wanting to hear any of it, just punted him in the jaw with a surprisingly strong kick, sending Inch High flying in the air and landing “safely” in Gladys’ cleavage.

“We’re THROUGH Inch High! Ladies, feel free to do what you will with him!” With that, she turned around and strode off, stopping in the doorway to turn towards Jessica. “By the way sis, do you think you could bring Anon with you the next time you visit? I’m ending my dry spell, and I like what you’ve told me.”

Jessica looked at Anon who just shrugged, leading the taller redhead to turn to her sister with a warm smile. “Can do sis.”

As the dwarf starlet left, the rest of the gathered ladies looked toward the dick in Glady’s shirt, all of them with murder in their eyes. Gladys herself, speaking what everyone was thinking in a much lower pitched voice. “Well then ladies, what do you say we go back to my place and show out little peeping tom here EXACTLY what we think of his little stunts before we hand him and the pictures to the police?”

A cheer of agreement went through the crowd as Gladys led the group through Anon’s doorway, the only people pausing being, again, Betty Cooper and Veronica who left a pair of papers with their phone numbers on Anon’s desk. Said detective just brought out a large black book from inside his desk and slipped the papers in it before collapsing into his chair and letting out a long breath.

“PHOO! Good lord, but that could’ve been bad.” Anon groaned out as he massaged his brow. Panda just stared at the door with a confused look while Jessica began rubbing at Anon’s shoulders, much to the now less stressed human’s pleasure.

“Sooo…” Panda began in a curious tone, “are we getting paid, or was this a charity thing?”

“Mmm.” Anon moaned happily. “We’ll get paid, don’t worry. Just gonna take a bit before they remember that little tidbit.” Anon turned toward panda with a look of confusion. “But I can’t help but wonder, how did you know he was on the windowsill?”

Panda just looked toward the detective with a smug smile. “Oh, I just happened to catch a glimpse of him when you had me bent over your desk and were going to town on my ass. Figured he’d be too focused on the show to notice he was on camera.”

Jessica’s hands quickly moved to the sides of Anon’s face before they grabbed hold of his cheeks in a semi-painful pinch. “Naughty boy Mr. Mus. Fucking our innocent intern without inviting me.” She moaned out.

Anon just rolled his eyes. “So, I’m guessing you also put in the foot work to find Joellyn and her connection to Inch?”

“Yep!” Panda said cheerfully. “Wasn’t too hard to figure out. Guy has apparently been bragging about dating a girl as hot as Jessica for a good bit, and that’s a short list when you get down to it. So, do I get to stay your intern?”

Anon gently removed Jessica’s hands before standing up and marching over to Panda, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her right in the eye. “Kid, you showed quick thinking, and VERY good observational skills, and followed that up with good investigative footwork. I’m half tempted to ask you to be my partner.”

Seeing Panda start to beam from the praise, he decided to drop the other shoe. “But you’re also hot headed, impatient, trigger happy, and not good at following orders, and on top of all that the rules for getting a Private Investigator’s license are rather strict with their requirements…” he let her face drop for a moment before dropping the bomb. “Thankfully, that’s what a good internship is supposed to fix. Welcome aboard!” He then grabbed her right hand and gave it a good shake, only to be knocked over onto his back as the Latina Toon Teen leaped into his arms with a loud squeal and began peppering his face with kisses, loud smacking noises filling the air.

Jessica just smiled as she put the door back in its hole before turning back to the two people on the floor, one hand reaching for the button at the top of her blouse…

End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 30 pages for this. Good lord almighty, am I doing something wrong, or right? I can’t tell anymore.
> 
> First off, as always, apologies for how late this is. Been juggling a bunch of other things. Other fanfic chapters, other fanfic ideas (in particular, I’m working on an actually serious fanfic that’s NOT Anon related. Amazing, right?) and actually trying to write and edit an actual book, all this on top of work in the real world. To say I’m a busy man doesn’t even begin to explain it. (Though I’d be lying if I said good ol’ sloth wasn’t a factor.)
> 
> Anyway, next chapter for this is a big deal. It’s gonna be the set up for a more serious Anon spin off. Plus, catgirl action. Because why not? Though it's gonna be a bit. Kinda wanna work on another thing for a bit.


End file.
